Your love is worse than your Bite
by angelofdragons
Summary: Third installment to 'Kiss the Wrist'. The Slayer has lost her place. Shaking off the Slayer responsibility and finding herself again is harder than it looks. Love, hate, and blood drinking.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Even though I said I was done with this fanfic based on the music video "A little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me" by Fall out boy. I apparently am not, I felt the need to continue Kali and the hunters' lives as not Slayer people.

I disclaim owning anything, but my character Kali the vampire girls and the plot.

Oh and a refresher for people who actually read this:

The characters are based on the characters Fall out boy played in their video.

Pierre Andy

Jason Pete

Garren Patrick

Scott Joe

New/old characters:

Brendon Urie- Darren

Spencer Smith- Brian

Ryan Ross- Jake

Jon Walker- Alexander

William Beckett- Collin

Uh flames welcome, positive reviews please and thank :).

Please enjoy the story, and I'll try and update often.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

I was walking around town. The Blood Boys had a gig tonight, but I had to patrol on my own.

A lot has happened since Dracula. I mean the guys are popular in Europe. Dru and them got us a place. A mansion no less, they got the money from Drac's castle deed. Though the Vampire population is down, and my Slayer symptoms have subsided, something was wrong... Oh and Pierre proposed last year. Now I have two rings on my hand and none in my head, in reference to the constant buzzing I had in my head as a Slayer.

I sat on a fence and watched the night. This was actually boring. A young man walked by, in an almost skitterish way. I jumped down from the fence and carefully followed him. He walked into an alleyway, I did the same. I stood at the mouth and looked in. It was dark and dirty and smelly. The man turned around and looked at me. He bared his teeth; sharp Vampire teeth. He walked toward me, and I held onto my stake. He laughed.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Do you find this humorous?" I asked the vampire.

"Yeah... kind of." he said, in an American accent. "I mean you are the Former Slayer and still kind of small."

I looked at him something about him reminded me of something in my past. He laughed more while I thought. "You got away!" I pointed at him.

-flash back-

I was doing graveyard patrol on her own, like usual. I was not joining those hunters any time soon. Anyway... they were busy doing their own thing. It didn't take long before I noticed four new grave sites moving. I looked down at the tombstones. All the names were different. Defiantly not a family. I backed up and crouched waiting for them to pop out. Four young men dragged themselves up from the dirt looking perturbed and confused. They looked up and saw me looking at them with weapons pointed in their direction.

"What the hell?" asked the one under the stone marked 'Darren'.

"You are suppose to be in it, hun." I said, watching them dust themselves off.

"Huh?" The one standing in front of 'Brian' said, staring at the wooden stake pointed in a not very forgiving place. The tallest jumped practically out of his skin.

"Oh my god why are you pointing weapons at us?!" he screamed.

"Because," I looked at the head stone, "Jake, you are all vampires and you need to go back to hell." I said slowly.

He blinked, and the rest just looked at each other.

"We are what?" The last one named Alexander... apparently, asked slowly.

"What do you mean?!" Darren squeaked quickly.

I stood up showing my full 5'1", to their near six feet something, "You are all creatures of the night. The un-dead. Vampires, or vampyres. You know..." I said, twirling my stakes in my grasp.

"Oh my god!" Jake grabs his hair in frustration.

"That explains a lot." Brian said, thinking back to that night with the groupies...

"But why?" Alexander asked. "How did this happen?"

"You got bit." I said in obviousness then cocked my head to the side. "Don't you know anything?!"

"What am I going to tell my girlfriend?!" Jake screamed, still in his own world. I shook my head.

"Whoa, we're dead." Darren said like he had an epiphany.

"No. That's a zombie. You are an un-dead." I said, shaking my head again.

Darren shrugged and started to walk off.

"Hey, Dar, where are you going?" Brian asked running off too.

I stood and stared. I ran to catch up to the run aways.

"Whoa, stop!" I said putting my hands up in front of me. "Where are you going?"

"I dunno," Darren then asked Brian. "want to make havoc?"

"Okay!" Brian said.

"No. No! You die!" I said, pointing my stakes at them.

Brian and Darren looked at me. "I don't think so." they threw me into a tree. I got up and stared at the fleeting figures. I soon looked back at Jake and Alexander, who were still standing. Alexander started to wander slowly off, looking lost. I quickly threw Alexander down.

"First I will kill you Alexander, then that dude over there." I pointed to Jake, who would not stop staring at his head stone. "Then I will hunt down the other two and destroy their little butts."

"My name is Alex, and I still don't understand why you have to kill me." He said, looking up at me.

"You are evil. You are suppose to be dead. It's the way of the life of a vamp!" I screamed, readying my stake.

He opened his mouth and the stake came down onto his chest. He burst into ashes. I turned on Jake. He was white and trembling.

"Alex... he's gone."

"Yeah, and that's going to be you in a few moments." I said, marching up to the coward of a vampire.

"But... why?" He asked, his eyes huge, and full of some kind of fear.

"Vampires do not deserve to be on this planet!" I screamed and stabbed him with my dagger. He crumbled and fell into dust. The pile mixing in with the grave dirt. I dusted myself off, and looked around. For the first time EVER I lost vampires. Lost them. Those men are going to die for messing with my intuitive powers!

-End of flashback-

Brian smirked.

I laughed, "You left your friend to die!" I said, pointing at him.

"Kind of had to." he said. "Colin was being an ass. I had better things to do."

"Than die by him," I pretended to add to his sentence, "you wanted to die by me! Awe how sweet." I said, putting my hand over my heart dramatically.

"Yeah... that is what I wanted to do." Brain said and looked up.

I looked at him. "You are so going to die tonight."

He smirked. "No."

Three huge vampires came out of the shadows.

"You are going to die." Brian said, the smirk still on his face.

I groaned and looked at the four with little amusement. I mean this compared to Dracula seemed easier than swatting mosquitoes. One of the bigger vampires charged me, I let him grabbed my neck and he stopped.

"Boss... she's one of us." he said and looked at me.

"I know! Kill her." Brain said.

I stabbed him before he could react. I looked at the only two left.

"Brian. Go find better minions and call me when you are ready." I said. Just because I am not the Slayer doesn't mean I can't taunt the stupid vampires!

"I got to attack you the first time, I'll win the second time." he said.

"Yeah." I looked at the tip of my stake. "You think that."

"And your black heart will be in my hand." he said.

"Super!" I said sarcastically, feeling bored.

He smirked and his two lonely minions charged me. I jumped over them with ease. Soon ten more burley vamps crowded the alleyway exit. I looked at my situation. Crazy murderous vamp in the alley, twelve huge angry vamps blocking the exit. Crap. At this time I wish my slayer vampiric powers would kick in.

Brian chuckled evily.

/Garren?/ I called out. /Garren... I don't care where you are right now, singing or drinking but uh... huge vampire gang in front of me near Royal.. and HELP!/

The huge beasts walked me further into the alleyway. I noticed some had clubs and chains and I really don't remember fighting such dangerous beasts. Many idiots yes, but like on my own without like Garren's gadgets, ha, nope.

/Uh what?/ Garren asked. /Me in trouble near Royal, get your asses over here./ Garren took awhile. /Kay./ I growled/I'm against twelve twice the size of me!/

The first punch was thrown by a minion. I ducked. I was trying to keep my defenses up so I didn't tire out. There was enough room for three to beat the crap out of me at the same time. The first three were unarmed. And I eventually dusted them. Brian just sat on a dumpster and watched. I was already bruising.

The second three came up and one had a bat. He swung and I tried to stop him, I felt something crack. I was thrown across into the dumpster the ass was sitting on. I wish he wore the dandy outfit again. It would have given more pleasure beating the crap out of him after these... nine.

I got up and cracked my back into place. I found a garbage lid. I picked it up, and Brian quickly round house kicked my head from atop the dumpster. I dropped the lid with a clatter.

"Fuck off!" I said, cracking my neck back. "I'm trying to keep my dead life!"

"I'm helping you lose it. No outside help." he said.

Too late I said to myself and took out my dagger, and another stake. I walked up to the men and started a cat fight. I slashed one's neck open with my dagger and staked another one. The one with the bat also had some sort of armer. I groaned, so did the other six!

I was kicked into the wall. Man I was starting to feel like a rag doll. I thought to myself ducking as the bat swung at my stunned body. I quickly kicked him back and I regained some space. I ran at him and caught my dagger in his neck. He fell back gurgling. I stepped away and before I could really catch my breath three more came my way with chains, and one with a bat. I spun out of the chains ripping some skin. I grabbed the first dying vamp's bat and broke it so I had something pointy. I stabbed the other bat wielding Vamp who forgot his armor.

Then my broken bat was whipped out of my hand by a chain, and it created a welt. Okay... I thought to myself. Bats will not work if he can do that. I need my sais, or Pierre's swords! I looked around, for something, which took too long and I was pressed against the wall, the chain pinching against my neck. I struggled. The five crowded me and watched the one choke the air from my throat.

My eyes barely saw Brian look up in surprise. I heard a click and a scream. One burley vamp fell to the ground as he got electrocuted from Garren's net gun. The four backed off. One swung his mace at Scott who ducked and tried to kick the man's legs from under him. He rolled away in time from the spiked ball which was going for his head again.

Jason was doing fairly well for hand to hand with one of the chain dudes. While I was still struggling poorly. He was doing a lot of spinning and trying to rip it away. Garren shot a stake at the vampire choking me, and it only was deflected by his armor.

"Guys don't use wood!" Garren called out and took out a metal shaft. He fired it, and the vampire howled and I slid out, and sacked him. Garren finished his job with his crossbow.

Pierre got one of his rapiers through the armor and the vampire was dust... but so was his rapier. It broke in half.

"What the fuck?!" he looked at the hilt with anger.

Four were left. Garren and I took one, and the others took one for themselves.

It took awhile before the vampires were down. Garren had a black eye, Scott was holding his shoulder in place, and Pierre had a gash along his chest. Jason's lip was bleeding, and I was black and blue again.

"Doesn't this look familiar." Brian smiled. "Beat to a pulp and the pathetic hunters club comes to save you." he sighed. "Well next time, Kali." he said and transported away.

I was hanging onto Pierre, my mouth gapping.

"When did Dandy underlings poof?" I asked. I had a loose tooth and my lip was cracked.

"Uh..." Jason looked at me. "where were you fifteen years ago?"

"Fighting him..." I said pointing to the empty space above the dumpster. "He didn't poof, he flipping walked away!"

"Let's just get you home." Pierre said, and winced as he moved trying to keep me up.

"Where the hell are the girls?" I asked as we walked away.

"Last time I saw any of them they were making eyes at the bouncers." Jason said. "They didn't want to come."

"Well when we get home they are going to want to come the next time." I said, and we limped away.

* * *

We were cleaning ourselves up and while I was bandaging Pierre, I could not help but smell his blood. This time it did not make me sick, it made me hungry. I backed up from cleaning the five inch gash with anti-septic wipes, and looked at him.

I wanted blood.

I bit my tongue hard and quickly finished the job. My nose naturally flaring for the scent.

Pierre gave me a weird look when I finished.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded and got up. Jason watched me as he braced Scott's arm in place. I left.

The girls came back in the morning. I screamed at them. Carol was trembling while Dru and Jack just looked at me.

"We will help next time if you'll lift the curfew on us. Because you know we are a hundred and some years old." Dru said.

I looked at her. "Curfew is suppose to help make a sleep pattern." I said. "So I guess it's your fault if you don't get enough sleep. Because I accept your deal."

"Good." Jack said.

"We'd like new cell phones too." Carol pipped up.

"Talk to Garren." I said and left.

I was sitting in one of our libraries on my own, when Jason's voice floated into my head.

/What's going on?/ he asked me quietly. /Nothing./ I replied. /You were hungry. Are you going vamp on us?/ he asked straight out. /No./ I said, that is just weird, he is weird, so very weird. /Well I'm making the concoction for you./ he said. /You don't have to./ I groaned and stared at a wall full of books.

The door swung open, and I ignored the intruder. Pierre crouched beside me.

"You didn't sleep yet did you?" he asked.

I looked at him, feeling out of it.

"Or ate..." he looked into my green eyes, I looked at his hazel.

"I'm not hungry and I'm not tired." I replied, then my stomach gurgled. I groaned. His eyes flickered to my stomach and back to my eyes.

"I'll ask Carol to make something for you." he said and got up kissing the top of my head.

Carol is like the only who can cook not from a box, oh and Pierre... but uh Jason, the girls and I have... uh... carnivorous eating habits instead of his herbivorous ways. So he doesn't touch our food, he just makes stuff for himself or Scott, or Garren.

Maybe I need a distraction... like to kill Brian once and for all.

Pierre convinced me to have a nap with him. I woke up and something didn't feel right. I look down at Pierre sleeping peacefully. I could see his neck, and for some reason I thought it was pretty... and he smelled good enough to eat. My canines grew and I bent down and licked his neck. He eyes opened and he turned to me. He squinted as he looked up at me.

I smiled without teeth and looked away.

"That is an interesting wake up call." he mumbled and got up.

I laughed nervously and got out of bed.

Some times I wish I would look around for a different room. I mean we all can have our own room in this place, and most of us do, but... I love Peirre and well not until now did I think sharing the same bed was a bad thing.

I walked out of the hall and Pierre followed, we were going to the weapons room. Jason stopped me and told me to come with him. I groaned and followed. We went into the kitchen and Jason handed me a glass of thick reddish liquid. I looked at him.

"Are you expecting me to drink this?" I asked.

Jason looked at me angrily. "I share your feelings Kal, I know those are blood hunger pains. Now drink it before you bite someone."

I sniffed it and blanched.

"Now!" he commanded.

I grumbled and chugged it, gagging when I was done. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"Dear lord, how the fuck did you get this down?!" I looked at the empty glass then at him.

"I just did. Now suck it up princess." Jason growled.

"You just don't trust me!" I said and walked off to help Pierre clean weapons.

I sat down on the floor and picked out one of the silver swords. As I polished it, I kept noticing Pierre chancing glances my way. I thought it was cute, even though we were engaged. Which is still kind of scary. But I think it is a good scare... like futuristic scare. I looked at myself in the cleaned sword, distracting me from Pierre. A blade sneaked around to my neck. I looked up and Pierre was smiling. He let me get up and I held the weapon I had.

We rallied, our swords were soon clinking and clanking together. Our moves quickened and the intensity was fierce. We were both trying to hit each other with the flat of our blades. Instead we locked and looked at each other through the metal blades. We smiled at each other, and backed off.

He hit me in the butt with the flat side and smiled devilishly. I rolled my eyes. "So mature." I said.

"What else did you expect?" he asked.

"I dunno." I said. I put away the sword. "You don't always have to have the last hit, sweetie."

Pierre gapped and then pouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked down the second flight of stairs. It was very easy to get lost in this house, even after a few years. It had four levels, not including the creepy basement and crawl spaces. So many damn rooms, half of them looking the same.

As I made it to the middle of the hall of the first floor I felt someone following me. /Jay?/ I called but received nothing. The feeling stopped so I kept walking. I need not turn around my instincts tell me what is going to happen. The following started again. I stepped aside and saw Jason crashed down where I was. Carol tackled me down to the carpet. He sat on me in triumph.

"Ha! I got her this time." Carol smiled.

"Your point Care bear?" Jason said and picked me up and was not apparently letting me down.

"That I got her." Carol said looking at Jason like he was dumb.

"Yeah, sure you did." He shook his head before putting me on his shoulders like fur. Carol stared at him.

I was really too shocked for once to respond.

"You didn't sit on her. You have to claim her or else it doesn't count." Jason said, shifting me a bit.

I felt like a bloody rag doll. "Excuse me, I'd like down now!"

"Sorry Kal. We are kidnapping you." Carol said, skipping in front of me so she was bouncing sideways to me.

I stared at her bouncing, then Jason moved me again making me feel nauseous.

"No you are not!" I said and wiggled a bit, this was a very hard place to get off of.

"Well we kind of have to." Jason said, his voice really loud in my right ear. "You see, Carol started a rousing game of Hide'n go Seek. You were not playing, and Scott is it. So we have to hide you from him, since you are not playing." Jason explained.

"Oh okay." I said, thinking about literally killing Carol for her childish thoughts. I mean, last time she convinced them to play Red Rover in the dinning room, I mean like Hello?... Oh she probably has the power of suggestion like I do. Never mind this makes sense. But that doesn't explain Jason liking to do stupid things, Scott following, while the rest watch. Maybe they are children at heart?

Jackie ran past us.

"I dibs third floor library!" she called behind herself at us.

"We better hurry Jaybird!" Carol said, and ran up the stairs which I just walked down before I got caught.

"She can get so annoying." he muttered to himself.

"So you don't like her do you?" I asked him, my hair swinging in my eyes.

"She's just like you, just more girly." he explained.

"That can't be true! And that did not answer my question." I said, now trying to catch my breath as his shoulder dug unto my ribs. Practically hanging upside down and talking puts pressure on your lungs.

"In the long run yes. When you are not a slayer bitch, you are fun, like Caroline. She just wears dresses, and make up and laughs way more than you." Jason rambled, shifting me again. "She is just way too childish for me to like, and she looks like a sixteen year old."

"But she's seventy four years old and counting." I said. "She's just too old for you Jay my boy."

"Meh." He said, now shifting me this time so his shoulder dug into my gut.

In the end we were all running away from Scott who had caught Garren and Drusilla first. They were locked up in one of the closets in the lounge. One hour passed by before I on purposely got myself caught because Pierre was, so only Jason and Jackie were left running around.

I was giggling in the dark closet with Dru, Carol, Garren, and Pierre. We were playing something along truth or dare. And so far, the only dare that was able to take place was Carol making Pierre and Garren to reenact the Romeo and Juliet balcony scene.

Jason was thrown into the closet with us. He straightened himself out and looked at us.

"Hey!" we all said.

"What are you people doing?" he asked.

"Truth or dare." I said.

Pierre turned to him, "Truth or dare?"

He blinked. "Dare."

Pierre sighed. "Uh... I dare you to drink the expired milk in the fridge."

"Ew." I had to say.

"I was meaning to chuck that." Garren said.

"Isn't expired milk sour cream?" Carol asked.

"That's expired cream." I laughed, making a SAD joke.

"Oh so it will taste different?" Carol asked.

"Yeah like a dead cow." Garren said.

"I like cows." Carol said. "Their blood is sugared, but stale." she smiled. Pierre looked away.

"Fine." Jason sighed. "Okay Truth or Dare?" he turned to me.

"Dare." I said.

"Steal Scott's underwear and wear them over your clothes." he said.

"Fine." I said. I turned to Carol. "Truth or dare." I stared at her hoping she would pick truth.

"Truth." she said.

"Is the reason why you don't have morphing powers as Dru and Jack, because you have suggestive powers like me?" I asked, it was a question that bothered me since she started the children games.

"Yes." she growled. "Truth or Dare, Kali."

"No tag backs!" Dru said.

"Rule change." Carol stared at me, now that everyone knew... though they weren't complaining.

I looked around, "Truth."

"Do you get vampiric cravings?" she asked, and Jason watched me.

"Yes, hence why I like my stake almost rare." I said, like it was obvious. I turned to Garren. "Truth or dare?"

He looked like he was thinking, "Truth."

"Did you have any crushes or fantasies on female vamps?" I smiled evilly. "And if so elaborate on names and descriptions."

He put his head down and sighed. "Yes. This one punk vampire with pink streaks, she was pretty and she didn't bite me like the rest of them. I didn't get her name because Scott dusted her."

"Aw!" Carol and Dru hugged Garren.

"That is so sad!" Dru said, rubbing his back.

I tried not to puke in my mouth. We all heard a scream, and Scott came and opened the door with Jack on his shoulder. Her red curly hair covering her face.

"You all lose!" Scott laughed.

"What time is it?" Carol asked.

"Almost seven." Jason said looking at his watch. "You said the game has to end at Seven. Scott wins."

"Shoot." Carol crossed her arms. "Okay go do your dares."

I ran up the stairs and sneaked into Scott's room and found a pair of blue boxers with hearts on them. I slid into them and ran out. Jason was holding onto his stomach.

"How bad was it?" I laughed at him.

"There were chunks!" Jason said, and tried to stand up but was still bent.

"I'll hurt Pierre for you if you get poisoned." I said.

Jason looked at me, "How come you didn't wear his Scooby-doo ones?"

I looked down at the boxers and shrugged.

* * *

It was Dru and Garren's night to patrol so I got to sleep. I was still bruised in a few places, so all Pierre and I did was talk wedding talk until we both fell asleep.

I heard a door open and close, I ignored it thinking it was Scott getting water or Pierre going to the bathroom.

"Kali..." someone called my name.

I opened my eyes and there the sharp end of a blade pointed at my nose. I looked around. Pierre was fully awake with a blade across his throat and Brian was wielding it.

"How did you get in here?!" I whispered, I was scared. I mean... Angelica was invited into my folks home so many times, and then she had the gall to kill them. The only reason I could think of on why Jason was allowed in my apartment was because he was not a full demon.

"A nice blond let me in." he chuckled darkly.

Carol! I swore. The girls don't know anything about the Dandies!

"Isn't that sweet of her." I said, trying to ignore Pierre's huge eyes as he tried to calm down.

"Yeah." he smiled showing his fangs. "I mean it will be her fault, that you and your boy are going to die."

I looked at the blade as it was pressed into Pierre's skin. Okay this is not going to be that easy. I can't per-say call Jason to my rescue, because I can only talk to Garren who is not here, and the blade is not up to my neck so Jason can't tell I'm in trouble. Stupid triangle of crazy vampiric rules.

"Why not just me?" I asked. "I mean he is innocent."

"He is a hunter." Brian said. "He is no more innocent than I."

I looked at the blade. I grabbed it and flipped it away from Pierre's neck. Cutting my hand deeply. Pierre got up quickly and took a sword from under our bed. I took my blade from my drawer. We jumped up and advance the stupid vampire. We both lunged and he poofed away.

I screamed. Then I ran out into the hall to find Carol. Pierre ran out with me. I stormed into her room and grabbed her neck and pushed her into the wall.

"I'm going to kill you now." I said. Pierre put a hand on my shoulder.

"Why?" she squeaked.

"Number one house rule?" I growled, pressing harder on her neck.

"Don't let people in we don't know." she said weakly.

"Kali, she doesn't know about the Dandies." he said, pulling on me gently.

I let her drop and I turned on my finance.

"He can come back any time he wants now!" I growled. "She has to be punished!"

He sighed. "Carol, you are stuck doing all of our chores for two weeks starting now." he said and took me out by the elbow. "Everything will be okay, Kal." he said.

* * *

I sat on my own in the kitchen, Pierre want back to bed. I growled, we are in so much shit, or should I say I'm in so much shit. I tapped the table top quickly thinking of a plan. The only plan I could think of is to run away... but come back of course... if I make it. Brian seems resourceful and I guess smart, but I mean he still a skinny little vampire, who only has fifteen years under his belt... Wow I guess that is long for a newbie vamp in this time and age.

I got up and found a piece of paper. I wrote my note down and quickly went into the weapon-room and took what I needed and put on my stake belt.

I left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Pierre woke up and found a note on Kali's pillow. He opened it and groaned right away. He walked out to Jason's room, and knocked loudly.

"Jason!" he yelled, and burst through the door.

Jason woke up with a start and looked like he was ready to be killed.

"What?!" he yelled back.

He sighed, "Kal is gone again."

Jason groaned, and got out of bed, "That is unexpected." he looked at his friend. "Her timing is off." he rolled his eyes. "Is she coming back or do I have to find her again?"

"Well we got attacked by uh that dude we encountered a few nights ago... and she went to kill him." Pierre said.

Jason stared at him. "Who invited him?" he asked.

"Carol." Pierre sighed.

Jason growled and looked at the floor, "Does she know what she did?"

"Kali made it clear, so Caroline gets to do all of our chores for two weeks." Pierre said. "But how can Kali get rid of this idiot on her own?! I mean it seems like he has connections and I'm just so upset at how immature and reckless she still is, plus she's so little and she'll need our help."

Jason looked up from staring at the floor. "Give me the note." he held out his hand.

Pierre walked up and handed it over. Jason read it to himself.

"Kind of sounds suicidal huh?" he looked at his friend. "I'll come back if I can..." he quoted the note and shook his head. "Stupid. She has got to stop living in the glory days of being a Slayer."

Pierre looked a bit upset, "It's all she knew for a long time, but you are right."

Jason chuckled. "I know." Then he said, "Tell the others we are off to find Kal again." he got up and stretched. "Keep Caroline on a short leash and keep her here."

"And what are you going to do Jase?" Pierre asked.

"Bug her until she talks." he smiled, knowing all he has to do is sit.

Pierre looked at him and rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Oh and get Garren over here." he added and sat back down on his bed.

"Yes sir." Pierre said sarcastically from the hall.

* * *

I was already having breakfast in the nearest town.

/You've just healed, you are not ready!/ said my conscience named Jason. I rolled my eyes. I mean he is really pathetic. /Ask for help. You know what happened last time./ he said.

I ignored his voice and quickly finished my breakfast of something along the lines of uncooked hagus... even though we are in France. I knew they had a car and could catch up to me quicker than five years ago. Of course five years ago I was still a Slayer and could get around a lot easier.

I looked around and found the bus stop. If I were an ex-dandy idiot where would I live? I asked myself. Somewhere dark and nice, I replied to my own question. I mean he knows where we live, he should not be close because he can poof. I jumped on the bus to the city.

I almost absolutely hate buses. They all have the same smell and feel. They all give me the worse memories. I took a bus to leave my town after killing my friend and burying my parents. Leaving all towns by bus after killing the last vampire. That was until I met the Hunters. Left two vampires behind with the names of Jason and Garren, but then again I was their kind too. I hate befriending humanoids. Leaving always hurts a thousand times worse.

I also hate how Jason is right... about the fact I just healed, and I got the crap beat out of me. This trip is almost suicidal, but I have to do this. This was my problem. My mess I did not clean up... three times no less, so it was really pissing me off.

* * *

Jason and Garren were sitting on Jason's bed, concentrating on Kali.

"Okay, uh Jay..." Garren started. "She knows about our gifts. She is smarter than you think. Don't wait on her."

Jason scowled. "Who had visions on where she was so we could find her?"

"You."

"Exactly, I can do this."

"Jason, it took ten years! She was happy not being found."

"She was running away!" Jason growled. "And now she's trying to get killed. She is not the Slayer anymore!"

"We are not twenty any more either, and you want to help a halfy." Garren said. "She says she will be coming back, I believe her."

"She'll need help." Jason said, and looked at his friend angrily.

"She is on a bus." Garren said and got up. "You do your thing. I'm looking up bus routes."

Jason pouted. "What do you mean a bus?"

Garren rolled his eyes and left Jason on his own.

* * *

I checked my duffle-bag full of weapons one more time. It was dusk and the hunters or the vampiresses were nowhere in sight. I actually like weapons, though hand to hand is much more fun. I put my dagger in my sock, my sais in pockets on my hips, my belt had more than twenty stakes on it. My crossbow on my back, which is the fifth one I've had in my career, but this one was designed by Garren... One of my favourite weapons because it was silver plated steal with two crosses on the handle and one on the front loading, plus it has a silent release.

I sighed.

/Garren.../ I had to tell them something but this was helping them find me. /Kali, you okay?/ he asked. /Yes. I'm waiting for dark. But uh, if you are still in the house, cross the doors, sprinkle garlic on the front steps, and pour holy water on the knobs. He won't be able to enter./ I said. /Okay./ he said. /See ya in a day./ I said and cut off our connection.

I killed three Vampires trying to stake out Brian. Five hours past and I was getting bored, and hungry.

I sat down on a park bench. Something was pressed against my neck and I found myself somewhere else. I fell to the ground and looked up. Brian stood above me, sword in one hand, a taser in the other.

"Hi." I said.

"I heard through the grapevine you were looking for me." he smiled.

"Yeah, kind of." I said still on the ground.

"Isn't that interesting." he said, looking down at me. "Well I thought it would be fair if we fought in my domain." he showed off his room.

I looked around. No door but plenty of weapons... actually more like torturous implements. I swallowed. I can't poof.

"Like?" he smiled again.

"Yeah..." I said, as I got up he kicked me back down.

"Grovel now and I may spare your life." he said.

I rubbed my back side. "No thank you. My master is the only one I grovel to." I said but it was a complete lie. I mean, yeah right is Jason even good enough to show that kind of pitiful respect.

"Your choice." he said, and pointed his sword at my neck. I looked at the sharp shiny blade. "I know for a fact you don't handle one on ones well."

I sighed, "If you are talking about the Colin bite thing, uh... he can move fast." I said.

He laughed at me. He then swung and cut my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes and rolled out of the way and flipped back to my feet. I took out my sais, and twirled them, ready for this attack.

I attacked first, his sword was flipped from his hands in moments. I looked at him, my sais pointed at his chest.

"Are your minions not available or did the contract expire?" I asked with a smile.

He quickly grabbed a mace from behind him and swung it at me. I found myself backing up and sitting in a torture chair. I jumped out before it was smashed by the spiked ball.

I took out my cross bow and as he raised himself to try and strike again, I fired a stake, and it hit him in the heart. The mace dropped onto his head before he crumbled into dust.

I looked at the pile of ash.

"Okay..." I said out loud. "That was a bit too easy." I looked around the room. Right no door, shoot.

* * *

The girls and hunters walked off the last night bus, and looked around.

"You better be right Garren." Pierre said.

"Of course Gar is right!" Dru said, and put an arm around him.

Jason went in front of the group. "But I mean I saw the bench she was sitting in."

"None of can understand French!" Scott said. "And you probably spelt the words wrong."

"No." Jason said.

"Yeah you did, Jason." Garren said. "I'm like the only one who can decipher your writing. It said St Dawn's memorial park, and I know you can't spell."

"See you know French!" Jackie said.

"I had to use the Internet." Garren said.

"Well you could have asked me!" Jackie said, happily.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? I was sired in the French Renaissance." she said.

"She's the only one who survived who is French. The rest of us are from Pennsylvania, or England." Dru said.

"Yep seventeen ninety when I was seventeen." Jack said. "The good old days before Bloody Mary."

"Thank you for your history Jack, but Kali may be in trouble." Pierre said.

* * *

I was searching everywhere for a door. I even tried to make one myself, kicking the wall only to hear my knee crack. I started to take off all the weapons from the wall, noting that I was so going to take some. The last one was a golden sword with jewels encrusted into the handle. I took it off it's mantel and nothing happened. I screamed. I hit a rack pulley system and it moved. Part of a wall slid out of place so there was a door. I squealed happily and took a sword for Pierre, a mace for Jason and a retractable pointy staff for Scott. I went looked around and I was only a few miles away from the bench where I was abducted from.

* * *

The guys were looking around. Garren screamed like a little girl as a dagger wizzed past his ear and landed in a tree behind him. He turned around and spotted me I waved with delight at them.

They all turned to look at me. Pierre ran and tackled me. He would not let me go, but I guess it felt nice.

We stayed up until morning for the first morning bus. I told them how I killed the dumb vampire, and gave them what I found.

* * *

When we got home we all went to bed except Carol who was still doing our chores. Also Pierre and I. He picked me up and carried me to our room. He kept telling me I was to never run away again and I should stop leaving notes. I laughed to myself.

He put me down on our bed. I watched his facial expression go angry, happy, worried, and happy and caring.

He leaned down and lightly kissed my lips. I smiled and kissed back. As we made-out I trailed kisses down his neck. I could not help but notice his smell, or the sound of his heart pounding out blood to his body. I snaked an arm around his head and pulled gently to get his neck open. I felt my canines grow more than they were made and I bit down.

Pierre yelped and was gasping like a fish out of water.

His blood flowed into my mouth. It was different than Jason's. Sweeter, and less acidic.

I opened my eyes and I quickly let go and he slid off the bed to the floor, eyes open. I could barely hear his heart, let alone his breath. I could hear the foot steps running up two by two a few floors down.

/What happened?!/ Jason screamed in my head.

I did not answer.

I wiped the blood from my face and trembled hard. I quickly went back to Pierre and checked everything about him. His heart was thumping so slowly, and he stopped breathing. I took out my dagger and slit my wrist, reopening the scar I made for Garren and forced him to drink. I licked his neck wound closed and waited. He wasn't dead, I am still technically a vampire... if I just did that. Oh god let him be fine. I prayed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this chapter may be like PG-14, kinda. or not. It's just a precaution cause it's fluffy and swearing and some more blood drinking and stuff.

**Chapter 4**

Jason burst through the door, he looked around and the rest soon slid in behind him.

They stared.

I backed away from his body and stared at Jason in some kind of fear.

"What the fuck?!" he snapped and looked at Pierre. He stepped forward, and the girls walked to me me.

"Wow, her first feed." Dru looked down at Pierre. Jason stared at her in disbelief and anger.

"Her fiance!" Jack looked shocked.

"I thought you were cured of that." Carol said.

"Out." Jason said, pointing to the door. He was technically my master still, I had to listen to him since I have no connection with Madeline anymore.

I got up and left.

"Are you banishing her?" Dru looked surprised.

"He is hers." Jackie said. "He is what we were now... I think. He smells sick, not dead."

Carol bounced up to Pierre and stared at his body. Jason was looking over Pierre angrily yet protectively.

"Well we are in for a rough night." Carol said and walked off. Garren let the girls go and Scott went in to help Jason with Pierre's body.

* * *

I sat in the court yard, stunned. The girls came down and watched me sit there in silence.

"So?" they came around me after a few moments.

I looked up in sadness.

"What was it like?" Jackie asked.

"Why?" I asked in a whine.

"Why what?" Carol asked in confusion.

"Obviously the cure is not a cure. Your Slayer heritage did not keep anything at bay so you could be cured, like us." Drusilla said.

I put my hands over my face.

"Cravings are cravings sweet heart." Dru said. "This being your first is amazing."

"I feel bad! Vampires don't feel bad." I said.

"I know." Jackie purred. "We never told anyone but we still prey, not often but the cravings become so bad..."

"You feel bad?" Carol asked, looking worried. "I thought you were just scared of Jason. He is your sirer right?"

I nodded. "I can not believe I did that though!"

"That many years without feeding... and no cravings?" Dru looked up to the darkening sky.

"Until now..." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh a mystery!" Carol said.

"Not so, my pretty." Dru smiled, her teeth glinting. "There are two possible reasons."

"Oh?" Carol looked confused.

"They are myths really." Jack said glancing at her older friend.

Dru sat beside me. "My guess is the demon took over. Or legends speak of love being in the mix. It keeps it at bay or it makes a sacrifice." she looked at me. "Passion sparks a lot of things."

"I don't want him to be a vampire." I cried out softly.

"He'll be with you, if you did it right." Carol said kneeling in front of me.

"If he takes that mix Garren made us take, he'll be one of us." Jackie smiled. "It would be awfully romantic."

"You wouldn't have to feed either, since you'll have each other." Dru said. "If all works out of course."

I sigh.

"Except Jason is awfully mad at you." Jackie said.

Carol smiled and got up, "Leave him to me. He'll think differently."

"He's mad at you too, idiot." I growled.

"Well I'm still making you see Pierre." Carol said dragging me back into the mansion.

"But Jason told her to stay out." Jackie said.

"Well I re-invite her." Carol said. "It's not Jason's house anyway. It's ours."

I walked in and I heard screaming. That is why most vampires are buried, so you cannot hear them before they awake. We sneaked up the stairs to Pierre and my room. I looked at his half unconscious body chained to the heater. They went through a lot of trouble. Pulling the bed to the radiator just to chain him up. Like that is comfortable. As well as the windows were boarded up.

Carol left me and I went to sit beside Pierre. He was squirming a bit. The pain was never fun, and having to go through it four times... I know it's not fun. His eyes snapped open, and they looked at me. He pulled once on his arm and growled. He laid there not moving and not talking.

"So?" I said, looking down at him.

"You turned me." he said.

"Yes, and I am so very sorry." I said.

He looked up at me seriously, his nose flaring. He calmed down. "Could you take the chain off?" he asked.

"I don't have the key." I said.

"Help me break it off. It's not like I need it." he said, sitting up in a weird way.

"It's a precaution." I said. "Probably until they make the cure."

He looked away.

"If it even works..." I said, I wanted to cry. "God I hope you are not a full." I said to myself.

He looked at me.

"You were not trying to turn me?" he asked.

"I did not want this to happen." I said with tears.

He moved so he looked more comfortable. He looked at me, I could tell without looking that I fucked up. "Then what happened?" he asked.

I felt my heart tug, I looked at him finally. He was younger. "I love you Pierre, but I did not want this for you."

"I'll take the cure, then everything will be fine." he said, I could not tell if he had doubt in his voice.

"I'll tell the others you are awake." I said and got up, he brushed my arm with a hand.

As I walked out Carol caught me. "Stay with him. I'll tell the guys." she said. Sticking her head in she smiled, "Hello Pierre."

Pierre waved with the hand not chained.

"He doesn't smell dead." Carol said, and smiled at me.

I walked back in. Pierre looked happy and smiled, his teeth seemed bigger. He was turning though, just like I did.

I sat back down on his bed. His heart was beating, I could hear it, and his breaths were shallow.

I held his hand.

"I'll let you off." I said. "But if you go all vampy on me or anyone. I'm going to have to kill you."

He looked really surprised. "But you said..."

I smiled, "I trust you, since I am here."

"Oh." he looked at the chain.

"On the count of three, yank." I said. I grabbed onto the chain and on three we pulled and it snapped. I broke off the wrist part.

"That's better." he said looking at his wrist. He smiled at me, "Thanks."  
"The least I could do." I said and looked at the floor.

Pierre took my hand. "It's different." he said. "It is much different than before."

I nodded sadly. He was a vampire.

Pierre pulled me closer to him. I looked up and our noses were almost touching, I felt the air his dying body was breathing on my face. I never noticed how vampires still die as they slowly transform.

He bent down and our lips touched. He pushed me down on the bed, and laid lightly on top of me, kissing me. He broke the kiss and looked at me, he growled lightly and kissed my neck, then the door opened. Carol, Jason, Garren, and Scott stared.

Jason jumped and tackled Pierre to the ground. Garren quickly dragged me off the bed, keeping himself in between me and the fight Jason started. While Scott just held the mixture. Pierre only put up a fight until Jason put him in a full nelson. They were both breathing heavily.

"What the fuck?!" Jason growled.

Pierre wiggled a bit, "I was going to ask the same thing, now get off!"

"You were going to eat Kali!" Jason panted out, struggling to hold him tighter.

"No!" Pierre and I yelled.

"We were just kissing, now if you don't let go man, I will have to eat you." Pierre yelled, but did not struggle

I watched, Garren was still keeping himself in front of me. Jason let go, and Pierre shoved him away.

"Whoa, I think we are in the twilight zone, because a vegan vampire just said something cannibalistic!" Scott said, holding onto the concoction protectively.

Jason and Garren kept their eyes glued on Pierre when he just sat on the bed and did not move.

Carol smiled, "It's a behavior thing."

Scott looked down at her. I smiled at myself when I looked at Pierre.

"Why did you let him go?" Jason asked looking at Pierre, but directing the question to me.

"I trusted him." I said, feeling like I was under a spell.

Carol poked Scott, "Give it to him now."

Scott handed the drink to Pierre who looked at it. I pushed Garren away and sat beside Pierre.

"For me?" I cooed.

I could feel everyone's food coming up from our display.

"Behavior." Carol explained looking at us lovingly.

Pierre pouted but downed the concoction. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." I smiled, he gave the glass to Jason.

"Happy now?" he growled, we both knew he was going to be in pain again.

"Nauseous, actually." Scott said. Jason walked out of the room, Garren quickly following.

Carol walked up to me, "Strengthen him." she whispered and smiled.

I caught her by the throat. I brought her down to my level.

"Don't tell me that again or else your head is mine." I whispered to her with an evil smile.

Her nose flared and she left.

"Nymph." I growled at the closed door. I turned to Pierre, he already did not look too good.

"I'm sorry." I said, sitting beside him.

He was shaking.

"It hurts more when you are dead." I said, holding onto his hand.

"It's okay." he said, bitting his lip.

It wasn't long until he was unconscious again. I placed him more comfortably on the bed, and sat in a corner to wait it out. I threw one of the vases in our room at the first person who walked in. I haven't seen anyone since. I did not eat or get up for the two days of him screaming and flailing. I just watched, letting everything tear at my heart.

* * *

Pierre opened his eyes, his normal smell was coming back yet it was different. I climbed slowly onto the bed. He looked at me and sighed. He still looked like the younger vampire I saw forty eight hours ago.

"How are you?" I asked, pulling him to a sitting position.

"Sick." Pierre said, he did look pale. I handed him my cross that warmed my chest for years. "Nothing." he said and got up and ran out of the room. I followed him. He went to the bathroom and I heard him puke. Then he yelled out in surprise, I knocked.

"What?!" I called in.

"I... dream?" he asked.

"No..." I replied through the door. "You are like me, stuck at twenty five."

"But I'm... Thirty-seven." Pierre came out.

"Yes, but you were strongest at Twenty five." I said. "You're going to be young for a long time now."

"I'm emortal?" he said.

"I killed you." I said. "You were dead like me."

"So I'm a permanent halfy like you and the girls?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied, we walked back to our room. "Laws of mortality and vampirisum do not apply to us."

"I... we...you..."

I looked at him and he looked worried, and broke down in tears. "I'm sorry for doing it."

"Why are you crying?"

"I hurt you!" I said.

"I know." Pierre said, holding me, forgetting his initial shock.

I wiped away my tears. "Are you mad?"

Pierre was half thinking with a strange look on his face. "I was dying." he said. "Yet I was getting stronger. It was a different consciousness... it was... well just different."

"It's the power." I scoffed. "Did you like it?" I asked carefully.

He sighed and shook his head.

I smiled lightly, "Good, because you drink the power until you die. I was a slayer, I did not exactly have the dying problem."

He sighed again and laid on the bed with his eyes closed.

I shut the door and walked up to him sitting beside him and looked at his face. "You're stronger, faster, your life is longer, and you still have me. Ignore the fact that you almost died, and lost that emortal feeling of being a god."

He snapped his eyes open and looked at me.

"Ignore the fact I could have done anything." Pierre said almost angrily.

This shocked me a bit, "Killing is not everything." I said. "Even if you wanted to sink your teeth into someone, or snap their neck just to feel the bone break, it's not that fun."

He groaned, I looked at him and put my hand on his chest, his heart was beating again and his lungs were filling with air.

"Let's go to breakfast." I said and bounced my way down to the kitchen. We came down holding hands, smiling with our fangs. Everyone looked at us.

"You look..." Scott faded off.

"Alive." Jason said.

"Er." Garren added.

"You both look peachy." Dru said.

"You weren't loud," Carol said. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "this morning." they looked away and pushed their plates away.

I grabbed the letter opener magnet from the fridge and threw it so it just missed her neck and hit the wall behind her.

She swallowed but did not flinch.

"Nothing happened." Pierre said remembering what Carol reference last night about what Maddy said five years ago.

"I meant the screaming by the way." Carol said and Scott took back his plate and finished it.

I took an orange and started to cut it. "If you nymph manic bitches say another word about anything false or true, our gang will have to find people to replace you three." I said, and cut open my finger accidentally. I hissed as orange juice got in it.

Pierre looked surprised and came over to my rescue. He took my finger and sucked the blood off. He kissed it then kissed my forehead.

"Maddie was the only Nymph." Dru said. "We would just like to help you two have a healthy vampiric relationship."

Everyone looked at us.

"I can't eat anymore." Garren said and got up to leave.

Jason looked at Pierre in disgust and bewilderment and left with Garren.

"There is something different about this..." Scott said, looking at Pierre.

"Vampire behavior." the girls said.

"It's like the discovery channel!" Carol said. "Instead of lions, they are vampires."

"We're so dead." Scott said and walked out behind Garren and Jason.

"No!" I called out.

Dru chased after Scott. Carol looked at us. "You two will have heightened euphoric feelings that will die out eventually. It's fun to watch because you are so playful, until one is endangered then someone is going to die."

Pierre looked at Carol, "Don't you have some chores to do?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jackie was sitting at the dinner table holding her backside. Pierre and I smiled, we tackled her down the stairs. It was fun, until Carol and Dru pounced on us.

Pierre learned how to mind-talk fairly quickly. It helps when we are so-called hunting people.. to get back at them for pouncing me all those years of being roommates.

I didn't see Jason since breakfast and I did not see him at the table when Carol brought out the food.

"Where is Jason?" I asked, looking around.

"He said he is sick." Scott said.

I looked around feeling doubtful.

Later that evening Pierre and I were again talking about wedding talk. This time... our.. uh my idea of a white powdered wedding, with lilies and roses would not be happening. We were both now impure, and well if we smiled enough the priest might get suspicious and try and kill us. Churches were not our friends. Neither is noon sun but that is fine. It will be special some other way.

I giggled as he kept sniffing me.

"Do I smell good? Because I always thought I smelt like death." I said, looking at him.

"You smell like the flower garden." he replied.

I smiled.

"What do I smell like?" he asked me.

I sniffed him. That smell was still on him. "Earthy." I said, "Freshly rained earth." But I meant freshly dug grave dirt.

He smiled and nipped my neck. I forced a giggle.

"I'll be right back." I said and Eskimo kissed him, and got up. I walked out and went to Jason's room.

I knocked loudly on his door before entering.

I didn't see him in the room so I looked up into his rafters. He was laying on them. I jumped up and he looked at me.

"My don't we look dead." I said, perching on the wood to look at him.

He got up and looked really pale.

"Got bit did we?" I asked, in a joke.

"No." Jason said. "I'm just sick of you right now."

"Awe poor baby." I said. I cracked my neck, "Okay uh I don't think Pierre is himself."

"You turned him, bitch, of course he is not himself." Jason looked at me.

I sighed before saying what was bothering me. "What I don't see is how come he is not turning halfy or human."

Jason cleared his throat. "I don't know what to say. All I know is you turned him. He is different because of you."

"Why? He did not have a taste of power before we gave him the mixture and he was not dead. He is a fighter and I don't see why this would have changed him." I said.

"Fix it." Jason said, and jumped down, almost losing his balance.

I jumped in front of him, "Wow you don't deal with stress very well." I said steadying him.

Jason turned around, "Kali," I looked at him. "Something is wrong." he said. "I don't think it is stress or the flu."

"You'll be fine." I said. "I'll figure this out." I said and started to leave.

"Wait." Jason said and held onto my arm. "I was sick since you sired him, Kali. I've never bitten a person, and it's a hard feeling to shake off. I felt everything you did, and I was scared and disgusted."

I blinked and backed up.

"I am admitting, helping to create you feels like a big mistake. All I can do is feel you and your power. I can't see through your eyes anymore, and it is just harder to pin point you." He said, and looked at me.

I looked at him, and swallowed nervously. "That is nice." I said feeling like a freak.

* * *

I sat alone in a library again. This is just like crazy. If everyone has similar feelings like Jason, that means everyone secretly hates me for turning Pierre. But I swear it was not me! How can I prove it was not me. I mean... what did Drusilla say? That the demon I was holding back came out, or that somehow my demon within thought, 'oh hey wouldn't it be a good idea to really be able to spend eternity together?' Gah I hope it was the latter one. Because the first one sounds like a disease. Even though my vegan boy is so not vegan anymore, it does not mean he will be like all true and evil and such right?

* * *

It was Pierre's and my turn to patrol. We separated to cover more ground, since we were both capable of taking care of ourselves. I was about half a city block from Pierre when I heard a scream. I ran toward it, and Pierre had a woman vampire by the throat up against a wall. Wow, he found his strength pretty fast I thought to myself and went up to tap him on the shoulder.

"What'cha doing?" I asked, as he did not stake the vampire.

"This is fun." he said looking at me from the corner of his eye, while he choked out the female.

"She won't die until you stake her." I said, looking worried.

He shrugged and let her down. He then staked her and she crumbled into dust. I looked at where the vampire was, and I don't believe I saw that much fear in a vamp's eyes before.

"Good job." I said and patted him on the shoulder.

He gave me a weird look.

He looked like he was having way too fun, and he doesn't kill for fun. He makes killing vamps a job, not a fun past-time, like I think he just did.

I do.. well I did that, I made killings into a fun thing to do. Of course how many years ago, I was compensating for my family and friend's deaths. I have like a reason to do what I did.

* * *

We came home and he jumped onto our bed playfully.

"What shall we do now?" he asked me, landing on his butt and stared at me.

I sat down. "Sleep?" I offered.

"I'm too hyper to sleep, Kal." he said and bounced up behind me. "Let's do something!"

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked.

He jumped up and dragged me off the bed. We went out into the dark and found ourselves walking into dark forest behind our mansion. A year ago I made a fort somewhere in the back, that no one has found yet.

We walked hand in hand looking at the stars.

"Did you hear Scott and Garren were upgrading the car?" Pierre asked me.

"No..." I said.

"Yeah, they are putting like weapons on it." he explained.

"Why?" I asked. I mean like we had everything under control here I said to myself.

"Easier slayage?" Pierre shrugged.

I sighed to myself, whatever.

He was watching me.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks." I said, and smiled to myself.

He smelled me.

Really not used to Vampire boyfriends. I mean... no one sniffed me like I was a treat. Ever... not even Jason in the beginning... well okay not as close. He used his nose a lot as a vampire. I do not... much.

As I lost myself in my own thoughts I didn't notice his arm go around my waist and us stopping until I hit a tree.

In the way of my back against it, and Pierre's lips upon mine. I smiled into the kiss.

* * *

I walked outside into the morning light, letting Pierre sleep in.

I like how I haven't slept in a coffin yet. Unlike Jason who was more vampiric and needed that safe haven, like other vampires. I sighed to myself happily, as I remembered finding all those crypts with vampires in them and their last dieing screams...

I looked around and spotted Garren and Scott souping up the car.

We've been through... three cars as far I know since I've met them.

"So you are putting weapons in the car." I said and giggled to myself as Scott's head popped up in front of a window with grease smugged across his nose.

"Yeah." he said.

"We watched this rerun of Pimp My Ride, and Scott and I thought to ourselves, hey we can do that," Garren said. "Make a super vigilante mobile type thinger."

I stared at them, work makes them speak not well. They don't even form proper sentences! Especially during a fight.

I smiled and looked around the car, it was quite torn apart. I looked at Garren's feet which was the only thing of him not under the car.

"So are you expecting us to walk to everything for the next year or what?" I asked.

"I don't think it would take a year..." Scott said.

"Maybe a month at most." Garren said and scooted from under the car. "Pass me that wrench." he pointed to me. I handed him the tool.

"I mean, it will be awesome. Shooting stakes, and swirly hubcaps, and everything." Scott sounded excited.

"Alright, and we are moving to a bigger location where vamps drive right?" I looked at them.

"I dunno asked Jack." Garren said from beneath the car. "Kal, there is a socket wrench in the tool box, kick it over here please."

I looked at it and crawled under the car, handing over the second wrench he asked for.

"What are you doing?" he looked at me.

"Can I help?" I asked.

He blinked, his green eyes glowed in the sun light coming under the car.

"I thought you didn't know anything about cars." he said.

"Yeah!" Scott agreed from inside the car.

"Just because I can't drive legally, and haven't for a good fifteen years, and that you should not trust me behind the wheel does not mean I don't know cars." I said. "My dad made me learn after I got my drivers, which was before he got killed."

I looked up at the pipes.

"Okay then." Garren said. "Loosen that nut... I am going to put a track there." he said pointing above me.

An hour later I crawled out from under the car. And looked around at the bright sun. Pierre came out and march up to me.

"You are helping?" he looked at me and my obviously grease smudged face.

Garren came out too, and Pierre gave him a look.

I nodded.

Pierre cleaned my face with his shirt and gave Garren that look again before walking off.

"Uh..." Garren looked at me.

Scott came out of the house with drinks, and passed Pierre who seemed upset.

"Does he seem different to you?" Scott asked and looked at us.

We nodded.

* * *

I was walking around the gardens as Carol and Drusilla tended to them... Carol was still on chore duty so I was feeling bored. As I walked, something did not feel right. In my mind's eye I felt like I was being pushed against the wall with great force and anger was bearing down on me.

I ran into the house and found Garren a bit shaken in the hall.

"Was that you being threatened or what?" I looked at him then around the hall seeing no one else.

He was calming his breath. He looked at me.

"Talk to Pierre." he told me and walked off shaking his head.

I growled and walked over trying to find Pierre, which was easy since I could sneak into his mind. He turned around and smiled at me.

"I knew you were coming." he said.

"Oh?" I looked at him.

"I'm getting better with this communication thing." he said.

I felt impressed, almost forgetting what I came here to do. "Garren told me to talk to you. What's up?"

"Nothing." he said, but obviously something was up.

"You sure?" I asked.

He nodded.

I heard a crash downstairs, Pierre and I ran down the steps and almost ran into Jason.

"If I knew they were revamping the car entirely I would have put a stop to this!" he growled. "How could dumb and dumber do this? I mean we still have gigs, how the fucking hell are we going to get there if we don't have a fucking car?!"

Pierre looked pissed but shook it off.

"We could steal another car." Pierre said.

Jase and I both looked at him.

Jason narrowed his eyes, "I don't wanna rent a car!" he stomped back up the stairs.

Pierre and I shared glances, before he walked away on his own.

Something was defiantly wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N: Okay... first update in long time. I had no clue what to write. I had no anger and I was confused. I'd like to thank a co-worker at my work who gave me a boost in writing confidence. I would also like to thank my reader/reviewer Yellowfur, for being there. You writing your stories kept me entertained during by writing block shlump.

Last but not least, my sister who has put up with me for like long time. As well as Fall Out Boy who is like the ultimate muse and should like get many flowers and pats on their backs!

On with the story finally.

Disclaimer: The idea came from Fall Out Boy's music video A little less sixteen candles, and Buffy the vampire slayer. But everything else is mine.

* * *

Garren stopped talking to me and kicked me out from helping out with the car.

--

Scott and I were fooling around on after noon, we were half practicing, half making asses of ourselves. That was until I got hit with the staff he had, and I didn't block fast enough and went flying. Pierre appeared in the door and watched us.

He was giving Scott a dangerous look.

We broke off our practicing. I went to find the girls. But just as I left I felt rage that was not mine. I ran to the source and by the time I was half way there the rage disappeared and Pierre was walking away with a smirk.

I smiled at him, but walked faster soon catching up with Scott. He looked very pissed off and he already had a black eye forming.

"Scott..." I said and held him back from walking

He tried to shrug me off but I just held on tighter. "Kali!" he sighed out in frustration.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kal, I don't want to get into it." Scott said. "Just drop it."

I pulled on his arm.

"Tell me now!" I demanded.

"It's Pierre." Scott said, he finally shrugged me off as I loosened my grip. This confused me more than surprised me.

"Garren said that too." I said out loud.

"Kali, just stay away from us okay?" he said and walked away.

I stood there in the hall hurt.

I caught up to him again.

"What do you mean by us?" I asked, pulling on him.

"Kali just stop." he said and stared angrily at me.

I backed off.

--

Pierre was all nice during supper with everyone else. As well as he was very clingy and had his arm around my waist almost the entire meal. Scott, and Garren kept their heads down and were eating really fast. Jason looked around, then stared at me.

Carol asked me to stay back to help with dishes. So after supper, it was her and I alone in the kitchen.

I looked at her.

"You do know you are still alone on this chores thing for a few more days right?" I asked.

She grumbled. "Yeah I know." she said, then added. "Just wanted to know how you are dealing with Pierre the Vampire."

"It's... interesting." I said.

Carol watched me.

I looked back at her, "What do you mean The Vampire?!" I asked, catching on how she did not say halfy. "Please tell me you are being lazy with your wording?!"

"I'm not." she said plainly. "He's dead."

I stared at her before my vision blurred and I blacked out.

--

I woke up in my bed with Pierre hovering above me. I looked at him, my eyes searching his. The smell of death hit me like a train for the first time. I wrinkled my nose.

"Are you okay?!" he asked.

"Where is Caroline?" I asked.

"Cleaning the dungeons." he replied.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Can you smile for me?" I asked.

He frowned and looked at me, worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just smile." I said.

He smiled with his mouth closed. I sighed and half smiled for him before sitting up.

"So are you going to be okay?" he asked me, pulling me onto his lap.

I nodded slowly.

"I just fainted. I think I was watching the setting sun too hard or something." I said.

"Oh." he said like he did something wrong. Then shrugged.

I quickly looked into his mind, and there was a quick image of Carol pulling herself up from the dungeon floor with a bloody nose.

"Pierre?" I asked, glancing at my engagement ring. "Is something wrong?"

He looked at me. "What would make you think that?"

I shrugged, "You just seem a bit different."

He looked offended.

"I meant... with everyone else. Like you seem worried about their opinions." I lied.

He looked slightly confused. "No, no. I just don't like how they treat you." he said.

"I don't think they treat me differently." I said.

He sighed, "I just think they aren't protecting you enough." he said.

I blinked away my slight shock. "So for not protecting me, they will be punished?"

He looked at me in confusion. "No. Just warned."

I slid off his lap to get a good look at him. "When did warning friends equal a fist to the gut?" I asked, taking a blind shot at his doings.

He sighed.

"So?" I pushed.

"Kali you just don't understand." Pierre rolled his eyes and walked away.

--

Jason came up to me the next day, early in the afternoon.

"Have you seen Pierre today?" he asked me.

"No." I replied, feeling worried.

"He left last night with out anyone, and he hasn't returned." he told me.

"He left?" I asked. "That is why he is not here?"

Jason shrugged, "You tell me."

"He kind of knows how to block me. Also how to get into my head so I can't talk to you or Garren." I said.

Jason turned serious.

I bit my lip, this was not turning out the way I had hoped it would.

"Why did you not tell us?" Jason growled.

"I just figured it out." I replied, feeling sick. "He is really--"

"Not well, I get it. I know." Jason sighed. He pushed his fingers through his hair angrily.

"When he comes back we'll talk some sense into him, alright?" I offered. My heart ached as I looked at our ring. How could I have been so stupid?! Stupid, stupid vampire nature!

--

The mansion was a lot calmer since Pierre left, but there was this cloud hanging over us. It felt like we were waiting for something. I had no clue what was happening, I could not find Pierre, not even with Jason's help.

Jackie and Dru came to talk to me in one of the libraries one day.

Dru put her hands on my shoulders, "Kali, is Pierre mad at you?" she asked.

I looked around shocked.

"Cause if he is... we are so going to get it." Jackie said and looked past me at a window.

"Okay you guys know more than I, it seems. What is happening?" I asked, nervously.

Jackie looked at me and shrugged her shoulders, "We don't know." she said. "If he is mad then we may know, but we don't know."

"I don't even remember if he was mad at me or not. But he seems to have perturbed thinking about how you guys are not protecting me well enough." I said.

"Protecting you from what?" Jack asked.

Dru sighed and sat on one of the winged chairs, "Well, he is a vampire," she looked at the ceiling. "maybe he does not trust us."

I looked between them, "Yes, with this vampire bit...--" my voice faded from my lips.

"Well, that is Carol's thinking." Jack said. "But like it could be the fact that he is power hungry..." she looked around nervously.

"His smell is different." I said in defeat.

"He is kinda on the dead side." Dru said, and looked at me. "Sorry."

I sighed.

Jack looked away.

"So talking sense into him, if he comes back, won't work?" I offered.

Dru looked away now.

I felt like dieing. My one and only who had some sense in him, had to die and become a monster by my bloodied hands. I looked at the band on my finger again, and closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(Pierre's POV)

Those hunters are going to get it. Messing with this power, what the hell were they thinking?! Weakness, that is what they have. Kali has powers they do not understand, do not want to control! What kind of idiots are they?

I looked around my new found crypt.

Vampires around here are so... easy to kill, and so easy to manipulate. Especially, if their worst enemy has come to help... in an exchange they don't know about.

Kali will be mine.

Tomorrow at dusk we attack.

--

I gathered everyone who was with me and we headed out to the mansion. I wished we could attack in the day. Surprise them more than now. But alas, apparently Kali and only a few mistake-of-a-Vamps can create the perfect specimens.

I walked up to the house, and made my new friends wait outside for the blood they've wanted for a bit too long.

I slid in and went to find my beloved.

I walked into our room and she was asleep. I sat on the bed and looked at her blond hair poking from under the covers. I tossed them aside and picked her up. She woke up and looked at me.

"Pierre," she sounded surprised and groggy feeling herself being lifted from the bed.

I smiled. "Hey. I have something to show you." I said and took her out of the room.

She slowly woke up.

"I didn't think you'd come back." she said, her nose flared.

I sighed, "I needed some space, but all I could think of was you." I said.

She sniffled, and nodded kissing my cheek while in my arms.

I was silent as I took her outside. I nodded curtly to a bush hiding one of my friends, hoping she wouldn't notice, and blocked my mind from hers. I carried her to an abandoned barn a mile away from the mansion and it did not take long.

"What is up?" she asked, as I placed her on an empty hay cart. "What made you leave?"

"Something was bothering me." I said, beating around the bush. The fact was how I thought we should rule the underworld; make those who have been killing nature's gift be punished by our fury. She did not need to be corrupted by their lies of deception of protecting everyone. I mean we are here for a reason.

"What was it?" she asked.

I closed her mind off from her so called sirer, and Garren.

I looked up at the stars before answering her.

"You just seemed worried, and that I thought it was my fault. That I was not loving you as I should." I said. "That we were suppose to be together forever. I was just making sure I was who I should be, for you."

Her nose flared, and her green eyes narrowed.

I sniffed the air, and the fear I smelled wafting in the wind was heaven to me.

"Pierre." she said my name quietly.

"Hm?" I turned to look at her from my reverie.

"You are still not yourself." she said in the same tone, but her eyes burned with an angered fire.

My eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?" I asked. Hoping, somehow, she wasn't immune to our euphoria.

She jumped off the cart, in the time she jumped and landed her dagger was in her hand. "Pierre is not romantic, he fumbles, and is cute. Not as suave as you, Vamp." she said. I could tell her heart was breaking, but she was too angered to feel the pain.

My nose flared and I got off the cart. Perhaps I could still reason with her.

Her eyes searched the air, and her nose flared. Tears were burning at her lids. "You betray your friends, and you do not love me. You need to be punished for your cruelty." she said plainly, and took her fighting stance.

The same stance I showed her so many years ago. This is just going to be practice, and I will beat her like every single time we fought. She will then be on my side, because she will have not choice but to be.

"And how will I be punished?" I asked, in a bored tone. She will be mine!

Before I knew it, she flashed behind me and kicked my back out so I had to catch myself with my hands.

"I thought you couldn't poof?" I said. "Your powers were gone."

She frowned and lifted her dagger up then beckoned me to come. I struck, and the fight just clashed. Our fists were flying and we did not stop. We were vampires, we had no breath.

She lunged with her sliver dagger and I dodged. She came close a few times cutting a hole into my shirt. I tsked her, and she went for my face.

--

(Jason's POV)

I couldn't sleep. Too much has been on my mind. I mean, Pierre has been attacking everyone ruthlessly. Kali has her own problems and cannot speak of them. We don't have a car, and the girls are well... they are themselves.

Kal and I have agreed something was not right, and we were in for something massive. We have coded our mind-speak, hoping Pierre wouldn't catch it... right off the bat. Kal can easily by-pass his security system he had on her head, but he is not her sirer.

I really need to find a different word! I growled to myself, I mean, ew. Blood. Gross!

/Shh./ I heard a light whisper like it was in my ear. I looked around and jumped down from my rafters. I went to my window in time to see Pierre walk out with Kali. My eyes scanned the premises. There was no wind, I knew that, yet the bushes and trees moved like there was one.

I walked out into the hall and down to the lobby. Just to see the first ugly vampire walk in with stealth, followed by two others a female and a young punk boy. I quickly ran up the stairs and knocked on everyone's door. We needed weapons.

/Kiss./ I said sending the message to Kal. Hoping she remembered it meant Vampires. /Sun./ she replied in a hushed sound. I gasped. To us, 'sun' meant no more. Who is she going to kill? Pierre?! I couldn't remember our code anymore as I searched frantically for weapons.

I remembered Garren had the fucking key to his weapons! A net gun, or nano-bots would be great about now.

I swore and just took a belt of daggers, and a crossbow. I ran back up the stairs only to hear screaming, and things being smashed. I reached the first landing and Scott was fighting three vampires on his own with a broken piece of bed. Glass from vases was smashed everywhere. I tackled one of the vampires, to help Scott out and threw him two stakes.

He was pretty scratched up but after dusting the idiot he ran down to get more weapons for himself.

I went back to the lobby and more than thirty vampires were in our house. I looked around in shock. We've never handled this many without the help of Kali... or I being who I was.

Carol screamed and I turned around just to see her neck in the clutches of a woman vampire with a tattoo over her eye.

My mind took me back to a place I hid from, ran from, protected others from...

-flash back-

I loved the night, it just made me feel free and protected.

Until They came in. They started only as ten, I believe. I saw them for the first time during prom. Looking for treats.

No one understood the deaths, but kept us behind closed doors as night approached. It was Summer and my friends and I were getting sick and tired of this. So one night we decided to look and help ourselves on killing these demons plaguing our city.

I mean we were all old enough to not be stupid and to run directly into their open mouths.

Garren did his research and helped us build weapons. As we knew, guns, from police did not work. But sharp pointy sticks... or a good electrocution could do the trick.

We gathered everything together. I ran off without Pierre, Scott, and Garren. I wanted to see my girlfriend Annie, before I did this. For closure reasons... in case for some reason, my nineteen year old self couldn't handle the job.

I crawled up the drain pipe and terrace to Annie's window. I softly knocked... it was three am and I usually came about one and stayed over. She woke up and opened the window.

"Jase, what are you doing here?" she said. She looked at me. I was wearing black, like a burglar.

"I'm just here to see you sweetie." I said and smiled.

"Just to say hi?" she looked doubtful at me. "Are you coming in?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"I've got things to do." I said, I felt so brave.

"Did you not hear about the vampires?" she asked nervously and looked around beneath me.

"Yep." I said.

She looked at me, like realization hit her.

"You are not going after them are you?!" she asked, her eyes big.

"Who else would?" I asked.

"The police, someone else!" she said.

I frowned slightly. "No worries baby, I've got my back covered."

She frowned. "You are not going. You are staying here." she commanded.

I looked at her brown eyes and pulled myself half into the window, "I love you." I said and kissed her lips before she could do anything. She looked at me, and I jumped down, landing by my bag. "Sorry..." I said into the night and ran off.

Just as I was passing another street, nearing the our meeting place I heard a scream, sounding like my name. I turned around, and a body was being dragged forcefully into an alleyway. I took out my dad's hunting knife from my bag and followed what ever or who ever that was.

I stuck my head around a garbage can and looked in. Two or three offenders were attacking a young woman... I watched carefully. It was Annie! I got up, and I heard her scream again. A head went down on her neck and she went limp.

I yelled, and before I knew it someone was behind me.

"My my, a little late to be out is it not?" the voice said. I was beginning to feel numb. "For you anyway..." he chuckled darkly.

I couldn't say anything.

"She was barely a snack you know. And not very good of a fighter. I like my snacks to have a little kick in them." he said in amusement, I could feel his cold breath on my neck. "Like you. A little too emotional.. but we'll be both happy in the long run. I a full stomach, you with your beloved," I was barely hearing him. "Dead."

Something pricked the left side of my neck. It burned and hurt like nothing else I have ever felt. I heard a super loud scream, and before I blacked out I heard angered cries and a body hit the ground.

-end Flash back-

I woke up from my lapse, and someone was behind me. I turned around and stabbed them. This was war!

I was always sick and tired of these things being on the planet making it more of a hell hole than it already is! Now this is even more personal. They are in my fucking house!

--

(Pierre POV)

Kali soon stabbed me with her dagger missing my heart entirely. I yanked out the offending metal and continued to fight her. I was slowly winning the battle as she fell to the ground and could not get up. Rolling around like a dieing wasp, trying to defend it's pathetic life.

My foot connected with her head and she stopped moving. Her breath was shallow and I knew she was out cold. I picked her up and started to walk away with her.

She moved slightly, and her elbow connected with the back of my head and I went down swearing. She scrambled out.

"Dumb freaking arse!" she screamed. "I know more than you!" she said. She grabbed her dagger and stabbed me, then kicked me down. Before I could react to any of this, the T-bar from the cart came down on me through my stomach. Narrowly missing my spine and embedding far into the dirt.

"You are going to regret what you did!" we yelled at each other.

She looked surprised.

"Stay!" she growled, her tears finally spilled. She was gone.

--

A/N: I am having fun with this now. Hopefully I can get a lot done very soon.

Yes this is a short chapter with a cliffhanger thing, but I'm getting tired being, 2 am right now and yeah, uh night. lol!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: there is a mention of Dirty... but in here his name is Dusty. Aren't I so clever and original on creating names?! Lol... jeeze.

-------

(back to Kali's POV)

I ran back to the mansion. Stupid freaking bastard!

I reached the stoop and a vampire flew out of a window and crashed to the ground. She had landed on the only bush that Dru couldn't keep alive and fell onto a thick branch dusting itself. I had my dagger in the ready. I was going to help kill all these demons before I go back for Pierre, him being in the position he is in I do not believe he can go very far.

I walked in and gasped, Garren was up against a wall four vampires trying to get at his neck. Scott trying to defend himself, as the vampires used his weapons against him. Jason was no where to be seen, and the girls looked like they were having fun. Except Carol... who I could not find either.

Again, I wished I had my Slayer powers. I was somehow able to poof to Garren's aid and battle three out of the four vampires. He zapped one dead, and the other three; only two were killed by my dagger.

I finally found Jason as I swept the mansion, in hopes of finding more vampires to take my rage out on, and his arms and torso were cut up pretty badly.

He leaned against the wall breathing heavily.

"They got Carol." he said.

I felt so bad. She was the youngest vampire, and she never learned her training from us. She was just strong. I felt even worse when I found her body. Her neck was bit open, and an ax was sticking from her front.

I looked away. I did not know where to place my rage. Pierre, myself, these vampires?!

Our house was covered in dust by the end of the night. Luckily Pierre won't be dusted by morning. Which reminded me I should go check on my little traitor.

Jackie was cleaning up the house, while Dru cleaned up wounds.

I told everyone I'd be back. I went to the dungeons and grabbed a pair of manacles and chains. I ran off to where Pierre had given up on getting out and he laid there eyes closed, his chest still moving up and down. I ignored his bloodied torso and smiled down at him grimly.

"Hello, Love." I said.

He opened his eyes, they narrowed.

"Say who is the best and I'll let you up." I said in a sing song voice.

"If you let me up I may have to kill you, my love." he growled.

"Already kinda on the dead side." I replied.

He sneered.

I clipped a chain to his neck, and if he were to run, it was tight enough it could cut into his skin. I took one maniacal and clipped it to on wrist. So his neck and arm were attached to each other.

I used my vampiric strength and took out the offending wooden piece. The blood slowly started to run faster.

Pierre looked down.

"Hmm... a hole." he looked up at me. "Wonder how long this will take to heal."

"About the same time line as you staying in the dungeons." I said and clipped both wrists behind his back and wrapped the chain around his body.

We walked through the front door, only Scott saw us as I dragged him down to the dungeons. I placed him on a bench and chained him to the wall in several places to keep him in place.

I took my dagger and ripped off his shirt and closed my eyes. The wound was sicker than I had imagined.

He was smiling, and I saw his sharp vampiric teeth. I groaned to myself.

I took another look at him. White as a sheet, then this huge gapping bloody hole. I looked at his chest and the burn mark Dracula gave him was still there. As ominous as ever. I sighed and went upstairs to check on everyone and to find enough gauze and supplies to care for the hole I made in my so-called fiance.

--

I came back up and Drusilla stayed in the dungeon to keep an eye on him. Everyone else was in the kitchen, Jackie was attempting to feed them. I sat down and hit my head on the surface of the island.

No one looked at me, but Jason put a hand on my shoulder.

I finally sat up.

"I hate life." I groaned. "And I'm like so apologetic about being alive and having to make you go through this hell."

Everyone looked down.

Jackie placed chicken noodle soup in front of us.

"Life is life. You can't apologize for it. You can apologize for choices... but if you think about it Kal, you made minimal choices to get you here. This is not your fault." she said.

"It's mine." Jason mumbled.

We looked at him.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Dude it's so not your fault." Scott said looking sure of himself.

Jason looked so torn.

"Dude, we agree it's not your fault." Scott repeated in frustration.

"Yeah there is no one to blame." Garren said.

Jason looked away, and got up leaving in a limping way. We sat there for a bit. I was getting down right angry. How could Jason blame this on himself? I mean, this whole thing is destiny's fault! --Until you see that I made Madeline bite me... which started this whole Pierre being a vampire, and we have lost Carol, and I'm not getting married to the man I love! I growled and went to go find Jason. He was in his room, laying on his bed instead of the rafters.

I walked in without knocking and sat on his bed.

"Jase." I said in concern. "We are right, this is not your fault. The higher powers wanted it this way, for some dumb reason." I said without adding that this was my fault now drop it. But I was trying to make him feel better.

He glanced at me before looking back at the ceiling.

"Kali, I started all of this." he said, his voice stony.

I looked at him, "If you want to start that..." I looked away, "Angelica started this... the lore of the slayer started this... this was meant to happen way before our time!" I said, not realizing I still did have anger issues over being the Slayer.

Jason sighed.

"Kali, no." he said. He kept staring at the ceiling. "It was me. Me and my stupid ideas when I was younger. If I just followed the rules--"

"Whatever happened has kept you alive today. If you did do what you were suppose to do I think you'd be more than the living dead, you would be dead." I said.

Jason sat up with not even a wince. "I saw my girlfriend die, I let one of my best friends die, I helped kill you, I then went looking for you. I started this!"

I looked at him. I was confused on his time line.

"Let him be killed or you killed your friend?" I asked.

Jason looked at me, "He died, on a mission we sent him on."

"So there was five of you?" I asked.

"He joined late, and was the first to die. So I guess, yes." he sounded bitter. "We don't talk of Dusty. He died before you came... right before actually."

I nodded in understanding.

"Just as you do not speak of Angelica." Jase said.

"I mention her." I said. "To remind me of what evil looks like... reminding me of what a dumb person I was and changed Pierre."

Jason looked at me, "I understand the cravings you have. I had them, and I'm sorry you couldn't control them. I did not teach you that."

"You couldn't teach me that if your meager life depended on it." I said with a slight chuckle. This was not a good time to start dumb jokes, way too dark of a moment.

"I should have though." he said.

"Even through the years after looking for me you did not teach me." I said. "Was that what was on your mind when you guys were looking for me?"

Jason looked away.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed and looked at me, "Nothing." he said.

"Nothing my foot. Something is bothering you!"

"I'm sorry I said you should not have existed." he said. "I was mad and--"

"You were right, but that does not matter. Maddie made me who I am today." I said. "But that has nothing to do with what we were talking about."

"Kinda... it does." Jason said, and sighed angrily. "And this IS my fault."

"Jason!" I said his name in exasperation.

"Kali Shut up!" he growled. "Since I was turned I felt empty and that was what kept me from biting more than half of the time. Then you found us, and you filled the void." he sounded ashamed. "When I turned you I felt I couldn't let you go. Then you left us. Everyone knew you did not stay in one place for long, but I pushed for the cure so we could find you. I started the search." he said, and he sounded so exhausted after, I felt bad. "Of course we got into the mess and Maddi turned you. I felt I finally was losing you to the powers and everything."

I put my finger to his mouth.

"Okay no more talking for you." I said. I felt confused and uncomfortable. "Not your fault. Nothing is your fault." I said in a growly voice, ideas were flying through my head. "Everything will be back to normal. I swear."

--

I had a friend of old whilst I was the lone Slayer. She was queen of the gypsies, before she became a priestess. I thought she'd be able to help.

I grabbed a few weapons from my room and began walking out of the house.

I passed Jackie.

"If I am not back by tomorrow night, and you-know-who acts up. Just stake him. He may not be who we all want him to be." I said, my heart finally fell to pieces. I bit my lip.

Jason caught me walking away with my stuff. He caught up to me.

"You are running away." he scoffed angrily.

"I'm finding a friend who may help us." I said stiffly.

"How are you getting there?" he asked.

I stopped and thought about it. "Bus." I said simply, my tried and true way of transportation.

"What can this friend do?" he asked.

"She may be able to help." I just said.

"Well then I'm coming too." Jason said.

I looked at him. He was still hurting from the fight... but the others were somehow stronger right now and so I guess they could look after Pierre well enough.

I shrugged.

--

Jason and I took a five hour bus trip to the village I last saw my friend in. I did not call her to inform of our arrival. We walked up to her apartment. I knocked. She opened the door and looked at me in confusion.

"Good day, Drea." I smiled. She looked like she was seeing a ghost, then she looked at Jason.

"Kali?" she said quietly.

I nodded.

She smiled brightly then hugged me tightly and showed us in. "How is Kali?" she asked a light accent on her voice.

"I'm good, Drea." I said.

"You have not changed at all." she said, and glance again at Jason. "What have you done?"

"Blood of a lamb." I replied as a joke. I soon became serious. "I have come unexpectedly to ask you a really huge favor."

She looked at me from getting tea bags from the cupboard, like I had phoned ahead of time. She turned around and put her hand on her hip.

Jason looked between us.

"Shall I put on tea for while we discuss, or is this too serious of a favor?" she asked us.

Jason stood in front of me, "It's life or death."

"Oh." Drea looked into her cupboard. "Biscuts will be needed too then... and candles." She grabbed a box. "Kali, could you go into the cupboard under my china cabinet and get five candles and set them up in the den?"

I did what I was asked, Jason followed me. He looked so confused, but I loved how she welcomed me like eight years of silence had not passed between us.

/Kali./ he said in a warning tone. /She is rational./ I replied. /It seems to me you have not told her you are a vampire. And tea and cookies during a discussion on life or death?!/ he said in confusion. /Jase, she is a gypsy. You mention soul and it is all serious. Lives are not particularly important, especially if they are demons./ I said.

I sat on her sofa and Jason sat beside me. Drea soon walked in with a tray of cups and cookies.

"So what would you like to say?" she asked setting the tray on a small table beside the coffee table with the candles.

"Uh, first I'd like to say something." I said. She looked at me placidly. "I'm a vampire."

She looked up at me like I was lying. "Creature of the night? Yet you wear the cross of Jesus, and you walk in light. Kali, I have known you for a few years now, you have taught me about vampires. You cannot be one."

"She is." Jason said.

I looked at him. "Well--"

Drea snapped at Jason, "Who are you to say that?!"

"I was her sirer." he said.

"His name is Jason, and he speaks the truth, he is one of my sirers." I said.

Drea gasped and narrowed her eyes, "You have joined an occult!"

"No. We are vampires." he said.

"You are an Ex-vampy." I pointed out. Drea was mumbling under her breath. "Drea, please listen. Jason and his friends found this half cure. During the process of our sireing, we somehow kept our souls and the cure just reversed the strength and powers vampires have. Until you are turned into a full--"

"Kali! Slayers cannot be vampires. You are the Slayer." she said, glaring at Jason.

I sighed, "Not anymore. I died." I looked at her face. "A girl Rebeka is the new Slayer. I was turned, and the cure only helped me restore my soul." I watched as she was finally listening. "I have teeth, I have their power, but I can walk in the sun because the demon is not in my body. Just the transformation has stayed on my body."

She took a sip of her tea and looked at me from behind the cup. She put it down with shaking hands.

"What would you like me to do about it?" she asked in a weird voice.

"It's not me..." I said and Jason sighed. "I turned my boyfriend... and their cure does not work."

Drea looked at Jason then at me.

"I need help to know if he is okay or not. It doesn't feel right." I said.

She looked down. "I was hoping this included my crystal ball." she sighed. "But obviously not. For freeing me from the vampires, and letting me keep my band, I am in debt. What do you need me to do?" She stared at me. "Do you want me to permanently restore his soul? Or trap the demon? Or somehow try and make him human again?" she listed seemingly impossible tasks.

"Gypsies can do that?" Jason asked, sounding impressed.

"We are nomads, we have no boundaries." Drea said.

"I was hoping you would be able to help me turn him back somehow." I said.

"Well what is wrong with him?" she asked. "Is it that he is Vampire? Or is it the power that controls him? Or is it that he is just an ass? What am I turning?"

"He is vampire." I said. "I want him back."

"Ahh." she smiled at me and got up from the sofa. She looked around her house, Jason and I shared glances. She pulled out a glittering dagger in a black leather sheath. "You are his sirer, so you cover this with your blood, say the incantation I am about to give you, and stab him in the heart."

Jason jumped at the word stab.

I looked at her.

"He may or may not die, depending on your connection between you two." she said. She then showed us the door, handing me a piece of paper.

We both stared at closed door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jason looked really sick on the way home. But I bet I felt worse. I mean... "He may or may not die." by my hand. I mean I love Pierre... and it was hard to hate him, ...his body, so I could see the vampire.

I read over the piece of paper the spell was on, hoping it was telling me a different way to cure the man I love. I mean, the Slayer would kill the demon, no matter what. I would not have fallen in love with a vampire!... before.

I sighed and looked over at Jason. How much different would it be if my sire was my love? This question did not stay long in my head.

I sighed.

The slayer would kill, but what would Kali Matson do? My former, boyfriend-less, sixteen-year-old-self do? Which is a dumb question, because it was like twenty years ago! But she rose to any challenge, a trait I kept with me as Slayer. A trait that made me kill Angelica... though she did not kill my parents. She lured them into a false sense of security and made everyone else in our vampire community to kill my parents. Just like Pierre tried to do.

What difference is my current situation to my old feud?

I can change him back, hopefully, with Drea's magick.

Jason woke me up to change buses. He did not look any better than before, and it was almost morning. Good thing I did not tell him I gave Jacqueline permission to kill him in a few hours.

--

I got back and Jason couldn't even look at me before I rushed to the dungeons. I knew if I talked to Pierre it would only incapacitate me, somehow, either with love or hate. I yelled at Drusilla to get out, and she was too stunned that I had to push her out.

I was very angry at everyone, why did this have to happen. Really?! What good will come of this, but my guilty conscience? I paced the room, Pierre watching me quietly.

Ahh! I cannot runaway from this, for once. What am I to do?

"Are you here to kill me or not?" Pierre asked, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" I said. I could already tell he was having fun with my torment that I was creating myself.

"You are just being weak." he told me. I growled. "I mean, if you were strong like the Slayer I'd be dead already."

That was my thought... but instead I said, "I'm not the Slayer anymore." with confidence.

"You are not going to re-live that powerful feeling?" he asked me.

"Just shut up." I groaned. What am I going to do?! I asked myself.

I looked at the bloody cloth around his torso. What if that wound would just kill the human Pierre?

"How are you healing?" I asked, my heart ached.

He laughed.

"You know perfectly well you can't turn me back to a weak human." he chuckled darkly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well we have one way to find out." I smiled grimly.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. I went up and unlocked his chains for him. He got up and looked at me with surprise. I unsheathed the dagger, and he watched me curiously.

"Ooh is there going to be a sacrifice?" he asked, looking at my jeweled weapon with big eyes.

I looked down at my hand, and ripped it open with the dagger. My crimson dripped along the blade. "My blood is your blood, my curse is yours." I said out loud, then threw the dagger with force and accuracy into Pierre's heart. He looked down in shock.

"You--"

"What with my word I do command, lift thee curse on thy heart and be free." I interrupted him with the spell. I went up to him and shoved him down pushing the dagger in further. He was waiting to be dusted, but it did not come. I wrenched out the offending metal and then he screamed. I dropped the dagger and took off my ring, it clinked against the dagger as it hit the ground.

--

I'm a menace. I said to myself as I walked out the door. Even if he survives or not. I'm liable to do this again. How can I live with myself if I were to hurt anyone else. Actually kill my beloved, if he does make it through whatever the spell does.

I looked down at my bloodied hands.

Who am I?

A vampire creep, a hunter? I know I am not the Slayer. A slayer has more control, I had more control as a halfy. Now... what am I? A demon. Jackle and Hyde? Some-THING not to be trusted.

I will hurt no one else.

I said to myself. I took out my silver dagger, and looked at it glinting in the evening's light. I placed it to my heart, closed my eyes and plunged it into my flesh. I did not scream for too much pain surrounded me, I took one gasp of air and then nothing.

--

(Jason's POV)

We buried everyone today. Pierre, with Kali's ashes, and Carol.

I can't believe I saw everyone die!

I was too late to save Carol, and only was able to kill her killer. I went to find Kali after she stormed out, only to see her stab herself and turn to dust. Pierre did not make it through the night, and we could not get to a hospital fast enough.

So here we are, in the middle of a grove in the forest, burying our friends. This was our second time, us Hunters, burying a friend. I mean, we had to do some kind of service for Dusty, he was a brave soul. Our priest even helped us, keeping an eye on the body. He being the only human able to talk to the vampires with little or no confrontation.

Well despite how hellish life was, I kind of miss home. Miss my bed, my parents, my street, the friends who did not get eaten; turned; or fled. Now in the new life we created, nothing seems better, just the same or difficult.

We left the graves, with flowers across the dirt and makeshift crosses made from logs. We intend to buy headstones.

I left to my room and did not come out for a week. Dru kept trying to make me eat, but I couldn't stomach anything. I busied myself watching Scott and Garren put their hearts and souls into the car, also I stared at my ceiling a lot from my bed. By the end of my brooding week I could jump back onto my rafters, and the car was finally done.

It was different now. Carol was not around baking stuff and making us play games. Kali wasn't around to practice with. Pierre was not here to be our friend, and... Arg! I was friends with him since grade ten! I mean that was almost thirty years of friendship. All lost because Kali messed up. I messed up! I brought us here, I made us find her. I am a complete fuck up! Why the hell did I think there was anything close to a life with her?!

The one day I decided to interact with anyone else, was a day I'd like to have happened a month ago. Before any of this happened. When Pierre and Caroline were safe, Kali was sane. When we were still a band planning on touring, and able to go to the stupid wedding they have been planning for like five years for fuck sakes!

I answered the door, and looked onto a familiar, beautiful face.

"Hi." she smiled.

I looked at her straightened black hair, dark skin, and honey eyes.

"You are very hard people to find!" she said then asked. "May we come in?"

I blinked and looked over at the man beside her. Tall with short brown hair frosted with bleach. He looked older than her and I don't remember either of their names.

"Jason?" she looked at me, and waved her hand in front of my face. I shook my head. "Garren?" she tried, with a slight frown. The man looked at us funny.

"No... no, you were right the first time." I found my voice.

She smiled again, "Oh you must remember me! Rebekka, The Slayer."

It all came to light again, and I nodded, and let them in.

"This is my watcher Jeremy." she pointed to the man who nodded curtly to me.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

She looked around the mansion, "Nice place you have here!" she said.

"Especially for what work you are in." Jeremy said, looking at our banister.

"The girls take care of that." I said.

"How are the vampiresses?" Bekka asked, Jeremy looked a bit shocked.

I shrugged.

"Haven't done bad have they?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"How is Kali? Is she out or something?" Bekka asked.

I stopped in my tracks and swallowed. Just as I was stunned by her name, Garren walked in and gave Jeremy a weird look.

"Who the hell is this?" he looked at me and pointed to the man.

"I am Rebekka's Watcher, Jeremy." he introduced himself.

Garren looked at Bekka for the first time and blushed. He mumbled an apology.

"I've just dropped by to make sure I did not miss and was invited to the wedding." she informed Garren and I.

Garren looked at her in confusion.

"What wedding?" he looked at all of us.

He and Scott kind of put force into forgetting what our life was suppose to be. A big happy family, instead of a group of five lost people.

"Kali was promised too last time I checked. I wanted to go to a Hunter's wedding. Did something happen?" Bekka looked between us. Jeremy looked at her in a doubtful way.

I looked away but Garren's eyes grew big and misty before casting them to the floor.

"Kind of yeah." we mumbled together.

"She ran away again didn't she?!" Bekka sounded angry.

We shook our heads.

"She, and Pierre are dead." I said.

Bekka put a hand to her mouth.

"A great warrior like her?!" she sounded surprised before turning mad. "Who the fuck took her out?!"

"She committed suicide." I said. "After killing Pierre by accident."

Garren looked at them, "Kind of a Romeo and Juliet story... if Romeo was a blood thirsty vampire, and Juliet was bi-polar."

Tears came to her eyes, and Jeremy just stared at us.

"Want to sit down?" Garren offered.

We all watched Bekka and Jeremy argue on letting us come back with them to America. The girls were all up for it, and well Scott, Garren, and I have not discussed it, at all. We were content until last month's festivities occurred.

Jeremy gave us such a look that I wanted to hit it off his face.

"I bet we have a better facility than you do." Drusilla said.

"Better weapons." Jack said.

"We are a hundred years your senior!" Dru said.

"The guys have been at this Twelve years longer than you."

"They are only ten years older than you."

I watched as the girls cut in to defend us. They really wanted to move, without being stow-ways.

"Garren is really good at making the top equipment needed at minimal cost and stealage." Scott informed them.

I glanced at him.

Jeremy looked at Bekka in exasperation.

"The council will not allow it!" he said for like the fifth time.

We all looked at him angrily, and he did not shrink.

"Okay look," I said finally. "I saw no council care about where Kali was going. Why should we give a rat's ass about if they care if we join or not?"

Jeremy's mouth closed.

"What happened to her watcher?" Scott asked.

"I want to say Angel killed him." I said, remembering her say something along those lines.

"We did not even know she was The Slayer until recent years." Jeremy said. "We did not know the circumstances of Angelica's watcher's death, and thought it was Angelica doing Kali's work."

Scott stared at the man. "Dude, your council sucks." he said.

Jeremy looked angered by this.

Bekka just shook her head.

"And I'm not saying Slayer work is pansy work or anything, but we don't have mystical powers or anything and we can keep up fine." Scott said.

"Yeah, I mean, they are very good fighters." Dru said.

"They beat Count Dracula." Jack mentioned.

"And a Collin dude!" Dru said.

I shook my head, and sighed. We still have not told them exactly about the Dandies.

"See, Jer, they can help us more than you know. They were best friends to the Slayer, and they understand us more than any other person could." Bekka said. "We need them."

--

A/n: now I'm officially stuck, and it doesn't help they are short chapters. So even though I killed off characters, I do not know how to go from here. Any ideas or preferences? Review please!

Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(Jason's POV)

Drusilla and Jaquelin made all of our arrangements. Rebeka stayed over with Jeremy until we were able to go. Jeremy was a nice fellow after about the third day of living with us. Scott showed off the car, Garren explained his weaponry, I practiced with Beka, and the girls showed they were nice people and that not all Vampires are dumb and ruthless.

Beka readily helped us pack, even though Mister-stick-in-the-mud-Jeremy was still against our move. But as Beka has said, repeatedly, that the States is crawling with vamps. They all like the idea of the land of opportunity, and less of the old country whom will still hang/stake/mutilate you if accused of black magick crap. Which I remember Collin saying something along those lines when he was trying to convince me to become a Dandy.

God I hated that Bastard! Which makes me hate the fact my home was his domain and that we are going back. But home is home and I do miss it.

The day before we left for a boat back to America, Dru and Jack went up to Garren, Scott, and I.

"Will there be still be Dandies in America?" Jackie asked.

We looked at each other.

"I hope not." I said angrily.

Garren looked at them, "American Vampires like to form gangs or clique bands, and not be as mindless as the Vampires here are."

Dru looked at him like she was going to take his head off his shoulders.

"We are mindless vampires?" Jack looked at him in anger.

Scott looked away trying to find an escape route.

"I--" Garren started.

"May I ask who almost took you five out in one weekend? Who had an operation that kept us alive for centuries?" Dru asked. "We lived like vampires should, we are not lion-like predators. We do not look for more territory than what we need. What you have in America are the brainless offs."

"Gangs? They are just looking to be killed. I mean, we kept you alive quite well in the past five years." Jack said.

"If you keep in mind the weakness of the gangs, you'll kill them no problem. Like Kali--" Dru stopped talking. She looked at the ground angrily.

The girls had a different reason to hate Kali. She was suppose to look after the vampire girls, be in charge as their former Master, Drucula, had done. Kali's actions were like abandoning children in a forest. It's really amazing how the girls still don't know much about the world... being couped up in a castle for more than a few centuries can do that to you.

"--had. Yeah we get it." I groan angrily out.

"I mean, vampires in gangs are not friends or family. They just wander in a pack group trying to figure out how to get to the top." Jack said. "It's different in a home or working with friends. Like you guys. Jason was a super good guy and you guys kept that with him when he turned. Giving you guys more of the upper hand in keeping together and not caring if someone was leader."

"We just have to keep that up with Mister Jeremy." Dru rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I do wish I could eat him."

We smiled grimly at her.

"If he were turned, I think he'd still be a prick." we turned to the voice, and Beka walked in, she smiled at us. "This is the only thing I envied about Kali; you guys." She sat beside Scott. "You guys have to be better than a watcher. Learning together and not being told what to do."

"It was okay." Scott said. "Though Jason was bossy."

"Only when I didn't have Gar's concotion!"

"No, you were bossy during school too." Garren said and looked away.

I looked at them, "No."

"Kind of yeah, Mr Leader." Scott laughed

"You always told us what to do." Garren said. "Human, Vamp, halfy... did not stop you from being the boss."

I looked away.

Beka laughed, "Well Jeremy needs some competition. So by all means lead us and make Jer take the rear. It'll make him learn something. I mean he does everything by the text!"

"I don't think there is a text for our line of work." Garren said.

Beka stared at him, "The libraries in here don't compare to what we have on hunting vampires and other demons back at Council HQ."

"Well..." Garren looked away.

"Yeah." Beka said. She looked like she wanted to say something else but she kept her mouth shut.

Jackie looked around, "So as we understand that being a Slayer is a legacy, but how did Kali slip through the cracks if it seems so tight knit and hard not to be found out?"

"Yeah... like Dracula barely found out, and he keeps track of All vampires and The Slayers."

Beka looked shocked and shrugged her shoulders in an unknowing way.

--

(Garren's POV)

The boat ride was not that interesting. Except that Jason got sea sick and would not come on deck. The girls have never been on the sea, they have just seen it. So they sat on the deck and looked out while Drusilla told us how Caroline loved the water, how she discussed her trip from Pennsylvania to Europe.

The vampire girls are so amazing. I could never imagine being alive for more than my time. But five hundred years in a castle and pillaging villages and destroying lives just to keep yours. I was just amazed.

As a vampire myself... I found myself living each day carefully and not going out to do a shit load of dangerous things. I was happy just from not being dead... almost like how I was when all of this started.

Fifteen, hanging out with seniors (Jason and Pierre) at school, and playing video games with Scott after school. I mean carefree life, until the deaths started to happen, and my first and last Prom. God! My life changed drastically at such a young age. All our lives changed.

The first guy I punched was a vampire! I made weapons for under-aged children. I volunteered to being against the vampires while everyone else fled, got eaten, or turned. I look back and think, How dumb was I?

_I watched from a corner. Kali sat at a desk, lamp light just catching her face, but it was pointed at a paper on the surface. She was writing something. I was not sure if I was to read over her shoulder, ask her, or just talk to her._

_"Dear diary, I gained powers." I heard her voice say. "I have Angelica's powers. Her speed, strength I would not normally have, I have agility I never possessed. I feel like a freak. I do not want to live. I thought all of what has happened was just an adrenaline rush. The rush of the kills. The fact I was running from the law no one was to know I existed after their deaths. That I killed my best friend. And now this?! I want to kill, like I am suppose to._

_"I hate it. I hate this. Hate this birth right! Why was I given her powers? To be like a Slayer. Why am I given this lonely task. Her watcher never clued me in with what this whole task was about. He only gave me resources and instruction so I could save my own skin. But what is a Slayer? Are we only here to kill? Do we have another purpose?" Kali looked up and searched the room we were in._

_I wanted to walk out of the shadows, talk to her, or something!_

_She pulled out from the desk and went around to sit on it. She stared directly at me. The light making creepy shadows on her face._

_"Have I been placed on this earth just to rot? To be challenged somehow, to prove I would just fail?" she sounded like she was asking me. "Fail myself, fail whom I'm suppose to protect and love? Fail my destiny? Why have I been left with this job? Why me?!"_

_I opened my mouth but nothing came out._

_"Why!" she screamed her eyes were mad beneath her hair._

_I could not speak. Could not answer her, even if I did not know the answer._

_"A Slayer is alone, always alone!" she screamed and flipped the desk, her papers froze in mid-air instead of floating down to the ground._

_I could feel her pain and anger. I did not know how to help her!_

_Pierre walked out of the shadows._

_"You are not alone, never alone." he said. "We are here for you."_

_I watched this silently._

_"Right Garren?" Pierre turned to me._

_I nodded. "You were meant to find us." I found my voice. "So you were not alone."_

_She glared at both of us._

_"I'm sorry you were alone." Pierre hugged her._

I woke up confused, and the boat lurched. I looked around the furnished room and yawned.

I walked up to the deck and looked at the water sloshing against the boat. My eyes unfocused looking over the blue sky and watered horizon.

I began thinking back to my dream, as clear as water and as real as the sunrise. Was it Kali or just my imagination? If it could mean anything, what is the message? Did Jason have the same dream? Did anyone have the same dream? My eyes open by the touch of another. I looked over my shoulder and Dru was standing by my side.

"Whats up, Gar?" she asked.

I blinked slowly and looked at her thoughtfully. "I dunno." I replied, then looked back across the bright horizon.

"You seem distracted... or deep in thought." she informed me.

"I thought Maddi was the mind reader." I said.

Dru looked away. "You are an open book."

I smiled to myself but did not look at her.

"If I did have her powers, I'd be able to tell you who you were thinking of." she said and sighed.

I looked back at her, "Who? How do you know it is a who I'm thinking of?"

"Everyone has different looks. Contemplating with ones-self about your own safety has a different effect on facial features than if you were thinking on someone else's... like someone you love or once loved." she said. "Compared to thinking on what you are going to have for breakfast."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Anyways, I still get frustrated how you are the only one who has asked about our powers and still cannot remember: Jack, can multiply; I have strength; Carol was suggestive; and Madeline could read minds." Dru shook her black hair and gave a small sad smile.

I looked back at the water before sighing and turning to directly look at her.

"Does Dracula ever contact you from the grave?" I asked.

Dru jumped and looked at me like I was insane.

"Besides nightmares, no, nothing." she said. "Why would you ask such a horrid question?!" with a hint of anger in her voice.

I sighed angrily again. "It's nothing." She gave me a weird look but left me alone.

I really did not know what exactly to say or do. Talk to Jason... Beka, or Jeremy. Though Jeremy sounds like a clueless guy. I mean, technically I had already read up on 'slayers' in the beginning. It was a minor coincidence. Hence why I kept an eye on her. The only one to understand her background. God, it must have looked like I liked her when we first met, following her around like that... but Jason liked her. He was one of those guys who is all talk and no action when it came to new girls.. and then when he was a vamp, he was just scary. All growly and stuff.

I looked up into the sky and walked down to the mess hall, trying to stop thinking about Jason. Keep my head on the dream, and not about what pain Jason has been going through.

Scott caught up with me but we did not say a word to each other. We were not mad at each other but, ever since the deaths we've just been quieter. I mean the car below deck... well I built the weapons and Scott built and painted the rest. We barely said a word to each other while rebuilding it. Probably because we told ourselves before all of this when we started to re-build it, that we'd teach Kali and the girls how to drive. No chance of that happening.

Jason came out and kept up with us without a hello. I glanced over at him. He is taking this the hardest. I think he is still on guilt or bargaining, like it was his fault. Myself, it was denial, anger, and now I think I'm on acceptance... Scott, even though he is my friend I can't read his thoughts, maybe he is all of the above: anger, denial, grief, acceptance, bargaining... who knows. Morning and bargaining over Pierre and Carol, angry and grieving over Kali? I do not know.

Maybe I should keep this to myself...

(Scott's POV)

So everyone looks like they are not ready to face the world. And I am already in the ranks too. I mean this is so surreal. Our foursome is now a broken threesome. It is really insane. I can't even calm down. I can not sleep... except last night. But I am not too sure if I was asleep or not.

Like how real is it for a dead person to come visit you in your dreams? It's not. Especially if Kali is telling me it is her fault. She screwed up her destiny, dragging us into this. Apologizing for taking Pierre away. I mean it was not her fault. She was our friend... right? We followed her like true friends would and I personally think we have lengthened her life span. A shame she had to end it though. A crime to let Pierre die! To let Carol befall her worse enemy!

Man I just wish everything was back to normal.

A.N: Okay yes bad idea to kill off characters, I get it. Since it has taken me this long to get this stupid chapter done and updated. Now near done the middle of the next chapter, so it may be up soon. And I do hope I am getting across my idea through this chap, and if not, please bear with me I do have a plan! Lol.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay well, now I have no other reason to not finish this story (or any other one), but laziness. For I work no more, or have a life (for about two more months!). Anyway, this is going slowly but I'm getting back into the groove and I believe I know what I'm doing with this story, WITHOUT killing off anymore characters who seem important... (again stupid move on my part.).

Okay I have a random question.. has anyone else but me noticed my small mess up of Rebeka's name changing with 2 k's, and her watcher is now a guy... or was always suppose to be a guy? Okay, just something I picked up and has now confuzzled me. Lol.

Anyway. Enjoy. I will try and update more often... hopefully... (I apologize about the short chapter, though none of them are really long.)

**Chapter 11**

(Jason's POV)

We were making port in a few hours. We didn't eat during our two day trip, even though we sat in the mess hall. I couldn't even stomach anything, not just because of my grief, but I get sea sick. I've been kind of hiding in my room for the past forty hours.

Beka did not even come to see me, I am kind of disappointed about that. Drusilla did, and she did not make me feel any better. Talking about how we should brighten up, going back to our home country and stuff.

My home country is being run out by the living dead, and has caused me and my friends so much grief. Yes, that thought would make me feel so much better right now.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Going back. Maybe it was too dangerous. Maybe we are safer back in Europe...

I looked at the wall; even it looked like it was moving. I closed my eyes.

_"So you think going back is a bad idea?" Pierre's voice echoed._

I opened my eyes and looked around, listening and nothing came back to me. I sighed and shook my head. I rested my head on the pillow and let my eye lids black out the room.

_"Are we alone if we go back? Fighting a cause that is difficult; where many more have disappeared." Pierre's voice asked._

_"No?" I replied. _I opened an eye and looked around closing it again. _"But what do you mean by we?" _I asked. Okay I'm either REALLY sick, or I'm talking to a dead person.

_"You always thought there was an I in Team, Jason." _Pierre said. _"I am sure there are others fighting with us."_

I scrunched up my face in thought. _"You were always innovative."  
"I'm dead, kind of have to be." he said._

_"How is Kali?" _I asked.

Pierre left.

I sat up and looked around, expecting an apparition of Pierre giving me that sad 'boy, you're dumb.' look like he did back in high school. I sighed and swung my legs over the bed, only for the boat to lurch and me running to the washroom.

(Scott's POV)

We made port, and Jason was the first to shore sitting on a bench with his head between his legs. I chuckled at this while helping Jackie with her luggage. As I stepped onto land, even though we were not in Chicago, I felt like I was home. I looked around and everything came back to me.

When I first met Pierre, Garren, and lastly Jason. They were all awesome, even when Jay accidentally got turned into a vampire, in reality starting all of this. I sighed, and took in the air similar to Chicago's.

(flash back)

We were catching vampires tonight... and I shot one of Garren's electric net guns at an attacking vampire, paralyzing it. Loading it up for the next shot, my gun locks and I cannot load it. Garren sees my problem and loads up his, but too late...

Just as the vampire breaks the glass of Pierre's car to get to him Jason tackles the stupid vamp and stakes her.

Jason looks at us in disappointment.

"You call yourselves hunters?" he scoffed angrily, and he jumped off the sea cliff.

We looked at each other, and Pierre yells out.

"Well next time you be the bait!"

(End flashback)

I chuckle some more to myself. We were so funny and stupid when we were younger.

Man I miss Pierre.

He was the only one who did not get bit while we were in the States. The only one of us who was able to keep his head in the fight without going all scardy or wigging out because he got mad. Nope, good ol' Pierre was really there for us, despite that we put him in danger a lot.

I look over at Garren who was trying to balance his bag and Drusilla's. I would not be that surprised if Dru proposed to him... she really likes him. But poor Garren, all the vampire girls tried to hook up with him. The one with the pink hair, green hair, dreaded hair girl, the one who liked lollipops, Kali... we think, and now Drusilla. Poor, poor, dude.

Garren looked back at me, like he knew I was thinking about him. I looked away and went to find Beka.

Jeremy turned to me, "Make sure you have all of your things. My contact is on the other side of the city."

I nodded.

Jason jogged up with Beka carrying his things.

"Are you sure you are okay?" she asked him.

He nodded, trying to shake off his embarrassment. He was never that good with boats; planes on the other hand, he loved to fly... weird opposites.

We threw our stuff in two... "automobiles", as Jer told us to do. Man, there is a difference living in Europe and hearing all the other accents and languages, compared to being in the States. Which, now that I think of it, I really want to tackle Jer and pretend I thought he was a vamp so he'd just shut up!

I sat beside Garren in the back, with Dru in the front being impressed by the passing buildings of New York.

We walked into a fairly fancy apartment with a butler, taking our belongings and putting it onto a cart. A maid showed us our rooms. There were four huge rooms in the upstairs. Us guys in one with one big bed and a fairly big bunk bed. I dibbsed the top bunk first and Jason bounced on the queen bed. The girl vampires shared a room with two queen beds, and Beka got her own room with a king sized bed. Jeremy also got his own room, so happy his contact did not stick him with us.

I shoved my stuff in the walk in closet before walking around. The place was really amazing. Huge, shiny, and echoing...

I walked up stairs where the butler and maid's room were. Then I walked down into the lobby and looked into a few rooms, the study and dining room. The study had a bed in it... which seemed odd to me.

Wandering into the kitchen there was a lady tying up a roast. I tripped into a chair and made a clatter. I hissed to myself.

She looked up, her eyes were green and she had short fire-red hair.

"Hello." she smiled, she had a light English accent.

"Hi." I said, and felt awkward.

"Let me guess.." she said, and wiped her hands on the brown apron she had on her. "You are one of the hunters."

I looked at her not really impressed.

"Scott?" she guessed.

This time I was shocked.

She smiled again.

"I'm Winnie. Jer's contact." she said, and sat down to look at me.

I smiled, "I was expecting another stuffy shirt." I said, then regretted what came out of my mouth.

Winnie did not smile, "There are a few watchers who are not so prim and proper."

"You included?" I guessed.

She shook her head, "Never would I be a watcher. I'm a demonologist."

I looked around, "A Demonologist?" I repeated.

She nodded. "You know imps, gargoyles, goblins, changelings, zombies, werewolves..." she looked at me. "I thought you were a hunter. Wouldn't you know about summoned beasts and demons?"

"Vampire-hunter." I said for an explanation.

"I see." she said. "No wonder you would be friends with Rebeka."

I felt awkward again.

Garren cautiously walked in and smiled at me and Winnie.

"So, who lives here?" he asked looking around.

"Me." Winnie said. "I'm Winnie Campbell."

"Nice to--" Garren started but was interrupted by a crash. We all ran out of the kitchen to see Jackie sitting on top of Jason at the bottom of the stairs.

"God woman, get off me!" Jason cried out. Jackie gingerly got off him.

"Sorry..." she said. "I guess, that was more of someone else's specially."

We stared at them, and Winnie gave us a look.

Drusilla slid down the banister, "I smell roast about to be cooked."

I stared at Dru, this move obviously got the girls all excited.

I went to bed early. Jason was off on a walk with Jackie and Beka, while Garren went through Winnie's books with Dru watching him. I stared at the ceiling my eyes drifting close.

_'Is the war happening?' Pierre's voice asked in my head._

I jumped. Okay first Kali, now Pierre... I look around, and no one was around.

"Pierre?" I looked around for him.

Nothing. I laid back and slowly closed my eyes.

_'It had not happened yet, has it?' Pierre asked._

_'No?'_ I replied.

Pierre hummed to himself almost happily.

_'Are you like there, or am I imagining you?'_ I asked.

Pierre laughed, then I heard nothing.

I opened my eyes and looked around again. I sat up and felt very insecure. I got up and went to look for a tv.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Garren's POV)

It's our third day here, and I'm feeling really bad that Winnie gave up her room for us. Partly because I can't get to her library! She has volumes, I remember skimming through in high school... before I met Jason... and during.

_I was sitting in a chair with a net gun in my hands watching Jason practice in the training room back in Chicago. I looked around, and Kali was watching him as I was. But I don't know if Jason knew about her, he was really in his own world._

_'Stupid vampire. Acting like a human, looking like a human...' I heard Kali's voice, but she wasn't moving her lips. 'I hate this job. Why do these stupid boys befriend such a monster?'_

_I looked at Jason and he was already putting up a new punching bag, the other one on the side bleeding out sand._

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' she growled and walked into the room and circled Jason, studying him. 'I'm not allowed to hurt humans, that much I know. So why did these idiotic boys choose to make my life harder?'_

_I was trying to watch her to see if I was visible, or if she was visible to Jason._

_'Why was I chosen to do this? This hard, stupid, and life ruining job?!' Kali thought, her dagger slid from her sleeve and pointed it at Jason. Moving it to and fro like she was deciding how to carve him. 'I'm not suppose to have friends.' she groaned, her eyes going misty._

_She charged at Jason, and she stopped mid-cut throat. She slipped her dagger back in her sleeve again and walked away. Jason looked at me._

_"God, wake up Garren." he said._

"Garren, Garren--" my name was being repeated. "Garren, get up, we're back." the now female voice said to me.

I groaned and opened my eyes. Winnie's beige sweater was by me. I got up and felt the page of the book I fell asleep on stick to the side of my face. Winnie slid the book from under me.

I looked around tiredly, then realized I fell asleep in Winnie's study/bedroom.

"Oh God... sorry." I said then yawned.

Winnie laughed at me. "It's alright. Did you find any good reads?"

I stifled another yawn. "No not really." I thought back to my dream. "How many books do you have on Vampires?"

Winnie looked at me then pointed to a wall. "That whole section."

I looked and my mouth dropped.

"But I'd look at them later." she said. "It's two in the morning, you should head to bed."

I nodded, then took another glance at the volumes. I got up and walked up the winding stairs. Jason was just coming out from Beka's room. He saw me and smiled.

"You missed a nest of vamps!" he said.

I nodded, sleep taking a hold of me again.

"Like I mean a NEST, there was twelve!" Jason sounded excited again, like when he was eighteen. A year before he got bitten.

"Did you get them?" I asked, sounding half interested.

"Yes." Jason said. "You should have seen Beka, she was amazing."

I chuckled to myself. He was always interested in dangerous women.

"That's great. I'm happy we have a good slayer with us." I said. "But I'm really tired Jason. So I'm going to header out, have a good night."

I woke up late, and felt I needed to look through those books. I went downstairs and ignored breakfast. I pulled out the first book and flipped through it. I stopped and stared at this one passage.

"A slayer is not a slayer until she is dead." I read quietly out loud to myself. I read more and only to find out it was a story about a Slayer's death.

I stared at the passage. Thinking about the undeadness of how Kali was. I groaned and sat in Winnie's chair. A headache started to form above my eyebrows, I rubbed the spot.

Usually things like this wouldn't bother me... but, this was confusing. I thought to myself.

Kali was not dead... and was only partly undead for the last twelve years. But Rebeka told Kali; who also told us, she had a moment of death and now she is THE slayer. BUT Kali was NOT dead!

I got up again and browsed through the books. I was looking for anything that may say that having two active slayers living in the same time frame was possible. Which did not seem likely, since APPARENTLY, myths; legends; and prophecies are true.

I didn't notice Winnie walk in and stare at me from the doorway, until she said something.

"And I thought you were still sleeping."

I jumped and looked up, before blushing.

"Drusilla just went up to see if you were awake." she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, that woman was starting to get on my nerves.

Winnie came over, "Finding anything?"

I looked up, "Not really..." I said. "Have you ever heard of a Slayer who was turned, not just killed?" I asked.

"Unheard of." Winnie said, looking down at me. She went over and pulled up a foot stool in front of a red winged chair... reminding me of the mansion. She sat down in front of me. "Vampires are here to make more monsters, and kill. If they made a Slayer one of them... all hell would break loose. The scales would tip."

I felt like rolling my eyes. I admired Winnie up until this point, because obviously she did not do recent research.

"Okay." I said. "I know that. But what would happen if a Slayer was part of the undead race?"

"She would be one of the strongest vampires known... I would imagine." Winnie told me.

I nodded. I excused myself, only for Dru to tackle me.

"You ARE coming hunting with us tonight. No nose in the books." she said and steered me to the kitchen. Reminding me I was hungry.

"Okay fine, Dru." I said, and she pushed a roast beef sandwich in front of me.

* * *

I woke up to Jason and Scott with weapons strapped to themselves.

"Come on sleepy head!" Scott said, and pulled me up. I groaned and got up. Jason putting some of my own weapons in my hands.

"You could like let me at least get my glasses!" I said shoving the stun gun back at him. Grabbing my glasses from the bed side table.

Dru and Jack bounced in, with cammy clothes on.

"When did we start wearing uniforms?" Scott asked the girls.

"We saw this documentary..." Dru said.

"Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques, oui?" Jack asked, looking at them.

"You have been watching the French channel again haven't you?" Scott asked.

Jack just nodded.

Beka stuck her head in and her eyes just bulged.

"Wow, let's take this party out onto the streets, guys!" She said and walked back out into the hall.

I shook my head of sleep before following everyone out. The streets were empty, and the lights were dim as we walked to the grave yard. Our group did not catch anyone's eye or anything which seemed weird because we weren't being conspicuous. Beka told us to split up to attack the nest that they found last night.

I was feeling abnormally calm as we surrounded the crypt. Jason and Beka walked in first, and it was quiet. You'd expect like shuffling, or sucking sounds, or cries, or even a scream indicating they were found. The girls went in next followed by Scott and myself. Jeremy and Winnie pulling up the back.

We looked around the black crypt, weapons in our hands and nothing was there. This seemed very eerie. The tombs were closed, there were no candles, or dead bodies. It just smelled dusty, a happier scent then rotting corpses or blood smeared cement.

"Okay..." Jason looked at everyone. "What happened here?"

Jeremy started to think. "Maybe we hit the wrong crypt?" Winnie suggested.

Scott looked at her, "Well don't we feel sheepish?"

The girls looked around, Beka put her stake down, "Well this isn't any fun." she pouted.

"I wanted to kick some undead ass!" Jack said.

"Kick your own ass." Scott said.

She glared at him, then hit him with the butt of her net gun.

"Scott, don't be mean!" Dru said, and hit him too.

"Ow! Jeeze women!" he cried out.

Beka turned around and bopped him too.

"Shut up, okay." she said and sniffed the air.

Jeremy sighed, "Obviously, Winnie must be right, and we somehow got the wrong crypt."

"Yep, no fun." Beka said again.

"Or we have smart Vampires and they cleaned up..." Jason offered.

We looked at him, "Are you joking?" Scott said. "Vampires are never smart." Jack's eyes turned the same red as her hair and gave him a one-two punch leaving him on the ground twitching.

We all shuffled away from Jackie who looked very impressed with her.

I spoke up, "I don't think vampires would clean up then put a fresh layer of dust and web around to cover their tracks."

"That is true." Dru said. "We kinda just leave, or leave our minions behind to kill our enemies."

I pointed at her, "See."

Jason growled, while Beka sighed. "Why are we just standing here, instead of finding the crypt we need?!" Jason asked us.

The glass windows cracked and burst showering us with glass from above and on the sides. Twelve demons came at us. Some vampires and others I did not recognized at first until I saw their faces.

Werewolves!

Stakes and nets were shot. One demon went down. The other how many were quickly coming at us. A vampire grabbed me and werewolves surrounded my friends. We had little time to fight, before we knew it we were in deep trouble.

Three werewolves came at Jason, Scott, and my throat. We screamed a horrid sounding sound, and all I felt was pain, then darkness.

--

A/N: Hello All! Life is shit and therefore it is taking me a LONG time to finish updating. I have had 3 happy moments in the past how many months. Just found out I can hook up my laptop to the katima-computer. And happy thoughts make me write... and I lack in them at the moment. so Sorry for the cliff hanger I am trying my best at this point in history to write and update. HELL YA

Love Angelofdragons!


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my God!" I heard a woman's voice. "He's awake, he's awake!"

"Thank god." A man's voice said.

"Well I told you they'd pull through." A different woman's voice said.

There was a pause, "What do you mean, they?" the man said. "Only he--"

The man was interrupted by the horrid scream sound again. I heard a gasp and foot steps running away.

"Okay, whatever, I'll stay with him!" the second woman said.

I slowly opened my eyes and Drusilla was standing in the middle of the room looking anxious. I felt confused and not well rested. My stomach lurched, and I I had to turn over to throw up over the side of the bed.

I grabbed my neck, and there were no bandages on it. I looked at Dru sadly.

Then Jackie walked in and smiled. Kali and Pierre ran in, and slid to a stop.

"Scott and Jason are awake too!" Kali smiled. "You guys are fine and made it!"

I slid off the bed and landed in my warm vomit and I blacked out. But apparently I could hear just fine.

"Eww." Pierre said.

"Okay, maybe they are not so fine..." Kali said.

"They were sick for a week." Dru said. "What do you expect? Them to like fight demons and not get killed?" she quietly laughed to herself.

"Yeah..." Kali said, and came over and picked me up and put me on the bed. "Stupid boy can't handle a bit of throw up." she said, I assumed she was directing it to Pierre. Soon someone was cleaning me up.

--

I woke up again with Kali bringing in something that smelled like oatmeal.

"Hey, nice seeing you up again." she smiled. "You guys must have had some really bad virusy flu, all of you woke up the same." she came over and sat on my bed. "You guys screaming, then just fall into a dead faint."

I stared at her. This CANNOT be real, I thought it myself. This cannot be real, I said again.

"Awe, Garren, are you okay?" she asked. "I really don't expect you to be doing jumping jacks."

I looked at her, "What sickness?" he asked.

She looked at me. "What is your name, what age are you, and who am I?" she asked.

"I'm Garren, I'm 36, and you are Kali." I said. "Age 33, but you look twenty."

She smiled, "Okay. Well you guys weren't feeling too hot after getting Brian for some reason." she said. "Then it just got worse and worse, then you guys kind of went into a coma for a week. We took a care of you without the help of the hospital. Now look, you guys are as good as new... kinda."

I gave a half hearted smile. I looked around, and she just smiled nervously at me.

"So... I have a question..." I said. "Are you and Pierre still getting married?"

She looked at me and laughed, "A week of sickness would never change that. Of course we are!"

I closed my eyes to think. I took my glasses from the table and sighed, "Okay."

"Why do you ask?" she looked at me.

I thought about it, "I was just confused."

She smiled again and kissed my forehead. She handed me the oatmeal and left.

I sat there staring at my food then Jason sneaked into my room from the hall.

"Are you as freaked out as I am?" he asked.

"Probably more." I said. "They are dead, we buried them months ago!"

"I know!" Jason said. "I think Scott is trying to sleep off the shock."

I nodded.

Jason bit his lip and looked around. "What are you thinking?" he asked looking directly at me.

I jumped, "Uh... kind of can't get their faces before they died out of my head."

He nodded, "Yep, and the second thing that came to my mind is this HAS to be a dream."

I laughed nervously, "Exactly." I began to think, "How do we know this is a dream? Were we not just killed by Werewolves?"

Jason looked at me.

"That did happen, didn't it?" Jason said. "But... we are back in the mansion. I swear."

I got up carefully and looked out into the corridor, then turned around and looked out my window.

"Okay..." I said and sat back down, Jason then hit me. "OW!"

"Sorry." he looked at the ground and smiled to himself. "What if their deaths and the attack was a dream, and this is reality?"

I started to think harder, "What if we are in a coma from being attacked?"

Jason looked at me, "Do we dream during comas?"

I shrugged. "So how do we find out if this is a dream or not, without being conspicuous?" I asked out loud, though I really thought I should know the answer.

Jason looked at me blankly. Then jumped.

"Oh God, I got to go before Carol knows I'm out of bed." he said. He got up and stopped to look at me. "This is weird." he added before he crept out.

I decided to chance it and walk around. Pierre saw me and walked up.

"Hey." he said. "Are you feeling better?"

I yawned, "Yeah, I think I am."

"Good." he said and patted me on the back. "I suppose you are already getting sick of being in bed, and having the girls looking after you the way they have been." he laughed.

I nodded.

"We were seriously worried about you." he added with a serious note.

"So what happened last week?" I asked then added, "Nothing makes sense to me right now."

"Kali did bring us back some nice weapons after beating Brian. Then we have been looking after you guys after getting sick." he said. He was looking at me. "Okay I understand you have been so sick, but are you alright?"

I jumped and looked at Pierre

"I'm well. Why do you ask?"

"It's like you are hiding something..." he said looking at me.

Pierre was kind of intuitive about us... I sighed, "I feel like this is all a dream." I partly confessed.

He smiled, "How so? Us fighting demons and not getting killed? Or you having nightmares while you were sick, and you can't tell night from day?"

My mouth dropped open slightly. I quickly composed myself, "Just..." I bit my lip. I missed everyone so much! "Not being sick." I lied.

He nodded solemnly. "Everything will be normal soon enough." he smiled to himself. "Even after the wedding."

I nodded then went into my own thoughts.

--

(Scott's POV)

Jackie, Carol, and Kali finally let me get up and have supper with everyone. I was so freaked out with everyone up and about. I mean, they are suppose to be dead! I'm pretty sure WE were suppose to be dead! I haven't talked with Jason or Garren who were also on strict bed rest too.

I sat down and Carol carried Jason in and placed him in his usual seat at the table. Everything did not seem to change, the mansion, the smitteness, or any of us! I was seriously worried, even after Garren sat beside me.

I leaned over while everyone else was setting the table.

"Are we in a dream?" I asked quietly.

Garren shrugged.

"How can we be all in the same dream?" I asked, my voice going lower.

Garren looked at me. "The real question should be are we really dreaming the same dream?"

I sat back and thought about it. The girls placed soup and crackers in front of us.

"Bon Appitet!" Jackie said, and Carol sat down and just watched us eat.

I ate my food quietly.

I walked into the library to talk to Garren, Jason was being distracted by Carol who wouldn't let him out of her sight. Which really must be really hard for him...

"I am really worried." I voiced my opinion.

Garren sighed, "Dru is finally off my case, so I am looking up books on dreams."

I sat down on one of the sofas. I looked around. I missed this house. How could anything be real? I felt nostalgic, but so very lost. Comforting doom, that is a wonderful phrase to describe how I feel.

Garren looked at me, "I really want to think this, being here, is reality. I want to believe that what happened was just a dream. A really horrible unbelievable nightmare." He looked at the closed door. "But I am not sure. I am really not sure of anything. Knowing Vampires exist is one thing. But mystical prophecies and legends really are beyond me."

I started to laugh, "Like aliens exist. And worlds like Star wars are out there."

Garren blinked, and stared to snicker, "We are so over our heads."

I stopped laughing, and went to look for books to help out. I flipped through a few before finding this one book, Titled: Chaos Theory. I looked through the index and it surprised me to see Slayers in the listing. I flipped to the chapter in curiosity.

"A slayer is a slayer until she is dead." I mumbled to myself. I turned around to Garren, "Do you think Becka is still the Slayer in this weird dimension?"

Garren looked up from his tomb, "Well if we are back, in the time frame of Kali not going all vampy and making Pierre evil, then yeah I'd suppose Becka is the new slayer."

I looked at the phrase again, "I just read here, that a Slayer is a Slayer until she is dead. So that would mean Kali is still a Slayer... as well as Becka, and from what I have been told, only one Slayer is allowed."

Garren jumped up like he sat on a pin and stole the book from me. He read the first page, turned the book to the cover and paled.

"This library has a book on all dimensional mishaps that can create an Apocalypse..." Garren said quietly and looked really sick.

"So... having two slayers will create an Apocalypse?" I asked, and paled.

Garren sat on the sofa and sighed. He took off his hat, "Apocalypse is a strong word, but nothing good will apparently come of this."

"What about Jerry? Wouldn't he know anything?" I asked.

"They, the council Jerry is working for, had nothing to do with Kali before Angela." Garren said. "We need a plan."

Just then Jason burst through the door. He pushed a small book shelf in front of the door. He brushed his hands off and walked into the room like he didn't just do something odd.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"We found out two slayers in the same dimension will create chaos." I said like it wasn't a big deal.

Jason faltered.

"Yeah..." Garren said and passed the book to Jay.

There was a knock on the door, and a jiggle of the handle.

"Guys?" Pierre's unsure voice said.

"Are the girls behind you?" Jason asked, putting the book down.

"No. I convinced them to stay away for a bit. I thought you guys would like to come with me to see the venues for the Wedding." he said.

We sighed and let Pierre in.


	14. Chapter 14

Pierre showed us the car the girls souped up for us. The job Garren and I were suppose to do... They surprisingly did a pretty good job, for girls. Stake launchers along the windows, super powerful headlights and search lights, attachable spiked hubcaps, and holy water cannons in the back. It still looked like a normal car, and Jason was admiring how they did not kill the paint job on the vigilante mobile he so proudly put on... I guess half a year ago.

"Thank you so much from saving me from Carol. I forgot how much of a pain she was, I miss it." Jason said, and hopped in the front.

Pierre faltered as he was going into the drivers seat.

"She is always a pain." I said.

"Yeah, I know." Pierre said. "Kali has thought about keeping her on chore duty for the next month to keep her out of our hair."

"That may be a good idea." I said.

That night I was awaken by Garren, and we sneaked into Jason's room. Garren aparently was up all night writing plans.

"This is really really weird." Garren said, and put like twenty loose pages on Jason's bed.

Jason yawned. "As weird as everything is, I'm starting to enjoy being here."

I nodded.

"I know." Garren sighed. "But there has to be something wrong. I mean our friends killed each other, and we had to bury them. We lived with Becka for a month, then supposedly got killed by a whole bunch of werewolves."

Jason sat there looking at the paper littering his bed. He picked up a sheet.

"So I have devised a few theories." Garren said. We looked at him. "First one of course is one of the realities we thought was real, is a dream. Second, some kind of weird time travel. Third theory is we are in a different dimension. And my last theory is Aliens and we are in the Twilight Zone."

We stared at him.

"Aliens?" Jason looked at him. "Aliens?!" he said again in ponder.  
I also looked at Garren, "As plausible as the idea of Aliens are, how do they fit into our situation?" I asked.

Garren shrugged. "Any weird phenomenon is always blamed on Aliens and I am just joining the cliche."

"I do not remember being abducted." I said and smiled.

"I said it was a theory." Garren growled.

"It was a bad theory." Jason said. "I think I'd remember being probed no matter how many mind tricks they did to me."

Garren hit Jason with his papers. "Well do you have any theories?"

Jason frowned, "I still say I like it here. As weird as everything is."

I looked between them. "I personally think this is all a dream... or something."

They looked at me.

"I mean... when we were with Becka, I thought about Pierre so much that he came in my dreams. So this could be just a huge collaborated dream."

They stared at me with big eyes.

"What?" I looked around feeling something was wrong.

"Like how?" Jason asked.

Garren looked at both of us.

"Like conversations... about wars... I think." I said.

"Me too." Jason said.

Garren looked nervous. "I had nightmares about Kali." he admitted. "While I was awake. They were about her wanting to destroy something."

I laid down across Jason's bed. "Wars and destroying things. You really wonder what is real and what is not now-a-days." I said.

Jason sat there, "Well reality was me being a vampire for almost three years."

"Which reality seems more real?" Garren asked.

"Me not being a vampire. And Vampires not existing." Jason said.

Garren sighed.

"We all wish that was a reality. But then we wouldn't have met Kali, or had any of the adventures we've had." I put into perspective.

There was a knock on the door. Pierre poked his head in looking around in surprise.

"Are you all awake?" he questioned out loud.

We nodded, and Garren sat on the papers.

"How come you are up?" Jason asked.

"I haven't been able to sleep." he said, and walked in. "Probably getting used to sleeping peacefully since you guys are well again."

"Or the wedding in a few months." Jason said in thought.

"Yeah." he gave a small smile. "What are you guys up to?" he looked at us.

"Just talking." Garren said and shrugged.

"About anything in particular?" he asked, obviously he thought something was up.

"Dreams." Garren said.

Pierre frowned.

We looked at each other. Maybe we should tell him.

"We have been just discussing the nightmare we had while we were out." I said. "It was the same."

Pierre looked between us. "The same?"

Jason nodded.

He frowned again, "That would only make sense between you two and Kali." he pointed to Jason and Garren.

Jason nodded again.

"What was it about?" Pierre asked.

Jason spoke up, "Kali went all vampy and turned you. You both kinda died, and then we lived with Becka for a bit."

Pierre looked at him, then at the rest of us.

"Serious? The exact same dream?" he asked.

We nodded.

"Do you think it's some weird premonition?" He looked worried.

We sat there stunned. Jason glared at Garren.

"No..." Garren said. "I thought it was aliens... or dreams."

"Premonitions are dreams. It's just really weird you would all have one... and the same one." he said, looking beside himself. "Sounds like we should worry, if you are predicting the future."

"Are you going to post-pone the wedding?" Jason asked.

Pierre looked worried, "We should talk to everyone about this, or at least Kali."

--

(Pierre's POV)

I walked back to my room shared with Kali in a trance like state. Kali going full vampire... anything could be possible. I mean, everyone else retained some vampire traits and abilities. I guess Kali could. I slipped into bed and Kali woke up lightly and smiled at me before drifting back to sleep. I watched her sleep for a bit, shaking my head of those stupid thoughts.

I woke up with a start. A very old album of Korn was coursing though the walls of the mansion. I looked at the clock and it was six in the morning.

"Up up up!" called the girls. I groaned and walked out to look at the situation.

"Hey Pierre!" Kali jumped toward me and smiled. "You can go have breakfast if you want. Today is a fitness test for the guys. We are making sure they are alright, and up to par."

"Carol put you up to this?" I asked. This had to be one of her games.

"No." she said seriously. "You guys never gave me time to rest."

I stared at her.

"Well don't get too mad, or get killed." I said and kissed her forehead before wandering down to the kitchen.

I sat in the kitchen eating some blueberry pancakes. All I heard was thumping, screaming, swearing, and Metal albums shaking the house.

"Ow!" Garren yelled out over everything.

"Well move if you don't want to stay in bed!" Dru yelled back.

I sighed. I am going to have to set up a meeting with Kali and the guys.

I waited until the hardcore training was done. Garren was the first to fall through the kitchen door drenched in sweat.

"I don't remember Kali being this harsh before!" he said filling a glass with water.

Scott walked in and stole Garren's water, who gave him a death glare but got himself another glass. Jason walked in.

"Yep, I so missed Carol." he said and sat beside me panting.

I sat there and waited for the girls to come in. They marched in all dry and young; it still sometimes unnerved me how they have not aged.

"Okay big breakfast for you all!" Carol smiled and got the pancake mix, bacon, tomatoes, eggs, and bread.

I got up and looked at everyone. "Awesome, while you do that, I'll take the boys and Kali away for a bit." I said and ushered Kali out of the kitchen, the guys slowly filing behind us.

"Whats up?" Kali looked around.

"We need to have a talk." I said. I look at the guys, "They need to say something."

She turned to face them, her hands on her hips.

"What's up?" she said again and looked at them, worry flickering through her eyes.

Garren yawned and looked at Jason. "Maybe we should sit for this." Jason said.

"Why?" she looked a bit mad.

"It's a long story." Scott said.

"Can you give me a short version?" she asked.

Garren finally caught his breath, "During our coma thing... we had weird unexplainable dreams that were the same." he said. "They were about how you turned and killed Pierre, then killed yourself. In the end we lived with Becka for a bit."

Kali's look faltered.

"I... I did what?" she paled.

"You turned back into a Vampire." Garren said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"How... I mean... I am like... I took the cure!" she said, and added quietly. "Twice."

I jumped in, "It could have been a weird dream... caused by the illness." the guys looked at me.

Garren sighed, "I also learned through the dream... which is a true fact, that there cannot be two slayers."

She looked at him, "I am not a Slayer anymore. Becka told me."

Scott looked at the ground, "A slayer is a slayer until she is dead."

"Yeah, I know this." Kali said, now getting red in the cheeks. "I died."

"Well you are still standing..." Jason said and looked away too, as well as Garren.

"So? What are you trying to say?!" Kali looked at them. "This dream is telling you I'm going to kill?"

"We don't know." Garren said. He looked at her and bit his lip.

"We don't know which is real..." Jason said. "If you and Pierre have died... or you standing in front of us."

Kali's nose flared, "So you don't know if you are crazy or not?" she scoffed, "As believable as premonitions are, you are not capable to make them."

Jason looked up, "What about Drea?"

Kali blinked rapidly trying to process this name. It looked like she knew who Jason was talking about and paled.

"How do you know her?" she asked, in a guarded sense.

"She was the gypsy friend you told me about to help you and Pierre." he said.

Scott nodded in an agreement.

"It was that bad?" she said, barely a whisper. She pursed her lips and turned on a heel and ran.

I looked at the trio and ran after her.

"Kali wait!" I called out.

I grabbed her from behind and spun her.

"You are not leaving again!" I growled.

She growled back, "I have to talk to Drea!"

"Call her, but you are not leaving! I hate when I almost lose you over the stupid flings you have!" I said, my eyes bore into hers.

She stared at me, her eyes full of fire. "This is how I do things!" she said in a quiet angry voice. "You stay out of this." she broke my grasp and ran to our room.

I let out my breath slowly. I walked in.

"Kali..." I said in a defeated voice. "You do not know the whole story. Please calm down and stay."

She backed up.

"Stay away from me." she said, her voice failing to show she was actually mad at me. She looked me in the eyes. "They... they could be right."

I looked around and she rushed passed me.

--

(Jason's POV)

I heard her fast footsteps down the hall. Before she ran passed me I grabbed her and quickly dragged her into my room. I threw her onto the bed, and Scott snickered.

"Stop running for fuck sakes!" I growled at Kali. She stared up at me angrily behind her bangs. "You don't listen, and you react poorly. I swear woman, if you don't start behaving better you won't get married!"

She was breathing heavily.

"We are going to tell you exactly what is going on." Garren said.

"Just for you, our little teammate." Scott added.

"I do not need to hear the whole story!" she said and got up. Garren and Scott barred the door.

"Just sit, no more running." I said and stood in front of her. Not caring that she could, probably. get passed us.

She sighed but sat down with that death glare of hers.

"Good." I smiled.

"Now the story is, after beating Brian--"

"You guys got sick." Kali said, obviously not listening to us.

"You were all moody. Then one night we found that you had turned into a full vampire long enough to sire Pierre. We tried to reverse what you had done with the cure. We thought it was working... until he tried to kill you... multiple times. Then he went all evil on us and attack us with a mob of other vampires. In the end we won but we lost Caroline, and you brought Pierre back all bloody and still very evil.

You and I went to see Drea, and found a cure to restore his soul. But the injuries he sustained... killed him. Then you went off and committed suicide."

Her eyes softened slightly but they were now huge and glistening.

Garren took over the story.

"Then we lived alone, the five of us, for a few months before Becka found us. Ironically looking for a wedding invitation." he sounded a bit bitter, but continued. "We traveled with her back to America. The trip... was very weird. We were all having delusions about you and Pierre." he looked at her. "You seemed very troubled. Angry at everything. Being the Slayer and having people befriend you. It was painful to see."

Scott spoke up. "While you were going through that. Pierre told us that there is a war, and we should not come back." Garren and I nodded. "Then after meeting Jerry and Winnie, we were eaten by Werewolves."

Garren coughed, "Before that event though, I found a text that told me a slayer is a slayer until she is dead. And you were dead in that reality, but you still were talking... to me."

Kali sniffled, "And the girls?"

"They don't know anything about it, as far as we are concerned." I said.

"So.. that all happened while you were sick?" she looked so lost.

"That is what I want to believe." I said, and sat down beside her.

Garren shook his head. "Therefore that is the scariest dream ever, or it was a premonition." he looked at us. "Or... we are alive after being attacked by werewolves and this is all just a dream."

"Or a heaven." I said.

"I personally am just very confused about this." Scott said.

Kali frowned, "Me too!" she sighed, and sat silently before lifting her head up and looking at us. "You know what... I was trying not to talk about this... outside of Pierre and I, but since Brian uh died... There has been a large increase in vampiric numbers back in Paris. We think a war is finally happening. We kept it from the girls.. by speaking in your rooms. On top of that I am so torn. I am not the Slayer anymore, I have a wedding to actually have, and half my hunter team was out. It was VERY stressful while you guys were out."

We looked at her.

"And despite what you have told me, and thank you, perhaps I should pay Drea a visit." Kali gave us a half smile.

"I'm coming!" Garren and I replied together.

She and Scott blinked in confusion.

"When was the last time I invited you into my affairs?" she looked at us.

"Never..." Garren said and tried to open his mouth again.

"Exactly." she said and walked out.

I went after her, "How are you getting there?" I asked her.

"Bus!" we said together, and she turned around. "I hate you." she added and automatically let me tag along.

Carol just passed us looking confused, "You guys aren't having breakfast?"

Kali shook her head and kept walking.

--

--

A/N: Just something to randomly say. Pete and Ashlee got married? I have no clue if this is good news or irratating news. And if this will affect my writing? I doubt it.

I'm so happy I've been updating a bit more frequently, the energies have been flowing with me lately. lol


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hope everyone is having a good summer. mine is going great! Enjoy what I have been trying to accomplish. :D

* * *

Chapter 15

I walked up to Drea's apartment with Kali, a weird sense of Deja vu enveloped me. I looked around, while Kali knocked on the gypsy's door. Drea opened the door, her reaction to us definitely made her look like she saw a ghost.

"Kali?" she looked at her then at me.

"Hey Drea." Kali smiled. "Mind if we come in?"

She looked at me again, "I'll get some tea."

I looked around her home and everything looked like it had when I first came here.

"This is Jason." Kali said nonchalantly and sat in the living room. I followed.

She nodded to me before reaching up for a canister of tea leaves. "Kali, I swear you haven't aged a day since I saw you last."

"Blood of a lamb." Kali replied, and I looked at her.

Drea chuckled and poured some hot water into a pot. "How is Kali?"

"I'm good." she smiled.

"To what do I owe this surprise visit?" she asked and set the tea down and handed out cups to us.

"I need some advice." Kali looked nervous.

"Anything for you Kali. Ever since--" she started but I cut her off.

"She saved you from vampires?" I finished what she was saying.

Drea and Kali stared at me.

Kali broke out of the trance first, "Yeah, Jason all of a sudden has this weird premonition of me going all vampire, and killing a few people. And apparently he has already met you."

Drea finally blinked. She looked between us then just grabbed my hand. She turned it palm side up. She looked at it.

"You have many life lines." she looked into my eyes. Then she turned to Kali, "There is a possibility he has the gift."

Kali nodded, "I know. It just worries me."

"It's sometimes a heavy burden to carry." she patted my hand and gave it back.

"It's okay. So was being a vampire." I mumbled to myself.

She dropped her tea cup, breaking on the wood floor.

"Vampire?!" she looked at me. "It's daylight."

I nodded, as well as Kali.

"He and my friends have found a cure for vampirisum." Kali said.

"Obviously it works." she looked between us in awe.

"Being ex-vampires, yeah." Kali nodded.

She blinked, "Slayers cannot be vampires."

"That seems to be a lie." I said. "As well as two slayers coexisting is a hoax."

"This is too much." she said, and sat back in her chair. "What... what advice do you need from me?"

"How to stop Premonitions from coming true." Kali said.

"Well you can't." she replied, then looked at me, "Any deja vu? Or clues that would perceive the impending doom you have seen?"

"Yes." I replied, and Kali swallowed hard. I felt kind of bad.

"Does this premonition have anything to do with this second Slayer?"

I nodded.

"Though she existed before Jason had that nightmare. She came looking for me after I was turned." Kali said, looking slightly confused about the situation.

"So you are cured though?" Drea asked.

"Apparently only semi cured." Kali sighed.

She bit her lip before asking something else. "So that could mean, you could turn back into a vampire."

Kali nodded sadly.

"Well, Kali... remember that story you told me of your friend?" Drea said.

Kali nodded the same. I sadly even remember the story.

"That could be your answer."

Kali took in a deep breath, "But how?"

"Two slayers cannot coexist." Drea said. "There has to be balance. So... perhaps it will be your time."

I frowned. "But what if the time frame for this 'premonition' does not occur?" I looked around taking my hands down from quoting.

Drea sighed, "Then it was not meant to happen. But something may happen, something perhaps worse, to counter act what has not been done."

"So I may not turn?" Kali looked hopeful.

Drea shrugged. "Fate will only tell."

We both sighed.

"Thank you." Kali half smiled at her old friend.

She nodded, and got up. "Tell me how everything goes." and showed us to the door.

Kali looked at the floor, then looked up again. "If everything goes well want to come to my Wedding in three months?" she smiled.

My mouth dropped as I looked between them. I cannot believe she just did that.

"Yes! Of Course!" she smiled and hugged the smaller woman, and took my hand in a hand shake.

We walked out and I looked down at Kali.

"That was more random than the first time I met her." I said and shook my head.

Kali just looked at me.

"So what do you think is reality?" she asked me.

"This. Here with you. With the mansion and everything." I said seriously.

"Good." Kali nodded in agreement. "Because despite everything, I am here for good."

I smiled, /I expect nothing less./

/I miss our secret conversations./ Kali replied, walking faster to reach the bus.

/Me too./ I said and started a race.

--

We came home late, and we thought everyone was asleep, but Garren hobbled from the top of the stairs.

"Took you long enough!" he said, angrily.

"Are you alright?" Kali and I asked together.

Garren rolled his eyes, "Yes of course. While you two were out gallivanting Scott and I were stuck to finish training. God I hate those girls sometimes." he sighed. "So what information have you found?"

"Good news." Kali said grimly. Garren looked surprised.

"The dream probably will not ever happen, but we have no clue if Kali is capable of turning back into a full vampire." I explained. "And nothing is clear, still, that meeting was weird."

Kali looked at me, "If you said the premonition has passed without happening, then we have been saved from that fate. It's the two slayers co-existing that has to be solved."

Garren frowned, "You are not killing yourself again."

Kali stuck her tongue out. "Hello, I'm getting married."

I chuckled.

--

Carol slide beside me at breakfast.

"So did you hear that you have a gig in Paris?" she asked me slyly. Her blue eyes staring into mine.

"No..." I said, looking at her. "Who told you this?"

She smiled, "I made it for you!" she giggled. "In two weeks we leave and get to hang out in Paris for a weekend!"

I smiled to myself. "And you think we are ready?" I asked. Since she still had no real clue what has been going on between the five of us.

"Yes." she nodded. "I mean it will totally get your spirits up and everything. You'll feel like new men!"

"Better tell the guys then." I said and she jumped away, just as Kali walked in.

She smiled grimly at me, "Did you hear what is happening in Paris?" she asked.

"The band has a gig." I said.

She faltered and looked back at where Carol once was. She sighed. "I see. Well at the store I heard there was an uprising of gangs from Romania heading to the city of lights. And it is not a European Hells Angels convention either."

I frowned, "Vampires?"

She shrugged.

"You should get Garren to investigate." I offered. She nodded and gave a half smile before leaving.

--

(Garren's POV)

Carol just bounced out of the library to find Scott and Pierre when Kali came in. She was frowning, something not uncharacteristic of her, but still.

"Could you look up gangs, paranormal or whatever, from Romania?" she asked without a hello.

I looked at Kali in surprise, "What you want to run away again and join them?"

She gave a short sarcastic Ha.

"Sorry. I am assuming you heard from the underling grapevine of some kind of big bad?" I asked, and opened my laptop.

She smiled, "And that's why I like you more than anyone else. You can read minds!" she chuckled and sat on a winged chair. "Yep yep, some kind of bad-assed gang coming to France. Our domain. No slayer can touch. So I am very happy this is coming instead of what you three saw."

I nodded but looked up, my nose flared as I thought of something to ask Kali. "Do you have any personal demons you are dealing with?"

She stopped smiling and chewing her nail to look at me. "Wow, this is like a first personal question." she searched my face. "Like I said, you can read minds... as I thought. Yet you have asked the silent question, that not even Pierre has asked."

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

She kept staring at me from that chair. Her green eyes kind of creeping me out. "Why are you asking now?"

I looked around, even at my computer screen for some kind of answer. "Well, you see, while we were 'sick' we had two separate visions... Scott and Jay had visions about Pierre, warning them of a war. While I had visions of you, being very angry about being a slayer."

Her facial expression went harder before calming down and looked less like she was ready to slit my throat. "They were dreams." she growled.

I sighed, "Kali, you always confided in me. Why can't you now?"

She narrowed her eyes, "The whole Slayer thing confuses me. Even now. I never wanted to admit I was The One, only someone to help others. Create some kind of good. Then I find out there are restrictions, and paths, and destinies." I sat and listened. "The fact from the beginning I took over someone else's job without knowing. Then my job being taken away from me, yet I still feel the need to fulfill it." She looked at me.

"You feel you are still the slayer?" I asked.

She nodded. "Then you found out a Slayer cannot end her duty until she is dead, and you guys point out I am kind of still standing and breathing." She took a shaking breath, "And I have found out I cannot have a life with a Slayer's duties hanging over me. It sucks." she sighed and looked at the floor.

I got up and came over to put an arm around her. Kali's eyes started to glisten with tears, and I gave a small sigh.

"But if I am not a Slayer? What am I?!" she blubbered. "I want to have a normal life! I want to get married, and have kids, and live until I'm gray with my husband. I don't want this confusing life. Not knowing if I am evil, good, limbo, or whatever! I hate not knowing!" she said hastily then buried herself in my side.

'Evil?' I asked myself and just slid closer to her.

She sighed, "But at least I found a place as a Hunter." she gave a small smile. "I'm useful, and loved."

I gave her a smile back and a huge hug.

"Big happy family." I said.

--

(Pierre's POV)

I felt so worried about Kali. She has been extremely quiet over the past three days. Which was very weird. She was always loud and vivacious, especially before she runs away. So I guess this could be a good sign. Unless she is getting cold feet for some reason... Which is just as bad, but this whole new gang thing is bothering everyone. So... arg! I don't know!

Jason walked into the training room, and took tape for his knuckles.

"Did Carol talk to you about the trip to Paris?" he asked, wrapping his hand up.

I nodded. "It is going to be weird."

Jason looked at me.

I shrugged, "It's just... about every time we preform something happens."

He bit his lip in thought. "Well it keeps our lives busy." he chuckled to himself.

I looked at the clean sword in my hand. "Do you feel like something is coming?" I asked looking at Jason's reflection in the silver of the blade.

He scoffed, "We are always in trouble's path. So yeah, of course something is coming." he looked at me. "Has what Kali found bothering you?"

I narrowed my eyes trying to find words, "It's what she's not telling me."

Jason smiled to himself, "At least she's not thinking of running again."

I looked at him, "Sometimes I am jealous of you, you know that right? You and Kali hit it off from the beginning."

Jason snorted and looked at me, "We tried to kill each other when we first met!"

I growled before letting out a calm sigh, "She always looks up to you. And despite that you grudged against each other in the beginning, you two have this unbreakable bond."

He looked at the ground before doing a round house kick at the bag. Then gave a heavy sigh. "As good as it feels to be connected to someone... it fucking sucks! You have no clue. Really. You are so lucky to have such a normal life. And she's crazy about you. Even in that freaky dream world, she was insane with love."

I smiled to myself.

"So just trust Kali. I think she's settled." Jason said. Then began a rhythm, hitting the bag with his fists.

--

Garren and Kali were hitting the computers to pin point what kind of gangs that may be threating our domain. Even on the plane ride to Paris they were searching newspapers. Jack was helping too, translating French to English.

I would be helping but my mind was too busy trying to think of what could be out there. I mean, the dreams the guys had are not bothering me. I know now that Kali wouldn't turn. It is just something. I felt the opposite when we found Kali... despite she flipped us on our backs. Something scary and not exciting. It was seriously bothering me.

We landed and waited for our luggage before finding our hotel. Two to a room for once. The girls always do anything to make life easier.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: WARNING... swearing, super mild violence, and it's short. Okay. Continue.

* * *

(2nd POV)

The guys were just finishing taking down their set, while the girls were packing the rented van.

"That was awesome!" Carol beamed. "I told you guys would still sound great!"

Garren rolled his eyes, while Jason just smiled to himself.

"How could we forget?" Pierre asked, carrying a drum piece into the rented van.

Scott help Pierre with his gear.

"I miss Paris." he said, and smiled.

Jack smiled coyly, "And I thought you wouldn't."

"What? Just because you kidnapped us and took us hostage, does not take away the true French ambiance."

Kali blinked a few times and shook her head, always optimistic, she thought to herself.

"Torture is the true ambiance of France." Dru said.

"I thought that was Bulgaria or England." Carol said.

"What about Rome?!" Garren offered and everyone looked at him. "Okay I was kidding. But think of the Mafia!"

"Vampire Mafia!" Jason and Kali said together.

"Whoa... have we ever dealt with Italian Vampires?" Scott asked, leaning against the van.

Pierre shrugged.

"I don't like Italians." Carol said. "Too fatty."

Jack stared at her friend, "Italians?! They taste like olives, like if you want to be calorie minded do not go for the Germans!"

"Bratwurst!" Carol gagged.

"Mm Blood sausage." Dru smiled.

"Shut up! You're making me hungry." Kali growled. Jason nodded.

Pierre looked up, "So are you going against the Vegetarian meal we planned for the reception?" he joked.

Kali stuck her tongue out.

Dru stared at him, "Vegetables?! Gag worthy."

Garren sighed, "Don't use that phrase.. like ever!"

Scott chuckled.

There was a howl then someone screamed in the distance. Jason and Garren looked up. The girls ran toward the sound.

"Don't run!" Scott called out dragging an amp into the van.

"Catch up alright?" Jason said, and ran carefully behind the girls.

Garren and Kali grabbed the few weapons they were able to stow on the plane, and ran after them.

"Fuck." Scott growled. "You'd think at least one of them would remember to give us the keys to lock this thing."

Pierre sighed, "I think we'll be fine." He climbed into the van to help Scott pull the amp in.

"Hey ya boys!" came a woman's voice.

They looked up to this woman with olive colored skin, and long black hair.

"Uh..." Scott looked around. "Hey. Uh... we'd love to sign stuff or whatever.. but we got to go."

She smiled, "I do not think so." a slight accent coming through.

"We'll come back..." Scott offered.

"I hope not." she smiled again, and it seemed very creepy this time around.

Pierre looked at Scott, then back at the female. She showed her sharp teeth and they glinted in what light was from behind the building. Scott and Pierre's mouths dropped open.

"Fuck." Pierre whispered.

Scott was already looking for a plan, but seemed to be coming up short. The vampiress snapped her fingers, and like ten vampires slunk out of the shadows.

"Five and five." Scott counted. "Cool."

"Wow," the girl looked at him. "Humans really cannot count."

The vampires snickered.

"You aren't just going to watch?" Scott asked.

She shook her head and her painted finger nails grew ten inches.

"Feeding time." she growled, her eyes glowing with hunger.

Pierre ran into the van dragging Scott with him, they locked the doors. Scott was looking at everything and anything to become a weapon.

"This is a rental and they are going to total it to get to us!" Scott said starting to sound a bit panicked. Pierre just grabbed a box from under a seat and took out two stakes and handed them to Scott. He then took his drum sticks and looked at Scott in a challenging way.

"Still kind of surrounded." Scott said, as the van started to shake. They were trying to ignore the growls.

"If you are so fucking worried about the stupid van, grab a guitar and get ready to smash away heads, before we start staking." Pierre growled, and rummaged for Jason's bass.

Scott found his guitar and sighed. They reached for the handles to open the door, guitars in hands, and wood in their pockets. There was a crash and the front window shattered into a million pieces. The lead vampiress and two others were crawling in. Scott and Pierre burst through the back doors, hitting two vampires on the nose. They swung their guitars randomly hitting nothing. Until a vampire jumped from atop the van onto Scott. He was able to stake him, before they were dog piled by the other ten.

Eight quickly held them down, almost easily. The vampiress and another looked down at them smiling.

"Hmm..." she purred. "This was almost too easy." she and the man bent down while the two struggled against the super strength demons. They grabbed onto their hair to help themselves open the neck more before bitting down. They both whimpered, and still struggled as coldness and blackness consumed them.

"What the fuck?!" was the last thing they heard. Kali came running onto the scene. "I come for silver and I need wood!"

The vampires didn't look up or anything.

She growls, "Get off my friend and Fiancé!" she screamed and kicked the vampiress in the back. She reeled back and the vampiress growled standing up. The other vampires got into an attack formation. "Two attacks.. like I do not understand!"

"Get her!" the vampiress screamed in anger.

Kali sniffed the air getting ready for a fight. But instead she smelt her friends' blood in the air. Her stomach growled before it came up into her throat and out into the night. Her eyes turned a shade of red and her teeth grew. Her eyes began seeing colour again. Grey auras were coming toward her, while fading blue ones lay on the ground a few feet away.

"I do not think so." Kali's voice shook from her. She summoned her powers which were dormant for many years. She pushed her green streaked light out and hit all the vampires. Sending them flying into the building behind them. She huffed, and relaxed. Slowly going back to normal she passed out where she stood.

A few minutes later Jason and everyone came back to see a pile of unconscious people.

"Wow..." Carol said in a whisper.

"What happened?" Garren asked. Jason and Jack ran up to Pierre and Scott. Carol and Dru went and stared at Kali. While Garren quickly surveyed the area before getting the first aid kit.

"They aren't going to make it. Unless they have a transfusion or are turned." Jack said, petting Scott's head.

Jason and Garren paled, while the girls bowed their heads.

"Well someone do something." Jason said, his voice cracking.

"We don't turn humans... " Dru said.

Jason's mouth gapped.

"Of course hospital is the first choice!" Garren growled, checking Kali's pulse.

Carol and Jack took the time and licked the wounds closed.

"We better be going before they wake up." Dru said and picked up Kali once Garren was done.

Jason nodded, and was about to get Pierre but Carol picked him up instead. The vampiresses carried their friends into the van and Garren got into the front and drove off.

The drive was becoming graver and more silent.

"That's it." Drusilla said, and took Kali's arm. "She's the only one to save them."

Garren slammed on the brakes and skidded up onto a curb.

"Fucking hell no are you doing that!" He screamed and turned wildly around, making everyone in the van jump a foot.

Jason's nose flared and you could see the whites around his eyes.

"Holy..." Carol said.

"Calm down!" Jack said. "They'll be halfies. And sane, and Kali will save them."

"No. Just no, we'll go to the hospital." Garren said and quickly got the van started again.

Jason looked around and swallowed. He knew exactly what his friend feared.

He sighed, "Gar, this is not what happened before. It could turn out differently. Plus... you are speeding..."

"It's still going to be half an hour." Dru said, and cut Kali's wrist with her nail.


	17. Chapter 17

(Kali's POV)

I woke up and looked around. Everyone was sleeping in the same room. All glowing their own faint colours. Jason Red, Garren Blue, Jackie red and gray, while Dru and Carol were yellow and gray. I looked over at Pierre and Scott. Their blue was mixed with gray?! Those bastards! They turned my my... I growled and tried to turn off my sight so I could stop looking at them.

I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. I scratched my head and looked at my wrist. I screamed.

Jason woke up.

"We had enough of that on the ride here." he said and crawled over me trying not to hit anyone. "Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper.

"Are they okay?!" I looked over at the two.

"I think they are. They have not woken up wanting anything." he whispered.

I looked at him, "Did I do that?" I asked, barely audible.

He pursed his lips together. "Dru gave them your blood while being unconscious. The other vamps almost killed them."

I was going to open my mouth but he continued.

"They still haven't woken up. But we all know it takes a while." he looked at everyone sleeping. "Garren and Dru gave them the concoction just in case." Jason sighed and turned back to me. "What happened to you?"

I shrugged. "I got my powers back..." I said non-nonchalantly.

Jason blinked.

"No gray in you." I said with a grave smile, and looked away.

"What does that mean? Are you sure you are not a vampire?!"

I shrugged.

"Kali..." he growled lowly.

"I am what I am. I wasn't bitten again. But like I have no clue. I came to help Pierre and Scott then I threw the vamps away with my powers, which happened to show up at that time." I explained.

Jason looked into space before looking at me, /We were attacked at the same time... Us, then Scott and Pierre. Do you think it was a trap?/

I looked at him in surprise. /Who would know we are here?!/

Jason shrugged.

/Why would werewolves and vampires attack us at the same time?/

/The mafia?/

I raised an eyebrow, /Of Werewolves, I can believe. But we both know Vamps are solitary creatures./

Jason smiled, /Dandies/ he reminded me.

I sighed looking at the ground. /Whatever, they usually don't./

/Unless they have a plan./

"What plan?" Scott sat up and looked at us curiously.

Jason gapped, while I took in a sharp surprised gasp.

"We weren't talking out loud, were we?" Jason asked, looking at me. I shrugged.

I looked at Scott and his fluffy lopsided bed head, "Can you hear us?" I asked in curiosity.

"I caught some of it." he whispered, and slowly got up. "The Dandies have a plan?"

I smiled to myself. Jason just looked at his old friend... who now looked as young as when he was back in Chicago.

/No, there are no Dandies./ I replied in my head.

"Your mouth did not move." Scott said. "Can you throw your voice?! I didn't know that."

I chuckled.

Jason sighed, "Go grab OJ from the mini fridge. We'll explain to you what's going on."

Scott's nose wrinkled, "Can I skip that part... about the OJ?"

We shook our heads.

"You lost a lot of blood man." Jason replied.

Scott gave us a weird look. But we waited for Scott to come back tip toeing around everyone's sleeping bodies.

"So like what happened?" Scott looked at us, taking an agonizing sip of Orange Juice. "After we got attacked?"

"You are a halfie." I said. "I'm your sirer, apparently." I looked at Jason.

"The girls said they cannot turn people." Jason looked sympathetic to both of us.

Scott just looked at us.

"Right... they need permission." I said to myself, recalling the rules they gave me.

Scott began looking disgruntled over the news. A true unhappy frown creased his face.

"Still, Vampiric rules do not make sense to me." Jason sighed.

"I own them, you do not." I reminded Jason.

"Not that it would make a difference if they did help out." he mumbled to himself.

"But I'm not hungry." Scott spoke up.

We looked at him.

"That's good." Jason gave a grim smile.

Scott turned to look at everyone. "What about Pierre? And is everyone alright?"

"Apparently he has turned too." I said. Scott paled to a ghostly white.

"I think it's okay." Jason said quietly in reassurance.

He sighed, and looked seriously sad, "So what now?"

We shrugged.

He looked at us, "So about that plan you guys were talking about..."

Jay and I shared a look.

/So... about that plan.../ I said to Jason.

"Yeah that plan." Scott said. "And you throwing your voice is starting to creep me out."

Jason smiled to himself.

/You can eves drop on our conversations now?/ Jason looked at Scott.

"Dude, your both freaking me out with you two not moving your lips!" He said, his eyes wide.

/Pierre is going to freak if he can't do this./ Jason said to himself, but Scott and I both heard.

/Why?/ I asked.

Jason looked down, and covered his head with his hood. /He's jealous of the fact we can communicate without anyone knowing./

"But I can hear you." Scott said.

/We are mind speaking./ I said. /If you haven't figured that out already./

Scott's mouth dropped open. "You are so joking right? I thought you two only had like a knowledge of where you two were. I did not know you were both telepathies!"

/Welcome to our world./ Jason sounded tired. /Now stop talking out loud! Everyone probably needs their sleep./

Scott's mouth closed tightly, and I giggled.

/So are you going to talk about the plan like this?/ Scott's voice floated into our heads.

We nodded.

/But it was just a thought. That those two attacks were planned./ I said.

/What attacked first?/ Scott asked.

/Werewolves./ Jason's voice was grave.

Scott groaned out loud. I sighed, these events are freaking the boys out.

/On a lighter note, my powers are back./ I added.

Scott looked less worried, then shared a glance with Jason.

/Her powers were vampiric in the nightmare./ Scott said.

I gave a curious look.

/You could blink./ Scott said, and I felt confused.

/Poof. Like Brian, and Colin./ Jason explained with an attitude.

I sat quietly.

/Did they seem planned?/ Scott asked.

We nodded. /Two attacks in the same area where we were?/ Jason said, his eyes wandering to everyone in the room. /Pierre felt something was coming, before we came here./ he added.

Scott looked away, /Even if he is too sensitive about stuff, he is usually right./

I nodded in agreement. Pierre's intuition is 90 right.

Pierre sat up from where he laid and looked at us. He looked tired, then glanced at the door. There was a knock on the door. We all looked at the white wooden door. Jason got up to look through the peep hole. He opened the door, it was six in the morning.

"We forgot to ask if you wanted the continental breakfast." said a young bell hop.

"No thank you." Jason said, trying not to let his eye twitch. The bell hop nodded then mumbled a sorry, and left.

We looked at Pierre. He gave a half smile and laid back down.

"Hey." I crawled over everyone to get to Pierre. "Why don't you get up and talk with us." I said quietly and nuzzled him.

"Nah." he mumbled.

I felt a bit shocked.

"It'll all work out." he sighed and fell back asleep.

I crawled back over.

/Well it sounds like Pierre is happily eves dropping on us./ I said.

We looked at his sleeping form. Jason just smiled, everything was going smoothly, compared to the dream.

Scott was caught with his mouth open, /So, do we know why we were attacked?/

We shook our heads.

/Maybe we were easy prey... for once? The crowd went home and only eight "defenseless" people were hanging about./ I offered.

/Wow, I feel dirty all of a sudden./ Scott said and Jason chuckled.

We continued to discuss the attacks without much luck, as everyone started to wake up.

Garren uncurled Dru from his side and looked in the mini fridge before noticing us in the corner.

"Wow you guys are up." he looked surprised. "How are you feeling Scott?"

He smiled, "Super."

He nodded, but began watching Carol shaking the other three awake. Pierre got up, while Jack and Dru hid under the covers. He walked up and kissed my forehead before sitting down.

/Are you alright?/ I asked through our mind connection.

He nodded and rested his head on the wall behind us.

Jason looked at Pierre. "So... what is different about you this morning?" he asked.

Pierre sighed, "Haunted by dreams." he yawned. "And I can hear way better than before, and it has really made me cranky this morning."

"Super." Jason replied sarcastically.

"It will only get better." Garren assured, and sighed remembering back when he was unfortunately turned.

Scott smiled, "I think it's cool."

Jackie came and sat beside him, her red hair frizzy. "Of course being a Vampire is cool." she purred, and leaned against Scott taking in his smell.

I groaned.

Pierre let out another yawn, "So what is going on today?" he looked at Carol. "Obviously we will not have time to go see the Effiel tower, or go to any interesting restaurants, or even go to any museums."

"Hey Kali took care of those Vampires." Carol said. "Kinda."

"The Werewolves are not around." Drusilla said.

"Why can't we have some fun?" Carol challenged.

"People are after us." Pierre said flatly.

I sighed. It was sort of true.

"If only this bad guy sent us a message like Dracula did." I said, and leaned against Pierre.

Drusilla flipped her black hair to her back. "They did. Miss Leader of the Vampires. Kali the Slayer is back."

My mouth dropped open.

"You got your powers back?!" Garren asked excitedly.

Scott and Jason nodded.

Pierre narrowed his blue eyes at everyone, "That does not mean she's the Slayer." he said gruffly.

"Does too." Dru said with a smile.

Pierre got up and left the room with the only robe in the room. He slammed the door behind him.

Scott looked down, "Wow he is pretty angry..." and added, "in a worried for someone's safety way..." He looked up at me.

I fell back onto the floor with a thud.

"He really never liked you being the Slayer because like we were around..." Scott was saying and Jason clapped his hand over his big mouth.

"Shut it before I break it." Jason growled.

Carol sighed and got up too, "Fine, we'll nip this stupid problem in the butt so we can have fun." she looked at everyone. "Everyone alright with this?"

Everyone coursed yes, except me.

"Stop using your bloody power!" I growled and got up to chase her, before going out and finding Pierre.


	18. Chapter 18

(Pierre's POV)

I walked away from our room angrily and stopped suddenly. Hearing a conversation that seemed out of the ordinary.

"Well we have one Slayer, how hard will it be to get the retired one?" I heard a male voice said. I looked around, and noticed the voice was coming from outside. I looked out the window and saw two men talking a few buildings down.

"I know. And rumor has it she hangs out with mortals. It will be as easy as cake."

"Good, The master will be pleased with our success."

I growled lowly in the back of my throat. I knew this trip was a bad idea! I said to myself.

Kali shut the door from our room and was running around to find me. She stopped short.

"Wow, you don't run far." she said, and smiled. "Is everything alright?"

I glance back at the men on the street before I looked at my love and shook my head. She sighed and stared at me expectantly.

"It's good now." I replied to her look.

"Only one of us can be stubborn." she said and crossed her arms. "And anyways I HAD the title of Slayer. I am not one any more."

I bit my lip, she shook her head, and gave me a small smile.

"So what is up with you storming off after discussing the whole Slayer thing?"

I sucked on my lip a bit, thinking.

"It's really nothing." I said and pushed her toward the door. Walking back she gave me a doubtful look.

We walked in, and Jason had Carol in a head lock.

"Wow..." I breathed out.

Kali snorted, "Well at least someone else has some sense not to listen to you, Caroline."

"She was singing Britany Spears!" Jason said, trying to pull her to the ground.

"At least those songs aren't as catchy as when Ashlee Simpson was out and about." Kali said and made her way to the only bed which was occupied by Garren.

I stood against the wall and waited for Carol and Jason to calm down.

"So guess what I over heard with my new super vampiric hearing." I questioned everyone.

Scott smiled, "A couple having a morning romp?"

I wrinkled my nose and shook my head.

"Found out why we were attacked?" Garren asked. Carol stopped poking Jay to listen to my response. Kali looked at me.

"Someone is after the Slayers, and they already have Becka"

Everyone gaped at me. It took them awhile to take their jaws off the floor.

"But... I am not one. Does that mean Becka died--" Kali said and Garren tapped her on the shoulder.

"A Slayer is a Slayer until she is dead." he said with a strained reminding tone, and she paled.

"Yeah..." Scott said.

The girls looked at Kali with some kind of sympathy.

"Why the hell do all the baddies want me?! Collin, Dracula, Brian!" she cried out and fell on Garren dramatically.

"Pierre..." Scott added and looked at the ceiling.

Carol cocked her head, "Wasn't it because you were immune to being a vampire? So if you were fully turned you'd be really powerful?"

Scott jumped up, "And Pierre wanted you for you. Because you were a cool sirer."

Kali and I looked at him, Kali's eye was twitching lightly. "That's not happening, so shut up!" she growled lowly. Garren shuffled off the bed.

Drusilla gasped. "That's why you were freaking out!?" she pointed at Garren who stood by the wall. "You thought Pierre was going to go all evil?!" She started to laugh crazily. "OMG! Pierre, Evil?" her laughter became louder.

We stared at her.

"Why couldn't I be evil?" I asked, curiosity peaking.

"Kali didn't bite you, and the moon is not blue." Jack replied for her hysterical friend.

The boys looked at the ceiling, trying not to explain how wrong the girls were.

"Huh?" Kali looked at her.

"Yeah... like you would bite someone. I mean it's unfathomable. It's part of why everyone wants you. Your blood is like the key to all vampire evolution. Did you not get that when the master was talking to you?" Jackelyn said, looking at Kali like it was an obvious fact of life.

It was everyone's turn to look at Kali.

She turned really pale. "I seriously thought he wanted the cure for that vampire evolution." she said stunned.

"Yeah..." Carol looked away like she was embarrassed for Kali.

Jason pouted, "Hey, what the hell. I sired her! Don't I get any credit?"

The girls looked at him, and Carol patted him on the back.

"Congrats on the start of creating the Demon Slayer." she said sarcastically.

"It's okay." Garren said from his corner. "You're just a special hunter, not some person chosen for mythical purposes of saving the world."

Jason sighed heavily, "Thank you for that, Gar."

"So I'm like the root of all evil?" Kali asked.

"No, that was your friend, Angelica," Scott said. "she was evil."

"Where did you get that?" Garren asked.

Scott looked confused. "He can read thoughts." Jason said in exasperation.

"You got powers?!" Jackie said and gave Scott a huge hug that caused bone cracking sounds. "That is so cool!"

I cleared my throat loudly until everyone calmed down again. "It's great to know why they are after Kali, but what are we going to do?" I asked.

Carol was the only one who looked like she was thinking, and out of the blue Scott and Kali pounced on her.

"Stop trying to control us!" Kali said and pushed Jason over to get a better swing at Carol's head.

Garren shared a look with me.

"We need to leave..." he mouthed and started to inch toward the door.

I nodded and grabbed Kali by her shirt and dragged her out of the fight. Hoping the others would take the clue and get outside.

Jason looked a lot more clear headed.

"Never again." he said, and stood away from Carol.

"Wha?" she said, holding her arm to her chest.

Kali gave her a death glare, "We are not puppets. I will ask you not to use your powers against us on missions. Or else there will be hell to pay."

Jack and Dru nodded, "Your crazy is catching." they chorused.

Garren stood by Jason, both looking warily at Carol. Who looked lost and sad.

"So..." Jason looked at me, "Werewolves and Vampires are after Kali?"

"I'm not sure. I do not know who is after her." I said.

Kali shrunk a bit and sighed.

Jason straighten up, "Okay we are breaking into groups tonight. Carol, Kali, Garren, and Scott will look for the Werewolves. While Jackie, Pierre, Dru, and I will find some Vampires. We need to find information."

I stepped in front of Jason. "Kali is not participating." I said.

I could feel Kali staring angrily at me. "I am too. And anyway we need as many veterans as we can get. Which includes me." she said in a stern voice. "Mr Newbie halfie." she added.

Garren sighed, he and Scott went back in the room to find what was left of our weapons.

--

We waited until dark before we began to question and poke around the city. Four a.m. rolled around and we found ourselves heading back to the hotel. Kali caught up to me with a yawn.

I heard footsteps and I turned around. Kali did not notice and walked farther ahead. A few moments later a huge gang came out onto the street and quickly surrounded us. I heard Dru hiss out a curse.

"I heard you were looking for us." a male accented voice said from the middle of the group. The vampire soon made himself visible. He had dark shoulder length hair with heavy black make-up, making him look pale as a sheet.

"Yes." Jason said. But I could smell the fear on him. We have never dealt with this number before.

/We've never had this many vampires with us./ Scott's voice floated into my head. I glanced at him, he oddly looked Ferrel.

Kali was scanning the area, her eyes were a very bright green.

"And what do you want with us, mortal?" the head vampire, I figured, asked Jason.

"I was going to ask you the same question." he said in a low voice.

He smirked, and I heard a crack of knuckles in the crowd, "I do not think you are in the position to ask questions, Mortal. Just answer what we have asked and we will not kill you right away."

/There are vampires and werewolves in this group./ Kali's surprised voice came into my head.

"We want to know why you are in the city." Kali said out loud.

The man smirked.

"Same reason you came, we are here for a rumble, ma dear." he said and looked at her like she was very intriguing.

Kali stared at him. I heard heavy panting behind us, and the girls quietly shifted themselves in front of us.

"It's gonna be a cock fight tonight!" Called out an excited voice.

"All we need to do is get rid of your pack." he said looking at us, and advanced.

Scott and the girls growled lowly.

I was just watching everything.

"You are after me?" Kali asked.

I raised my hands, "Wait. You're attacking us? Wouldn't it be easier to make us join you, than kill us?" I asked.

The whole group laughed. We began feeling worse in our situation.

"We don't need anyone to join." some girl screamed at us from the crowd.

"Well.." the leader looked at his blade glint in the street light. "You could just hand her over to us. Then we won't kill you until you cross one of our bloody paths."

"Just kill them!" yelled someone else. "They ask too many questions."

The leader snapped his fingers and somewhere there was a Ferrel growl and a howl of pain. Before the gang oohed and shuffled away.

"Do we not respect our kind no matter what?!" he yelled out at everyone, then pointed his blade at Kali. The hairs on my neck raised. "She is not our kind! She is against the cause! We must exterminate her and her kind!! End the race of Slayers!!" he cried out.

"Hurrah!" cried the crowd. Kali gave the girls a death glare. She was preferring the idea of being wanted for her blood, but not per say her life.

"Slayers are not the only thing you need to worry about!" Jason growled stepping aside from Dru. The Vampire guy threw his dagger and Dru caught it with her manicured hand. She crushed the blade and gave the vampire a death glare.

The vampire smiled.

"Whatever you have up your sleeves. Bring it to the Catacombs tomorrow night. If you do not come before dusk, there will be more chaos to have than if hell froze over." he said. Half the group blinked away with a smoke screen, but I heard all the others run away.

When everything cleared no one was around. The girls were still breathing heavily.

"I couldn't attack everyone." Kali sighed and looked so defeated.

"It's alright we'll get them." Dru said, and calmed down. Her black hair less frizzy.

Garren looked at her, "Uh, there are eight of us verses many more of them, and not all of them are vampires."

"That wouldn't be a problem if we were all vampires." Scott said out of the blue. We all stared at him. He looked shocked. "Hey it was not my plan. I was just expressing her opinion."

We looked at the vampiresses.

Jackie took a step forward. "If they want Kali for her powers. Let's use her powers against them."

Jason looked extremely mad, he pursed his lips together.

"You two have been complaining about wanting those powers back. Here is your chance." Jack said, looking at Jason and Garren. Her red hair changing a tone, her eyes ablaze with power.

Garren looked at her calmly, "There are too many precautions about changing back." he explained. "We are fucking lucky that Pierre and Scott changed the way they did. But look at Kali. She has been changed how many times, and she still doesn't have the knowledge of what could happen. That will be the same for Jason and I. I'd rather not bring more danger into our group."

Everyone acknowledged Garren in a serious manner. He did make a good point. Which made me feel even worse for Kali, and how we put her through everything. She came up and kicked me in the shin.

"OW!" I screamed out.

"I am who I am, I've been through what I have because I had to. Stop flipping worrying about me." she quietly growled at me.

Jason looked at us, and shook his head. Then spoke up, his eyes kind of dark. "If Garren and I were to change. We need to preform it like when I turned."

Garren gaped.

"No offense to your plan, Jason, but I REALLY dislike being bitten!" he glared at Dru.

Dru looked at the street.

"There is this one ritual... it's to drink the blood of a head vampire on a full moon at three o clock. But the catch is that you have to invoke a spirit of sorts." she cleared her throat. "Then you will have the powers like the Master and such stuff." she mumbled and looked at us.

Kali shivered.

"Let's get back to the hotel." Scott said and looked in the shadows nervously.

"We need to plan." Jason said.

"Without Carol." I added and she looked up shocked.

I legged behind to think, while everyone headed to the hotel at a faster pace. I heard someone come up behind me. I turned and caught them by the neck. It was that vampiress that had attacked me the other night.

"Whoa... I do not remember you being a vampire." she gasped out. She wiggled under my grasp. "I'm a bloody messenger let me down!"

I put her feet on the ground but I kept a grip on her neck.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Just here to tell you, you guys need to ignore the hot heads. There are bigger fish to fry." she said, trying to make her voice less strained.

My eyes bore into her black ones.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I asked.

She replied with a long blink, emphasized by her coal lined eyes. I tightened my grip. Her eyes grew a bit bigger, "Obviously there is a bigger plan than being bothered by a bunch of hooligans." she said, pulling on my hand that was threatening to collapse her wind pipe. "And it's beyond just Slayers." she finished before kicking the wind out of me and dashing away.

--

I came into the hotel a few minutes after everyone. Kali was waiting for me in the lobby.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, putting her hand on my arm. I nodded, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. We walked up to our room, into another commotion.

"No no no!" Garren growled, and stood his ground against Dru.

"Oh come on, it doesn't hurt that much!" she replied.

Kali and I looked around, Carol had Jason cornered, and Jackie was sitting on Scott. Before I knew it Kali had the three vampiresses in the middle of the room in a dog pile. Kali's powers always unnerved me...

"New Rule!" she cried out. "No one is to be turned unless it's a dire emergency, or it cannot be helped because you were attacked by the enemy." She glared at the girls. "Now boys in one room. Girls in the stay here, I need to talk to you."

We walked calmly to one of our other rooms.

Jason flopped on the bed, and Scott pounced on him. "Dude, get off." he said flipping his friend to the floor.

I sat in a chair, while Garren stood by the door.

Scott sigh as he laid on his head, he straighten himself out before speaking. "I have no clue what reality I like better."

"I would personally like this one... if I was ten years younger." Jason growled and picked at his nails.

I looked at everyone, which reality was better? I asked myself. There was a crash in the other room. No one jumped. As I waited my eyes closed and images passed my lids. A fiery war like no other pierced my mind. I opened my eyes and everyone was as they were.

_"So you think going back is a bad idea?" _my own voice echoed in my head.

I opened my eyes again and looked around, listening but nothing came back to me. I sighed and shook my head. I rested my head against the back of the chair and let my eye lids black out the room once more.

"No duh." Scott said. "Anyway, you would be if you were turned..." he said.

"The precarious situation of us being turned again is really not in our favour." Garren said. I opened my eyes a slit to give him a disbelieved look. He only spoke like that back in high school to attempt to impress the ladies but failed miserably. "Anyway, we've survived so far."

"That's how life should be." Jason said. "I do not regret being mortal again. A living breathing mortal."

"Except you haven't been laid for about five years." Scott said, a smile in his voice. "Or found your true love..." I heard Jason growl quietly, his anger rumbling off him.

"Neither have you!" Garren said, obviously sore from this unanimous fact.

"Ha!" Scott crowed.

"So if we were to go back... where would we go?" I asked out of the blue, my eyes opening to look at everyone.

"Home? Or home home?" Jason asked.

I shrugged.

"Go back where??" Garren looked at me.

I had to shrug again. Scott looked at me with his head cocked.

"Like... back to being the hunters?" he offered, obviously trying to read my mind.

I sighed, "I don't know."

"Did you get a message from Kali?" Garren asked me. "She stupidly speaks in code when she tries to talk."

I shook my head.

Jason shook his head too, "She's blocking us. Maybe we should make sure she hasn't murdered the girls. Not that Carol would be missed now."

Garren pressed his ear to the wall, there was another thud sound.

"They are still kicking." he said and sighed. He looked at me in a studious way. "What is your new power as a vampire?"

Jason looked surprised and turned to me.

I shrugged, "I hear better."

"Bull." Jason called me out. "I had fire, Scott can read minds, and the girls have their separate powers." He was silent, then looked at Garren, "What did you have?"

Garren looked bothered, "Not every vampire has powers." he said matter of fatly.

"Didn't you?" Jason pushed.

"I could beat Kali in less than a minute." Garren shrugged. "Something no one can do."

"I can do that." I said. "Even before I was a Vampire."

Garren bit his tongue, and looked defeated.

Scott looked at Garren, "Weren't you able to blink like Kali?" Gar just glared. Scott shut his mouth and looked at the ceiling.

"How about we start talking about winning this thing..." Jason said, sitting up from the bed. "Because even if we have more vampires than before, it sounds like we are going to be over our heads."

Scott looked over at him, "You do miss being a vampire." Jason looked shocked. "You don't think we can win... without you." Scott gave him a worried look. "Dude, Jackie totally told me your aging process has slowed since the cure. You are just as strong as us..."

I looked at Scott with a surprised look. My eyes wandered to Jason who looked extremely pissed.

"You do not have to be cursed like this." Scott added, pointing to himself. "And after an hour of listening to everyone, I am finding it is not as fun as I thought. I wish I could turn it off."

"Eventually you can... probably." I said.

Jason glared at him, not hiding his anger, "How about you just work on shutting that big mouth of yours?!"

Garren put up his hands, "Guys shut up, I think the girls are done..." he pressed his ear against the wall.

I smiled, I could hear Kali tell the girls they had to say something to us. Their foot steps were already down the hall. There was a soft knock at the door. Garren opened it and let the girls in, Carol stood outside the room looking in.

Kali stood in front of us.

"I'm going out on my own." Kali's voice sounded unusually small coming from her. "Once again this war is about me." her voice picked up a bitter tone. "No matter what I am not bringing you guys into this." Something caught in my throat, and I tried to swallow.

Jason jumped up from the bed, and Carol was already in front of him. "Stop being so fucking selfish!" he yelled, pushing aside Carol. "Not everything is about you. This is about preserving good. The slayers, and the ones against evil!" Jason growled. "You won't have a fighting chance without us, and you know it! So suck it up. If we go down, we go down together. You know perfectly well I had that problem too, and I obviously got over it. Now it's your turn and that's that!" he was breathing hard, and his eyes were black with anger.

I blinked a few times as my voice floated back into my head, "_Are we alone if we go back? Fighting a cause that is difficult; where many more have disappeared."_

"Who's going to stop me?" She challenged everyone.

Jason was opening his mouth, but I interrupted him, "No one. You can go if you want." I tried not to let the lump in my throat to stop me from speaking.

She looked at me, her eyes wide. But she nodded in agreement and walked out. Jason glared at me, still breathing heavily with anger.

The girls turned on their heel and walked out, following their leader.

"How could you?" Jason whispered.

I shrugged, and looked at him a saying came to mind, "Scott was right, you always thought there was an I in Team, Jason." he gapped at me. "We are not letting her fight alone. We are just going back a few steps."

Scott opened his mouth, but closed it to let me finish.

"We will not be alone if we go back to our original groups. We are fighting the same fight, and we will not disappear from being separated like this." I said.

Garren nodded, and smiled. "Let Kali be the Slayer. And we will be the Hunters we always were. And save her butt in the long run." He looked at me, "Brilliant loop hole. They won't know what hit them."

"Two mortals, and two newbie vamps." Jason rolled his eyes.

Scott smiled brightly with his sharp teeth, "I can change that."

A/N: I hope everyone had a good summer! :)

I'm happy to say my chapters are finally getting longer for the last few chapters. But I'd like reviews to make sure I'm kind of on track, and it's not lagging on and becoming boring. Because I sadly feel like I'm going off tack again, even if I know what I'm writting. Ha I want to finish this backwards, though that would be utterly confusing. okay... well Hope to update soon.

Angelofdragons!


	19. Chapter 19

(Kali's POV)

A block away from the hotel I turned around to the vampiresses, Carol gave me a look.

"I don't need you guys, so I'm going to just go this alone." I said.

"NO!" Dru said. "We follow you till death."

"No. I can do this alone." I smiled. "Leave." I said and used my power of suggestion.

The girls sighed and watched me leave for a second before going back to the hotel. If this was just a slayer thing, then they'll have only Slayers. Anyway they can't destroy the line. I mean, if Becka and I happen to die, another girl will take our place.

I caught a bus to a hunting store and found a few things. I was very sad I didn't have my dagger, sais, or cross bow. But I found some marking stakes, a cross bow, and a really expensive silver knife. The guy at the counter looked a bit wary of me. Thank goodness it didn't seem like I was going after an ex or something... hahaha.

I took my time by taking buses to the catacombs where I would apparently meet my fate. I shrugged to myself and smiled; even though it is the creepiest cemetery ever, I have always wanted to visit it once in my life time.

--

The girls were walking back. Dru stopped everyone, and looked very serious at her sisters.

"We know Kali will not make it. So we have to change our plan." Dru said, looking up at the darkening sky.

The girls nodded, knowing if they did turn their beloveds it would take too long and Kali would be gone before help could come. Plus... at the moment Kali was not here to tell them if turning was alright or not.

"So..." Dru took out a vial of crimson liquid from her clutch. "Plan C."

Carol looked at Drusilla, "Isn't that from Madeline's collection?!"

She nodded. Jack spoke up, "That is kind of sick." She looked curiously at Dru. "Who's blood is it?"

"Dracula's." Dru smiled. "It's a neutral substance now that he is dead."

"That is so sick." Jackie shook her head in distaste. Carol wrinkled her nose. "You kept his blood?!"

She shrugged, "What? I miss his smell."

Carol snatched the vial away and danced a bit before stopping to look directly at Dru. "The guys are going to be awfully mad at you. And trying to get something past Scott... good luck to us."

She rolled her eyes, "Garren was worried about being bitten. He shouldn't be, if we do this. All will go smoothly."

Jackie stomped her way into the conversation, "We don't have time for that ritual either! We have less than a few hours before Kali is suppose to be fighting."

"Do not worry. The head of all Vampires' blood is different. Anyway, the ritual is for if we did not have Dracula's blood, which we fortunately do have."

Carol narrowed her eyes, "Why did you let us think we had to turn them or do that super long ritual, when you had this vial the entire time?!"

Jackie glared at her friend too.

"It's a sacrifice I am willing to make at this dire time." Drusilla said, flipping her black hair over her shoulder.

"You selfish bitch!" Jackie growled. Carol hit her in the head and tsked.

"She's not that much of a bitch. I mean, I kind of wanted to be Jason's sirer. You know, to be closer. It's bad enough I know he silently dislikes me, but it's horrible not to know where he is all the time."

Jack's eyes grew, "You are both sickos!"

"Speak for yourself!" Dru pointed out, then added: "And don't tell me you haven't thought about that with Scott."

She hissed, "I haven't tortured a human soul in a while. So you can shut up!"

"Whatever you two! We should get Jason and Garren ready!" Carol smiled, then skipped off with the vial of Vampire blood.

Dru scrambled after her.

--

Garren, Jason, and Pierre were staring at Scott for the last ten minutes, because he had not taken that creepy smile off. Pierre and Scott glanced at the door suddenly, and there was a soft knock. Garren opened it to face Drusilla and the girls.

"How come you are here?" he asked.

Jason sighed, "Kali told them to leave of course."

Carol nodded, "But we are going against her orders. So I'm going to go get some weapons. I was hoping you and Pierre can help me get some." she smiled at Scott. "Then Jason, Garren, Dru, and Jack can discuss attack plans."

Scott studied the girl, before shrugging. They headed out, and left the four on their own.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

Dru explained her idea. Garren studied her while listening. Jack just watched them, ready to tackle anyone who was not up to this deal.

"Okay. If you say it's so safe. I'm up for it." Jason nodded. Garren giving him a worried side glance. Jason smiled at his friend, "Hey you don't get bitten."

"And you don't have a master of any sort." Dru smiled with Jason.

Garren narrowed his eyes, "If you are wrong, we'll dust you." he said, then gave his hand to the vampiress. She took it with a wink.

Jackie grabbed two empty glasses from the end tables. Dru poured the blood from the vial; upon hitting the glass it turned a bright red. She handed the glass one fifth full of blood to each of the boys.

"Bottoms up." Jason said, and clinked his glass with Garren's.

"To saving the Slayers." Garren added and downed the contents.

Jason gaged, and Garren made a face.

"Yeah... I see why I have not bit anyone before." Jason said, trying to clean his tongue with the back of his hoodie sleeve.

"So... how long will it take... to have any effect?" Garren asked, rinsing out his glass in the sink. Then filling it with water, and downing that as quickly as possible.

"It's the full moon..." Dru said. "so not that long."

Jackie gave her friend a look, "But quickly, right? Since we are suppose to be there soon."

Jason's breathing became labored, "We'll leave as soon as Pierre and them get back." His face said he was in pain.

Garren crouched on the floor, grabbing his stomach. His face was beading with sweet. Drusilla, gave him a sad smile and sat beside him. Jack just watched Jason. The boys leaned against the nearest thing to them for support.

"Hey Dru," Garren gasped out. "If I survive this, we need to write a book about this whole thing."

Dru looked at him and patted his head. "If you survive this I'm marrying you." she said under her breath, which made Jackie giggle.

Jaquelyn got up and took out her cell phone and dialed Carol who answered quickly. She spoke quietly and only Dru was able to hear the conversation.

She smiled at everyone, "Uh... there is a very large dent in our credit now. And they'll be here in less than an hour." She looked around, but saw Jason and Garren were in too much pain to listen. She scowled and sat down.

Drusilla rolled her eyes, as she heard the boys pass out. Their heart rate was faster but their breathing wasn't labored anymore.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What does drinking blood do again?"

Dru bit her lip, "I was hoping it would just restore their old vampire powers."

Jack giggled and shook her head. "You better be right."

--

Scott, Pierre, and Carol walked in with boxes. Jason's eyes flicked open first. He studied his friends as they put the boxes down. His brown eyes slowly changed to a mahogany colour.

Garren woke up next, he stretched and sniffed the air. He stared at a little box with black lines on it, and French printing on the side.

"You bought silver bullets?" Garren said. He got up and popped open the box without a knife, and took out the cartridges. "Sweet." he smiled.

Jason sat up, still looking at everyone.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

Scott looked at him in surprise, "We just have to put everything together and we can head out."

"Are you two alright?" Pierre asked. He looked at his friends. Something was different about them.

Dru smiled to herself before answering, "I think we have helped them regain their vampire powers."

Scott punched her hard in the face with his fist. Jack just tackled him, while Pierre just stared at his friends.

"Oh." was all that came from him.

"Don't worry." Garren said. "I don't feel that much different."

The guys looked up suddenly, /Bye./ I said to them.

"Who else heard that clearly?" Jason asked.

The guys raised their hands.

"If we hurry, we won't be too late!" Jason said and ripped open a box, giving it to Garren.

Carol jumped up, "Costumes!"

Everyone stopped and stared at her.

--

I watched as the sun sunk lower into the horizon. It was just a few minutes before I was suppose to walk into the catacombs. I double checked my weapons. My new crossbow was slung around my back, my stakes in my belt around my hips, and my new knife in my back pocket.

Ironically I was not in my hunting clothes; a pair of black pants, printed Tee, and a black hoodie. I was just in a blue blouse, jeans, and my boots. The only thing that I still originally had was my mother's cross around my neck.

I slowly scanned the area for grey shadows of Vampires lurking. But, I suppose, thank-fully I saw none. I made my way into the darkened Catacombs. It smelled musty, dirt filled, and I had the eerie feeling of being watched.

I looked around, my Slayer powers helped me see even better in the dark. But I still did not know where I was suppose to go. Then I saw a flicker of an aura down a tunnel, and a torch lit up a few meters away from me. I raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air again. My slayer abilities were not as good as my Vampire powers, but it made life a lot more clearer. I followed the torches as they lit up.

This whole ordeal weirdly felt a lot better than Dracula, and I did not even know exactly what I'm getting into. I shuddered at the past thought of the screams and the heavy blood scented castle.

After a seemly forever walk I came to an opening of skulls with several passages, and no more lights. I looked around, and sniffed the air again. I heard faint yelling down one of the tunnels. I narrowed my eyes and followed my ears into the complete darkness. As the yelling became louder, I noticed it was more like chanting... Soon a small light was coming from the end of the winding tunnel.

I walked out of the tunnel finally into a huge lit cave. The chanting of No Slayers echoed off the dirt floors to the walls of half open caskets of skeletons. Some not fully formed and were only broken skulls. This distracted me for a moment before I noticed the hundreds of Vampires, and untransformed Werewolves standing in front of me. I noted them seriously, before quickly scanning the rest of the huge cave.

A lady with short fiery red hair, and glowing amber eyes sat on a bone made throne, holding a chain leash attached to Becka! The Slayer looked beat, scratches and bruises covered her dark skin, and her hair was matted against her head. I swallowed, finally nervous of what was going to happen. I looked at the one human prisoner hanging near them by his wrists. He was almost too bloody to recognize that he was alive, but his yellow aura was still pulsing lowly with every breath. My eyes finally locked on the two stupid vampires whom attacked us the nights before. The dark brunette vampiress with red lips, and the stupid cocky Vampire man.

"Hi!' I said, in my most calmest voice. "I heard you guys wanted to see me." I smiled grimly.

The male vampire looked at me.

"This, is all you have brought?" he asked, staring at my cross bow and my small frame.

"You asked for a Slayer. That is all I brought." I replied, and took a relaxed defensive stance.

The girl studied me, "Well that was stupid." she scoffed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

I shrugged.

The lady with red hair stood up from her bone throne

"Well that will make everything a lot easier." she replied with a British accent. She pulled on Becka's chain making her whimper. The lady walked down through her crowd of demons with poise. For some reason I just realized she was a Werewolf. Both of them, the Lady and Becka, had the weird shimmer Werewolves had in their aura!

The lady was only ten meters away from me and she looked directly into my green eyes. "Kali, the so called retired Slayer. Welcome to your demise." she said seriously. In my head I rolled my eyes trying to lie to myself that this was nothing. "I hope you know all the legends, and prophecies of the Slayer so you are a bit more equipped."

"I know enough." I replied, and she laughed.

"Very well then." she gave an evil smile. "To let you know of the stakes: if you die, we will make sure Slayers will not exist after this point in time. If you some how survive, you will help us concur the world."

I nodded, though I was a bit confused. "I suppose you have already spoken to Rebecka about this no win situation."

"She knows." the lady said squarely.

I glanced at Becka, and saw how angry, and hurt she was; but there was also a defeated look in her eyes. I quickly cast my glance to the dirt floor. I nodded again, but to the floor.

I raised my head. "So how are we going to do this?" I asked, looking at the hundreds of demons around me.

They soon surrounded Becka, the Lady, and myself, blocking all exits. I moved nervously on my feet.

The Lady smiled evilly once again. She unhooked the metal collar from around Becka's neck, and kicked her to the ground.

Becka mouthed "sorry" to me, then she closed her eyes. The Lady took out a taser and zapped the Slayer in the back, making her roar in pain. The roar turned into a growl and she began transforming into a Werewolf with black fur. Huge jaws salivating in anticipation for a fight.

My mouth dropped, and I did not even grab for any of my weapons. I just stared at the Slayer becoming this horrifying demon. Once she transformed into the seven foot, black, mammoth, two legged-dog thing; she howled, and it echoed in the full cave. She was received by the other werewolves in the crowd around us. A cold shiver went down my spine, and I felt doomed.

I was on my own. No one cheering me on. This was way worse than Dracula! Even without dead corpses. I swallowed and nervously looked at the skeletons.

I quickly steadied my breath and took out my knife. I was trying not to think about how Werewolves are deathly allergic to silver.

The Lady tased Becka once more, making her jump toward me. The Lady then disappeared into the crowd.

Becka clawed at me, and I reeled back. She growled and lunged at me, teeth barred. I backed up once more, then I felt my insides on fire. I growled in a ferrel way; which I rarely find myself doing... My teeth grew in my mouth, and Becka's green aura grew bigger! I barred my teeth, the last thought fleeing from my mind was that I could only really attack undead beings.

We growled at each other before lashing out again. Becka jumped on me, teeth gnashing, but I was able to flip her off. She lunged for my dagger, but I weaved away. A vampire threw something at me, knocking me off balance. I crashed into the crowd and someone ripped my blade away from me and threw me back in. Becka ran and jumped at me once more. I took off my crossbow and knocked her in the head. She just growled and tried again. This time she grabbed my right arm and ripped a bloody hole in my sleeve. I hissed in pain, then kicked her in the gut, trying to throw a crappy left hook at her enormous head too.

/We're here./ I heard Jason's voice echo in my head. This distracted me enough for Becka to claw at my chest, and pant angrily.

I growled and found my energies and pushed them out. There were, again, too many different auras to focus on. If they were all Vampires, or just Werewolves it would be easier. I felt useless like when that gang circled us in the street. I began planning in my head, but not quick enough. The circle tightened around us. All of a sudden I finally felt the Hunters presence. Garren was utterly confused as he looked at the red haired lady, now back on her throne watching us.

/Winnie?!/ Jason, Scott, and Garren's voices echoed inside my head. They distracted me once again, and Becka took the chance to slash at my defenseless face. I yelped as blood dribbled down my forehead narrowly missing my eye.

"Don't." I said, looking at Becka. "You are better than this!" I added, trying to look into her eyes. Though I doubt that Vampire/Slayer powers would work on another Slayer.

There was a disturbance on the outside of the crowd, and we all turned to look. A few demons flew up in the air, and also a few bloody chunks followed the bodies.

/Jeremy?!/ Scott's voice floated into my head, and I looked at the hanging bloody human.

I was so confused I stood where I was.

The Lady stood up and whistled, it echoed in the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"I see you have lied, Kali." the Lady said, and stared at me. Becka was just panting, anger coming off her in waves.

"I swear they came on their own. This is seriously between Slayer and..." I looked around. I bit my tongue, what was this about? Why was I fighting?

"Let them through." The Lady said, and pointed to the back of the cave where the guys were fighting. "Let these 'heroes' see the true power of what they are up against."

The crowd parted, and a few vampires were shoving Pierre, Jason, Scott, and Garren through. I gasped, they scarily looked exactly like when I first met them! Next the girls walked without much shoving behind the boys. I tried not to laugh at their matching red coloured corsets and black leather pants.

Pierre and I caught each other's eyes, /Never EVER do that again! This is your last straw!/ he growled in my head, I nodded.

Jason was the first to get on the platform. He turned to the Lady and cocked his head to the side.

"Is your name Winnie?" Jason asked.

She blinked, and stared at Jason. Then she snapped her fingers and several werewolves and Vampires attached themselves to my friends. "Yes..." she said cautiously.

/She killed us in our dream./ Scott's voice told me.

I looked up at Winnie with new eyes, and noticed how her eyes really glowed an amber light.

/Though I doubt she knows what she has gotten herself into now./ Jason's smug voice said to me.

I curiously looked around, and frowned.

Winnie looked at my friends with disdain, "If they move, kill them." she said in a stony voice to her minions. She brought her attention back to Rebecka and me. "I want this done once and for all!"

I caught a Vampire take out another taser and zapped Becka with it. I jumped as she lunged at me.

"Stop this!" I growled lowly at Becka. "You are a Slayer and can fight this... transformation!"

Winnie laughed on her throne. Obviously she some how heard me.

Becka howled once more and charged me. I hate large demons! I let a roar rip out my throat, and I met her. My power surged and she went flying, but so did I. The crowd caught us and brought us back to the circle. They began chanting, "Fight, Death, Glory!" I glared at my opponent, I took out my stakes and circled around her. She lunged once more, catching my bad arm as well. I didn't get the chance to stab her like I thought. She turned around and kicked out, taking my breath away. She then pounced on me, and the chanting got louder. I was face to muzzle with the Slayer.

My eyes narrowed as I thought of a way to disable her. I punched out with my good arm bringing out my power and broke one of her arms. It took her off guard as she howled in pain. I kicked out and broke her leg too. She flew on her back and wiggled in pain.

I glared at everyone in the crowd.

"Now!" Garren yelled in a verbal cue. Before I knew it, Garren was beside me in a flash. Jason had two vampires wiggling in his grasp. Pierre snapped his Werewolf's head back with his elbow. Scott flipped his werewolf and began beating him soundly. While there wasn't much left of Drusilla's vampire... as she looked up at me her claws dripping with blood smiling grimly. Five Jaquelyns were already taking on the front of the crowd. While Carol was smiling smugly as her Werewolf transformed and was doing her dirty work for her.

"Come on!" Garren urged me. "You take Becka, and I'll take Jeremy." he pointed to the bloody human.

I nodded, and grabbed Becka's furry body and poofed away. Garren and I were outside, and laid our friends down.

"Stay, and do not kill anything." I said to Becka and patted her black fur. I sighed.

Garren grabbed my hand and we poofed back into the cave. He grabbed a few small bottles from his knapsack.

"Homemade explosives." he smiled. "We'll be fine." He added as he noticed my face. He put them along the only exit, while everyone was distracted by trying to get rid of the hunters. He lit the ten of them up and pulled me into the cave.

I stared at the many more furry beings in the room, all clambering over each other to get to the front where my friends were.

I looked at Garren, "What kind of mission is this?!" I asked.

"Save the world mission." he said, like it was obvious.

/Kali!/ Scott sounded distracted himself. /Get Winnie!/

Garren gave me a look. I looked around and couldn't find the fire haired lady. Garren then left me to help the others.

I looked around. Well perhaps since I am not being pounded down by a Slayer Werewolf, I may be able to concentrate.

/Five minutes./ Garren's voice chimed in my head.

I growled and looked around. I could smell death around me. I smiled, as my green eyes locked onto glowing amber eyes. Winnie, the red furred werewolf, jumped out of the crowd and ran toward me. I kept my eyes locked on her, then her golden aura grew from her flanks. I pushed out my tentacles, and my green met up with her aura. They mangled together, and I gasped. I pulled back but that only made her come at me faster. Just as I ducked from her attack, she whizzed past me.

"You will pay!" she growled. Our connection broke and she was able to come at me full force.

"No!" I cried out. My green power surged, and knocked all the werewolves five feet or closer to me on their back.

Winnie jumped up, missing my attack. She pounced on one of her allies to get to me. She let out a roar and tackled me.

I grabbed one of my stakes and tried to wound her some how. But we just rolled around the ground, trying to take control. She grabbed onto my neck trying to choke me, but she yelped and howled in agony. Her hands were smoking and her eyes were wild as she stared at me. I took off my cross and threw it into her panting mouth. She howled again and took a rip out of my shirt. She was able to spit the silver out, but her tongue and part of her jaw was melted.

She whimpered and clawed at her jaw. I took the chance and jumped on her back to snap her head back. She fell to the ground and she transformed back into her human form, disfigured from the neck up.

I looked up, and I could see Carol was having a blast sitting on the throne directing her minions to help Jason attack the vampires and werewolves.

/Blink./ Scott said as a command. I saw him hold onto Jacquelyn's hand. Carol grabbed onto Jason, and Garren dove for Pierre's shoulder.

They were gone. I looked around. All the baddies were still fighting each other, I backed up and poofed away.

I landed awkwardly in the dirt just outside the catacombs. There was a huge blast, and the ground shook. I stared silently and surprised as the earth swallowed itself from the explosions.

I turned around, and found myself in Pierre's arms.

"Never again." his whispered in my dusty hair.

I looked up, and he was just holding me with a serious face.

Garren's voice broke the silence after the explosion, "Becka is alright, but Jeremy... I think they need to go to the hospital."

"And we need to get out of here." Scott said.

I backed out of Pierre's embrace and looked at my friends, who was really my family. I smiled with tears.


	20. Chapter 20

The wedding march played from a boom box on the left side of the wedding party. It was a small private affair. Only two people sat in chairs, representing the bride and groom. The other six stood. All waiting for the bride.

The justice of the peace stood, his hands folded across his bible. The three bridesmaids stood in their jewel toned violet dresses and hair up in an intricate way. While the two best men stood beside the groom all in their black tuxes with red kerchiefs in their lapels.

Soon the Bride peeked from behind the sculptured bushes, of the remote French park. She smiled lightly and made her way down the aisle with the third best man. All eyes were on her in her sleek white gown with transparent sheer sleeves. She walked down, slowly, holding onto the man's arm.

Her bridesmaids were thinking about how she was freaking out this morning, making the tallest best man laugh to himself.

They all had love in their eyes like, finally they were a whole family.

She reached the alter, and the man gave her away then took his place beside the groom.

The groom and bride smiled at each other and held each other's right hands.

"Dearly beloved.." the Justice of the Peace began. And the wedding party soon fell into memories of the last few months:

--Flashback--

Kali stood bloody and bruised, watching everyone bundle the Slayer and her Watcher in blankets. She was still stunned from the action which had just happened a few moments ago.

"Okay," Garren put another blanket on the Slayer. "we'll meet you guys at the hospital." He and Caroline carefully took Becka in their arms, while Drusilla and Jaquelyn took Jeremy. Dru glared at Kali.

"Get over here." she commanded and Kali slowly walked up and touched Drusilla's arm.

Jason, Pierre, and Scott jumped into their rental van and nodded.

In a flash everyone was gone, and in front of the vampires was a huge French hospital.

"Kali," Garren looked at his friend. "Go help us, get stretchers." he said, pointing his nose at the hospital entrance.

Kali blinked and nodded. She ran up the steps. Soon four attendants were running outside with her, pushing white stretchers. They carefully took Becka and Jeremy, while Jaquelyn explained the lie in rapid French.

Against Kali and Garren's pleas they were taken to an exam room and looked over.

It was about an hour before Pierre, Jason, and Scott walked in. Jason and Pierre were bickering about how they were almost caught by the police for speeding, and who's fault it was.

Scott sighed and sat beside Kali who had a few stitches and bandages on her. Garren sat with his paper cup of water, picking at his gauze. Drusilla kept hitting him, telling him to leave it alone.

The hours waited for the Slayer and Watcher to come out of surgery were entertained by Scott silently telling Kali about what had happened. Which was a repeat for everyone else.

/So Jason and Garren were given Dracula's blood while you were gone, helping them regain their vampire powers.

I told you Garren, you could blink. You just didn't exercise your power!/ Scott said, before continuing. /Anyways, the girls thought you wouldn't survive, which seemed true when we arrived. So they made up this elaborate plan to destroy most of the baddies, by blowing them up. Like how could any of us pass up destroying a huge demon convention?/

/Planning on using me to take over the world, right, how could we?/ Kali rolled her eyes.

"Why just you, why not use both Slayers?" Carol's voice asked out loud.

"Powers skip generations." Kali said.

Carol mouthed an: "Oh!"

--Flash forward--

Jason was sitting on the sofa back at the mansion writing, when the doorbell rang.

"Someone else get it!" Dru called from somewhere in the house.

Jason sighed and walked to the door, mumbling something under his breath. He opened the door to five business people.

"No solicitors please." he said, and was ready to close the door on their faces, but the only lady stopped him from doing so.

"We are not solicitors." she said in a Scottish accent. "We are the head Watchers, of the Council."

Jason narrowed his eyes, "Same diff." he said lowly.

The men looked surprised.

The lady stood taller, "We were informed Rebecka resides here at the moment."

"She is not accepting visitors at the moment." Jason said levelly.

"Then, perhaps her instructor, Jeremy?" she offered.

"Indisposed at the moment." Jason replied.

A man stepped up, "Come on young man! Our informants are never wrong!!"

Jason smiled to himself.

"What is so funny?! Are you hiding them from us?!" He growled getting into Jason's face.

Jason stood taller, "This is a Watcher dead zone. We do not associate with Watchers, especially Council Watchers."

"We?!" The man's voice went up an octave. "Do you know who we are?!"

"Justin, calm down." the lady said, and pulled him back. "It is imperative that we speak to Rebecka and Jeremy."

"No." Jason said, and slammed the door on their faces.

Scott ran down the stairs, and looked at his friend who was red in the face.

"Whoa... Those watchers must be worse than Jere" he smiled.

"You know... you could have let Kali at them." Pierre's voice said. The guys looked up and he was hanging his head over the only balcony opening into the house.

"Yeah, the vampiric vampire Slayer..." Jason shook his head. "They would have been torn apart by her, for doing what they did to her."

"I don't think that would have changed much." Scott said. "She did not like what happened to Angelica, remember."

There was another knock at the door. Everyone looked at each other. Jason growled and opened the door. One of the quiet men were at the door, alone. Jason studied him and then gave him a doubtful look.

"Pardon my colleges." he said in an American accent, something that took Jason off guard. "They are used to mentioning the council and everyone would be quaking in their boots." he cleared his throat, noticing Jason was barring the entrance from him. "We were just here to check on Rebecka and Jeremy. They went missing from our radar a while ago. Until recently we had no clue where they were. Now we have heard about what happened, and we want to see how they are. Our facilities could be much more of help."

"We have everything under control." Jason said. Scott took a peek at the man, before going to one of the sofas.

"But the council needs to know themselves. Anyways, it's much safer to have her in our facilities."

"I seriously doubt that." Jason said.

"May I ask why are you being so difficult? I doubt you even know who she is!"

"If you don't know, it is your own fault." Jason looked at him dangerously. "You have lost one too many Slayers, what is one more?"

"What are you talking about?" the man asked.

"Kali Matson, does that name ring a bell?!" Jason growled. "Obviously Slayers do not need to be under the reign of a council of idiots. You give them a hollow life. Now leave them alone!"

"Slayers are none of your concern!" he yelled back, forgetting his composure.

"Jason." Kali's voice came behind them. Jason turned around and saw Kali on the top of the stairs. "If he wants to see them, he may," Kali walked down the stairs. "On the condition he does not speak."

"And who are you?" the man asked.

"Kali Matson." she replied coldly. "If you please." she said and showed the way back up the stairs.

The man followed.

"Just a reminder, no speaking or else I'll throw you out. I do not take kindly to those who abandon others." she said, and the man swallowed nervously.

--Flash forward--

Carol hopped into the crowded kitchen with many envelopes

"One for Garren, Jason, Pierre, Scott, Jeremy, and Kali!" she smiled and handed the thick envelopes to the persons.

Jeremy opened his quickly. Scott hissed, "You have got to be kidding?! The council wants a word with us!"

Jason in the middle of opening his letter looked at him in surprise.

"You haven't even opened yours." Garren said, pointing to Scott's envelope.

Scott and Pierre looked at Jeremy.

"What?" he looked around.

"Did you start any of this?" Kali asked.

"Open your bloody letters!" Jeremy said in a huffy heavy British accent.

The girls waited patiently for their reactions.

"They are offering us positions on the council!" Kali looked up. Becka smiled.

"Head positions." Pierre said, sounding not impressed.

"What about us?" Carol asked.

"There, another perfect reason why we should throw this back at them, they didn't include the girls." Jason said, slamming his papers down.

"There would be amenity to the situation, if you do accept." Jeremy said, placing his papers down. "It would be like a witness protection program, just with better paying jobs."

"We set them up for life!" Carol said. "They don't have to work."

"It would be something to do during our long lives." Drusilla offered.

Scott glared and hit Jackie. "Take over the council?! You are evil."

Everyone looked at the two.

"Stop using that power!" Jackie wailed. "I'd like some privacy once in awhile."

"Well... does anyone... besides the vampiresses, want to take the positions the Watcher Council has offered?" Garren asked, skimming over his position of head of research.

"No." Jason said, and looked at everyone else.

Scott shook his head. Pierre shook his too, then looked at Kali. Kali sat thoughtfully.

"I don't see the point, if we joined them. We have survived thus far. They have not contacted us before. And I believe we are doing better than them. Finding a semi-cure for the un-dead. Garren found a mixture that helps Becka control her transformations, without the council's help." Kali looked at everyone.

"Kali's right, we don't need them, they need us! Right?" Jason asked acidly to Jeremy.

Everyone looked at Jeremy, he put his hands up. "I'm not the council! Stop turning on me."

Becka glared at her Watcher.

"I think I'm quitting the council." Becka said all of a sudden. "If they need me, they can ask US politely." she said, looking at her friends.

Jeremy sighed, then pounded his head on the table top. He stopped and glared at the opposition.

"Fine. Whatever! I cannot stop you!" Jeremy said. He grabbed his crutch and hobbled out of the kitchen. "But I'm staying for your safety, Rebecka!"

Becka smiled at her friends. Jason scoped up all the letters and ripped them up into little pieces. He smiled and threw them up, before going to his room.

"Okay then." Kali looked at everyone, then grabbed Pierre. "We are off to finish planning the wedding!" she dragged him off.

--Present--

Kali was giggling as she and Pierre cut their cake.

But the girls ran out into the grass, pleading Kali to throw the bouquet to them. The guys glanced at the display and quickly ignored them, despite the high pitched screams.

Drusilla soon sauntered over and stood in front of Garren. He stopped talking with Scott and turned to look at her.

Dru took a breath, holding the bride's flowers behind her back. "Garren, would you honor me in letting me take your hand in marriage?" she asked, then sat in his lap.

Garren's eyes grew. Scott was snickering to himself.

"Uh... Dru..." Garren said, not sure what he should do. Everyone was looking at him, but only Dru's brown eyes were locked on his. "yeah, I guess.." he sighed.

"What?" Dru asked sweetly.

"Yes, I'd love to marry you." he said, and held her around the middle. This made Drusilla beam with happiness.

"I knew it." Scott said. Garren just shoved his piece of cake in his face.

Jason was snickering, but glanced at Carol sitting across from him. He cleared his throat and inched toward Becka.

Jaquelyn raised her glass of champagne.

"A toast to the newly weds! May you live in eternal happiness, for your lives will stretch with the endlessness of time. And will you only have each other to hold dear." She then added, "Also to our family, may it always be big, and strong."

"Cheers!" Jeremy said, and downed his glass.

Scott leaned over toward Jason. /So, you over her yet?/

/Yes./ Jason growled in their heads.

/Who is going to take her place? Carol or Rebecka?/ Scott asked casually.

/Neither./ Jason replied.

/Oh come on. We all want you happy./ Scott pushed. /You have the choice of Vampire or werewolf. Someone who will love you forever, verse a similar soul./

/Neither./ Jason said again, turning to talk to Garren. Trying to shut off his mind, but Scott was getting a lot better at avoiding being shut out.

/Pick now, and you will stop your routine of hiding in your room./ Scott said. /I personally would go with Rebecka. She's has been through some of the same shit you have./

Jason excused himself and walked away, /It's rude listening to people's thoughts./

/Kali said you did that a lot. Anyway, Rebecka didn't have a choice on being a werewolf, just like you being a vampire./ he continued.

/Drop the subject right now!/ Jason growled in his mind voice.

Scott took the last bite of his cake. /Whatever./

Kali stopped smiling for a moment, and watched Jason walk away.

/You alright?/ She asked, her eyes on his back.

/Fine./ he replied.

Scott and Kali met each other's eyes.

/What's with Jason?/ Pierre and Garren bombarded her with the same silent question.

/He wanted to catch the bouquet/ Scott answered in a joking way.

--

Kali found Jason and brought him back to the party to say good bye. Pierre already had the car ready, all decked out in toilet paper, thanks to the girls.

"You behave." Kali said, and hugged him. She went to everyone else and ended with the girls squealing and crying over their friend.

Jason walked to the rental car and sat in the drivers waiting for everyone else to pile in.

Carol jumped into the passenger seat and beamed. She loved going out and swaying to club music, as that's what they were doing to continue the celebrations.

Rebeka stopped Scott from going into Jason's car.

"Is everything alright with Jay?" she asked.

Scott glanced at Jason waiting, now impatiently, for everyone. "He just gets like this once in awhile."

She nodded and slid into the Vigilante mobile, driven by Garren.

Back at the mansion Jeremy hobbled to the den to catch up on some reading. The girls decided to go off and celebrate some more. Garren went into the lab to work. Jason went to his room, as perusal.

Just after Rebecka changed out of her formal wear into normal clothes Scott appeared at her door.

"Okay, I'm going to explain something to you. It is very confusing, but it will put some light on the situation." he said, and walked in without an invitation.

Becka's eye brows went up, she moved around to sit on her big bed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Scott smiled slyly, and sat in the deep purple winged chair that came with the room.

"Why we are so close." he explained.

"I know why you eight are so close, you have been through a lot together." Becka said. "Right?"

"What do you know about Kali?" Scott asked, sitting very still in the chair.

"She's been a lost slayer, until recently." Becka said. "Also that she is the only Slayer whom has been turned Vampire. Like I as a Werewolf."

"How long has she been the Slayer?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Five or six years?" she looked at Scott. "I mean, she was turned five years ago. She shouldn't have been initiated that long ago."

Scott had a twinkle in his eyes, "Try, a few more years over twenty."

"Huh? She was a Slayer since she was five years old?" Becka looked in disbelief.

"No... you know the guys and I are pushing forty?" Rebeka nodded. "Well I was twenty-one when I met Kali, and she was just nineteen."

Rebeka's face wrinkled. "Slayers do age... was Kali turned before?"

"She practically did what Jason and Garren did in the end." Scott explained. "When she was having trouble helping us beat the Dandies in Chicago, Vampire-Jason gave her his blood. Which slows down the aging process." Scott sighed, "Technically Garren should be explaining all the important stuff, but I kind of picked his brain today to help you with this."

"So Jason turned her?" she asked.

"Kind of, yes." Scott chuckled to himself. This was going to get complicated. "Just drinking the blood of a Vampire makes you a halfy, which only has the powers of a Vampire, none of the urges. Which Jason was a special halfy, only in the sense that he had his soul. The ONLY human thing about him.

"Now halfy blood had the whole fifty percent chance of changing something into a full vampire or a halfy as well. Which gets me onto Garren, who was saved by Kali. Making him a halfy, so... he was a poor vampire to say the least.

"Sadly Pierre and I, somehow are stronger halfies."

"Kali was turned again." Becka replied. "She actually died, that could have changed things."

"I see!" Scott nodded. "I should tell Garren about this for his book..." Scott was silent for a while before continuing.

"Scott..." Becka looked at him. "Why does it feel like you can read minds?"

Scott beamed, "Because I can!" he cleared his throat of excitement. "I was just getting to that. How some vampires have powers and others do not."

"I see..." Becka sat there and thought for a bit. "Like the stories of Dracula, and less than a handful that I have encountered?"

"Yes." Scott nodded. "Jason has fire touch, I can read all minds, Pierre has super hearing, Garren can blink; finally, Jack can multiply, Carol can control people; which is annoying, and Dru has claws."

The Slayer blinked her eyes, like she was clearing her head.

"Kali on the other hand, has both super Slayer powers, and vampire powers. Her Slayer power was to attack auras. Her vampire powers were blinking, and suggestion; like Carol but a lot less annoying."

"That is a lot of information to handle all at once." Becka said. "And scary knowledge!"

Scott nodded and let that sink into her head. "So... do you like Jason?" he asked casually.

"He is a good person." Becka nodded. "He's pretty cool... considering his age." she giggled.

Scott nodded. "Okay now the confusing vampiric rules: you are connected to your sire/master until he/she dies. Connected by the mind, emotion, and pain.

"Sires control the mind. They can see where you are, and what you are thinking. They can also barge into your thoughts whenever. You have no control, unless you are crying out for help, then your sire may hear you.

"Emotion is a weird thing. It's kind of like a smile, which spreads when used. You know each other's feelings whether you like it or not.

"Pain... If your master is in pain so are you. If you are dieing, your master will only feel a loss. Like you have been snuffed out of his sight.

"So with this knowledge, you can still never imagine how much stuff has gone through us. Therefore you don't know how hard it is for Kali, let alone Jason, having that many souls as responsibilities, for eternity."

Becka laid down. "I am getting a huge headache. But, I guess, I understand why Jason locks himself in his room."

"That's not all." Scott said and stood up to walk up to the slayer. "Jason is very connected to Kali. Seeing her happy hurts him. Everyone can see that. Though Carol, who has apparently imprinted herself on him since Dracula, is also in pain from this. And then the big kicker is he likes you, but is having so many responsibilities floating in his mind that he doesn't know what to do anymore."

Becka sat up and stared at Scott. "Why are you telling me this?!" her big brown eyes narrowed a bit.

"I thought you could help." he said, and walked off.

"Ohh!!" she cried out and through a pillow at where he was standing. She sighed and grabbed some tea leaves from her bedside drawer. She went to her desk and started the electric kettle. /That stressed me./ she thought, she wandered to her full length mirror and stared at her reflection. The woman staring back had amber eyes and not her dark chocolate ones. She sighed, and walked back to the kettle. She added the tea leaves to a mug and added the hot water. A liquorice smell wafted up from the mug, she blew on the cup then plugged her nose and downed the content.

--

Carol hopped into Jason's room without knocking.

"Hey!" she beamed. "How's the best-est best man doing?"

Jason didn't move from his rafter, or opened his eyes. "I'm not hungry go away."

"Oh come on!" she said and joined him on his rafter "You haven't ate anything since the wedding, and its been two days."

He opened his red-brown eyes, and looked at her before smirking. "How do you know I didn't eat?" he asked.

She sniffed the air. "I smell nothing." she replied. She crouched over him gently and looked at his face. "You have got to stop dwelling on her." she said. "I mean, you have been on separate paths before. Live your lives."

"Go away." Jason commanded.

Carol narrowed her eyes, "I know what's going on. Until you resolve something I will not leave. I have chosen to be by your side until the end of our lives."

"That was a wasteful choice." Jason said in a monotoned voice.

"I don't think so." she replied and straddled the rafter and waited for Jason to move, or say something more. But then she continued, "You are a strong person, and I enjoy your company. Even if you don't enjoy mine. I like you, and will protect you with my life. I have realized this awhile ago, even if when you are away I ache with loss. I just want to make sure you are safe, sound, and happy." She sighed and closed her eyes, "You just need to realize that Kali is not yours. She is free, and so are you. You can choose to protect her as I do to you, but you need to make the connection that it's different than love."

Jason tried to jump off the rafter but Carol grabbed him and he was hanging upside down.

"You are connected to her. But it's the whole hierarchy, you are responsible for her. That's it." Carol said, holding onto his ankle. He wiggled a bit, and reached for the floor. She sighed. "Fine whatever. Don't listen to me and sulk." she dropped him and he landed funny. She jumped off the rafter and left.

Jason hissed and left his room as well and went for a walk.

--

Becka was walking around the woods. She's never had this much freedom in a while. It was revolutionary. No watchers breathing down her neck, watching all her moves and choices. Less worry about going patrolling every night to catch a demon or vampire. No more baddies to kidnap her and hurt her. Just peace and friends.

She took in the greenery. The air was just getting chilly, bringing back fall memories.

She sat on a fallen tree and swung her feet out. She looked up when she heard leaves crunching. She stood gracefully on the tree trunk and looked about. She sniffed the air and could smell wet dirt. She frowned. When the trees moved slightly, she pounced on whatever was in the bush.

"Ow!" Jason cried out, as he was tangled in the bush and Rebecka. "Jeez you are just as bad as Carol, or Jack!" he said. Becka got off him, and blushed.

"Sorry." she said looking at the ground. "I'm not used to these dog senses."

"Yeah..." Jason said, looking up at the sky then cracking his back into place. "But good pounce I must say." he chuckled. "You'd do well when Carol starts games."

Becka smiled brightly, but then quickly looked at the ground again.

"I'm not used to so much freedom and fun." She admitted and looked shyly up.

Jason looked surprised, but sighed. "I see it runs in the family, so to speak." he picked at a branch. "Kali was all work and no fun."

Becka shook her head, "Jere makes it that way. I relish in light when I am able to stake out clubs and stuff."

"Oh." he said. "I guess it was different circumstances." he broke the branch suddenly. "So do you like it here?"

"Yeah!" she beamed once again. "I don't have to do all the work!" She took a green and yellow leaf off a bush. "Plus I don't have to always practice with Jere. I have Pierre and Kali when they return, the girls, and you."

"Uh... that must be nice from your point of view."

"Yeah! How often can Slayers work together, let alone safe vampires? I really love it." she sighed and looked at the leaf's veins. "Also, since my transformation I get my own comfy room, with a pad lock. I mean, I bet if I went back with the council they'd keep me in a dungeon, and prod me and stuff."

Jason chuckled slightly, thinking about his locker like coffin back in Chicago.

"Wha?" she asked, looking at him with her huge eyes.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She smiled, "Are you sure? It's nothing about you being a vampire?"

He looked up at her, "Like back in America?"

She nodded.

"Yeah kind of."

She looked at him, then grabbed his hand and gracefully pulled him to the broken tree. "Wanna talk about it?"

He was surprised. "Not really..."

She glanced at the moss on the ground. "Okay." She looked about. "Wanna share about your hunter stories? I don't meet many in my line of work."

He gave a small smile. "I understand." he looked at her, "Yeah sure. Hunter stories are always interesting."

--

The front door of the mansion opened, and Pierre walked in carrying Kali. He stopped and practically dropped Kali, who took him down to the ground too.

"Hi!" Carol smiled, a sword was pointed at Jeremy and Scott's throats as they sat in the middle of the foyer hands bound behind them.

"What the--" Kali said, and looked around.

"We're playing King of the castle!" Carol said brightly, but kept her sword pointed at the two.

"What version?!" Pierre asked, his eye started to twitched.

/We should have stayed away longer!/ Kali's soft voice entered Pierre's head.

"Well, we had to change it up a bit. You see we have a doll, King William, in the attic, and two teams have to capture him to become king. And my team is --"

"Is that my rapier?!" Pierre growled.

"We needed weapons." she replied.

Pierre pushed Kali out of the way, "Put MY weapons back right now!" he yelled out. A chandelier tinkled from his echo.

"But Garren won't let us use his!" she cried out.

"I do not care. Those are mine and no one can use them without my permission!"

Kali was smiling, Pierre hasn't gotten this mad in awhile.

Carol narrowed her eyes at Pierre. Kali got up between them, "Now." she said lowly.

"Fine." she sighed. "Time out!!" she cried out into the mansion. Everyone ran down stairs.

"What?" Dru looked around. "Kali!!" she cried out and tackled her mistress. "I missed you terribly! You need to help me plan my wedding." She grabbed Kali and carried her up to her room.

Pierre was going to say something about his wife, but turned his attention to Caroline who still had not moved.

Rebecka quickly ran down the stairs and untied Scott and Jeremy.

"Restart!" she smiled and ran back up the stairs.

Jason came down the stairs.

"Hey!" he smiled brightly.

Pierre looked away from Caroline, who took a chance and ran down to the dungeons. He smiled broadly seeing his friend looking happy.

"How were the two weeks in Cancun?" Jason asked.

"Sunny." Pierre said. "Kali got a sunburn the second day. I told her she would, but of course why would a Slayer listen to a measly man?"

"Vampiric Hunter." Jason corrected. Garren stuck his head from the balcony and waved. He blinked in front of Pierre and gave him a big hug.

"Glad to have you back." he said. "The house is always different when you are not about."

"I hear." Pierre smiled. "So you and Rebecka?" he turned to Jason. Who looked surprised.

"Yeah." Garren laughed and pushed Jason. "Well I'll catch up with you later. I'm hungry, we've been playing this stupid game for three hours now."

Jason and Pierre grabbed the luggage and went up stairs.

Pierre threw the luggage onto his bed. "So...?"

Jason looked up from his own world, "What?"

"Not to pressure you or anything, but is it official?" Pierre asked, and walked into his room and counted his weapons in his closet.

"Yeah." he replied.

Pierre smiled, "Just a yeah?" Jason nodded. "Good for you."

Jason smiled to himself, knowing he was right.

"So how come you were so sure about Becka and I?" Jason asked, and picked up one of Kali's daggers from her collection. "Scott didn't tell you, did he?"

"I have a feeling of doubt he can send mind messages across the ocean." Pierre chuckled. "I found out myself. I saw you guys. Kali is really excited."

Jason gave him a look, "You saw us?"

"Yeah." Pierre nodded. "I see things."

"Yeah huh..." Jason frowned. "So you can see the future?"

Pierre nodded again.

Jason's mouth dropped open. He tapped the blade to his chin reminding it to close. "When did this happen?"

"When I was turned..." Pierre said.

"Why did you not say anything?" Jason asked.

"I thought you all knew. Hence why we blew up the place. I told Carol, who is alright at chemistry, and she gave everything to Garren."

"I thought it was Carol's scatter-brained idea!" Jason cried out, and threw the dagger into the target on the other side of the room.

Pierre chuckled, "I think she would try and get everyone to fight each other." he smiled to himself, "Jackie would be the one to explode them... but probably individually."

"So you have two powers?" Jason asked.

Pierre shook his head, "Everyone has super hearing. I just happen to use it more."

"Oh."

Pierre gave a small smile and nodded.

"Jason!" Rebeka called. She ran into the room. "There you are! Caroline started the game again!"

He sighed, "Talk to you later, I guess." he left with Becka.

Pierre chuckled, and started to unpack.

/So.../ Kali voice came in. Pierre saw her sneaking around the halls trying to get to their room, in his mind's eye.

/What?/ he asked.

/Is it official? Just wondering, since Jason wouldn't let me into his head./ Kali said.

/Tis./ he replied.

/Awesome!/ Kali voice beamed with happiness. She suddenly jumped into the room and shut the door.

Pierre looked at her, "Why don't you just blink?"

Kali blushed, "Poofing just reminds me I'm a vamp."

Pierre sighed. /You need to get over that./

Kali punched him playfully.

There was a knock on the door. Kali carefully opened it. Jeremy ran in and slammed the door closed.

"Okay I'm too old for this!" he cried out, panting.

Kali and Pierre chuckled.

"Technically we're older than you." Pierre said. Kali nodded.

"Well I'm the only mortal here!" he said, and stared at the door.

Kali smirked, "Are there safe spots in the house?"

Jeremy's eyes became huge, "I.. I don't know. No one explained the rules to me!"

"Then get out!" Kali said and threw him out. But Carol and Jack came running in and grabbed Kali and Pierre.

"You need to play too!" Carol said, and dragged them out.

--

A/N: I'm so declaring this the last chapter! Yay for me.

So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my sister, who has helped me edit, and put up with me through the writing of this: writer's block, and so on and so forth.

I'd like to dedicate this whole story to my readers. Especially Yellowfur. You guys are awesome! Thanks so much.

And I'd like to thank Fall Out Boy for exisiting, and for FINALLY making a new album. I so like I Don't Care. Yay. They are my eternal muse.

I would like to appologise for the length, and my thrid time trying to end this fanfiction...

I hope you enjoyed it. Though I am a bit saddened I decided not to use the names of Fall Out Boy. I probably would have written better, knowing it was them and not disillusioned Fall Out Boy memebers, hahaha.

Angelofdragons!


End file.
